Hurt Me, Hurt Me, But Don't Leave Me
by YutaUke
Summary: "Otak dapat memutarbalikkan fakta untuk melindungi pemiliknya, seperti Sakura yang kini melenyapkan sosok Sasuke di hatinya" . "Aku menyerahkan diri untuk dipenjara" Cinta bertahun-tahun Sakura kandas oleh kerapuhannya sendiri? Benarkah Sasuke kembali untuk dipenjara? Ataukah demi Sakura? Bagaimana sikap Kakashi dan Naruto dalam menghadapi hal ini? -Semi Canon-[SasuSaku] [KakaSaku]
1. Prologue

Author : Yuta Uke

Beta : All Mighty Mamah Hazu Masaza

Chapter : 1 - Prologue

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

Douzo...

* * *

_Aku menghormatinya. _

_Gadis payah berumur 12 tahun dulu telah tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang hebat. _

_Sekalipun aku—kami, mengetahui sisi rapuh miliknya, mengetahui hatinya telah hancur berkali-kali, mengetahui air matanya tak akan pernah habis menangisi laki-laki itu, bagiku, ia adalah sosok gadis yang begitu tegar. _

_Gadis payah itu telah berkembang menjadi kunoichi hebat._

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Sebuah alunan suara lembut milik perempuan yang kini tengah mengalirkan cakra hijau yang membalut tangannya membuyarkan lamunan milik seorang pria dewasa yang masih terengah. Perlahan pria itu merasakan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya mulai menutup. Pria yang di panggil Kakashi itu kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada sosok merah muda di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap sang guru bangkit dari duduknya.

Mata hitam nan sayu milik Kakashi menatap sisa-sisa pertempuran dengan begitu lekat. Sebuah pertempuran untuk mencegah muridnya yang kini kembali pergi meninggalkan _mereka _untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi. Murid yang memiliki masa lalu sekelam langit malam.

"Oooi, Naruto!"

Setelah memastikan kebenaran dalam kalimat _'aku sudah tidak apa-apa' _milik Kakashi, Sakura pun bangkit. Kedua bola mata beriris hijau itu dialihkannya sosok pemuda oranye yang masih mematung di tempat yang tak jauh dari dirinya dan Kakashi berpijak. Perempuan itu kemudian berteriak sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membeku disana? Ayo kita kembali! Matahari sudah mau tenggelam lho!"

Sadar seseorang memanggilnya dari jauh, Naruto sang pemuda oranye menoleh ke arah sahabat merah mudanya. Kedua bola mata dengan iris biru langit cerah yang kini tengah meredup itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Perasaannya, emosinya bercampur menjadi satu saat melihat senyuman _palsu _milik Sakura.

Sosok perempuan yang begitu tegar. _Begitu kuat_.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, memori-memori akan masa lalunya kembali terputar rapi dalam otak yang tak pernah dibanggakannya.

Pemuda itu teringat akan sosok Sakura yang sedang menangis memohon padanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali saat umur 12 tahun dulu. Kini tangisan itu tergantikan oleh tawa pahit di usia gadisnya, 18 tahun. Naruto tahu gadis itu sedang hancur perlahan di dalam.

Pemuda yang sangat ingin menjadi Hokage itu mengerti, ia _paham_ akan kehancuran perlahan milik sahabatnya.

Mengepalkan tangannya–mencoba membuang sisa-sisa penyesalan yang makin bertambah–Naruto segera berbalik dan mulai menyusul kedua orang-orang yang berharga baginya yang telah lebih dulu berjalan menuju rute pulang mereka. Saat ini, pandangan arah mata itu terlihat tak fokus seakan-akan banyak bayang dan kabut menghalangi jalan pikirannya.

Naruto tak mencoba mengeluh, karena ia tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi dalam otaknya. Ia tahu...karena ia pernah mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini.

Sia-sia. Percuma.

_Lagi-lagi _semuanya sia-sia.

Ya. Mereka selalu saja melakukan hal sia-sia dimata orang-orang sekitar. Tiga tahun yang tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

Dalam perjalan tanpa canda gurau itu, satu-satunya ninja medis dalam tim itu kembali merasakan hatinya sakit. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sasuke meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang selalu mengharapkan ia kembali. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura merasakan tangannya tak akan pernah dapat menggapai pria yang menjadi tumpuan hatinya sampai detik ini.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, hal ini sudah seperti keseharian dirinya. Keseharian yang akan tetap terus berputar dengan Sasuke sebagai porosnya. Padahal ia yakin bahwa dirinya telah berusaha agar ia menjadi sosok yang berguna untuk Naruto–sosok yang akan membantunya membawa Sasuke kembali. Namun, hasilnya tetap tak berubah.

Pada akhirnya Sakura akan selalu menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya hanya seorang gadis lemah yang cengeng.

Perjalanan pulang sore itu begitu hening. Tidak ada rutinitas antara gurauan Naruto maupun omelan Sakura akan tingkah konyol Naruto yang biasanya ia lakukan. Mereka hanya mampu terdiam. Mencoba menata kembali kepingan hati yang hancur didalam diri mereka masing-masing.

Kakashi sebagai orang yang lebih dewasa, mengerti dengan kondisi murid-murid hebatnya itu. Ia merasa harus mengucapkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat meringankan beban psikologis kedua muridnya terutama keadaan murid perempuannya yang terbilang memiliki hati yang teramat sangat sensitif jika menyangkut soal Uchiha Sasuke.

"A—"

"Tenang saja, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

Belum sempat Kakashi mengeluarkan kalimatnya secara sempurna, Sakura sudah memotongnya dengan kalimat yang dapat membuat langkah Naruto dan Kakashi terhenti.

Sakura tersenyum kembali. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya sehingga kini dirinya mendahului dua orang pria yang telah menjadi teman baiknya selama ini.

Masih membelakangi mereka ketika Sakura berhenti beberapa langkah di depan mereka, Kakashi sadar jika Sakura tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku akan mencoba kembali berhenti berharap sejak hari ini. Aku akan berusaha menghentikan hariku yang berputar dengan—" Sakura terhenti, memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimat "—ia sebagai porosnya."

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap pada Naruto dan Kakashi. Memperlihatkan kedua warna hijau cemerlang pada irisnya seraya menatap lurus ke depan setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Namun hal yang mengusik kedua orang lainnya, tatapan itu terasa aneh. Kosong.

Mata itu kembali menunjukkan kekosongannya.

"Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku seperti dia melanjutkan hidupnya kini." Segera senyuman tipis yang sangat jelas terlihat pilu itu muncul tanpa Sakura sadari.

_Jika apa yang kau harapkan memang tak akan pernah terkabul, bukankah akan lebih baik untuk dirimu jika kau berhenti berharap?_

"Sakura-chan, aku—"

"Sakura, jangan memaksakan diri. Semua akan baik-baik sa—"

Kakashi memotong kata-kata Naruto sebelum kata-katanya pun dipotong oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Kata-katamu itu selalu membuatku melihat bayangan tim 7 yang akan tertawa bersama lagi di masa depan." Sambil membalikkan tubuhnya ke tempat semula, ia mencoba mempertahankan senyum kecilnya.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit yang warna birunya akan meredup berganti dengan pekatnya malam sebentar lagi. Kembali ia melayangkan senyum. Namun kali ini bukan senyum palsu yang ia selalu tunjukan, melainkan senyuman yang bersungguh-sungguh.

Hanya saja, senyuman milik Sakura hari ini selalu berhasil membuat hati kedua orang di dekatnya merasakan sakit, karena bagaimanapun dalam senyuman itu tetap saja ada sebuah kepedihan.

Kakashi dan Naruto sangat tahu bagaimana Sakura selalu menanti Sasuke. Ninja medis itu selalu menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, selalu berusaha lebih keras agar keberadaannya dapat menjadi sosok yang berarti bagi Sasuke.

Begitu dalam cinta tanpa permulaan itu sehingga sanggup membuat pemilik dan orang-orang di dekatnya merasa sesak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Tawa Sakura, isak tangis Sakura, teriakan pilu Sakura, semua adalah emosi yang akan selalu diperuntukan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura terluka, Sasuke membuatnya terluka, Naruto menopang Sakura agar gadis itu tetap tegar, namun Sakura tetap terluka, Sasuke membuatnya terluka lagi. Begitulah siklus kehidupannya.

"Sakura-chan, kau tak perlu memaksakan diri. Aku—Kakashi-sensei dan aku, Tsunade-bacchan, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino, Chouji, alis tebal, Tenten, Shino, semua orang di desa akan selalu ada untukmu. Selalu ada disisimu."

Kali ini Naruto menatap mata Sakura dengan serius. Berharap Sakura akan mengerti bahwa masih banyak orang yang peduli dengannya. Ia berharap Sakura menyadari itu. Menyadari bahwa ia pun akan selalu ada untuknya, selalu ada disisinya, selalu ada untuk menjadi sandarannya, selalu ada untuk menjadi orang yang mencintainya.

Sakura merasakan matanya memanas mendengar kata-kata indah Naruto tadi. Beberapa untaian kata-kata manis yang selalu dapat menopangnya ketika ia akan hancur.

Memalingkan wajahnya, Sakura tak ingin Kakashi ataupun Naruto melihatnya menangis. Sudah cukup ia menangis di depan keduanya. Sudah cukup ia menjadi sosok yang lemah. _Sudah cukup!_

Kali ini, Kakashi melihat tubuh muridnya bergetar kecil. Ia tahu benar bahwa murid perempuannya kembali menangis. Seketika seluruh kata-katanya seakan hilang, pria itu membisu. Dan Naruto yang melihat kristal milik Sakura telah meleleh, kembali menangis perlahan.

_Sekali lagi_, tim 7 menangis.

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Fanfic SasuSaku dan KakaSaku pertama sayah!

Bagi sayah, SasuSaku adalah pairing yang paling romantis dan jleb, sedangkan KakaSaku adalah pair yang manis dan terkadang membuat sedih juga.

Ehem, setelah membaca reviews dari para reader tachi, sayah akhirnya memutuskan merombak A/N di chap prologue ini. Rombakan A/N ini berhubungan dengan Pairing!

Jadi, setelah dulu gembar gembor menyatakan main pair dari fic ini, sekarang sayah buat statusnya masih belum jelas! Dan saya umumkan juga kalau fic ini berpotensi besar KakaSakuSasu yang mana kedua pair SasuSaku dan KakaSaku tentunya akan SANGAT menonjol. Tapi, untuk tambahan, mungkin KakaSaku akan terlihat lebih dominan karena memang sebagai bumbu fic ini.

Tepatnya, KakaSaku lebih menonjol karena kondisi Sakura! :plaak: :nyalahin Sakura: . Biar ga spoiler, baca kelanjutannya ya. Fufufu.

Selain itu, ada pula (sedikit) NaruSaku yang saya tampilkan untuk sampingan sebagai bentuk penghormatan saya terhadap perasaan Naruto terhadap Sakura.

Untuk kejelasan dengan siapa Sakura akan berakhir, tunggu ending ya :3

Lalu, fic ini alurnya memang agak saya perlambat dan kurang terasa konfliknya. :tapi mudah-mudahan chapter 11 keatas ga hambar: . Sedangkan mulai chap 10 sampai ending, alur sudah sedikit ngebut. Oleh karena itu, semoga reader tachi mau bersabar dengan kelambatan fic ini. Karena jika ada salah satu yang sayah hilangkan, alur akan berantakan dan segalanya terasa lebih memaksa

Sayah membuat alur fic ini lambat karena ingin menyiksa para tokoh :khususnya Kakashi:

Yah, segitu saja cuap cuapnya. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. :3

Ditunggu reviewnya juga ya :*


	2. 4280 Days

Author : Yuta Uke

Beta : All Mighty Mamah Hazu Masaza

Chapter : 2 – 4280 Days

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, KakaSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Siapakah orang yang sangat ingin ku temui saat ini?_

_Ingatan akan hari itu selalu ada disampingku._

_Aku yang akan terus mengejar sosokmu._

_Aku yang terpaku padamu._

* * *

Seorang perempuan muda dengan balutan jas putih pada tubuh rampingnya, menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi ruang prakteknya. Kedua mata beriris hijau itu ia arahkan pada jam dinding berwarna merah yang kini tengah menunjukan pukul 3 sore di hadapannya.

_Merah. _Warna yang selalu membuatnya terluka.

_Pukul__ 3 sore_. Ketika pria yang amat dicintainya kembali meninggalkannya.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak berakhirnya perang shinobi ke-4 yang di tandai oleh matinya Kaguya. Projek Tsuki no Me yang mengerikan itu berhasil dihentikan. Dunia berhasil terselamatkan. Hari-hari damai nan tentram pun terus berlanjut.

Dua orang pahlawan penyelamat dunia akan selalu hidup dalam hati seluruh shinobi. Naruto dan..._laki-laki itu_.

_**"Sasuke! Semua sudah berakhir! Kembalilah ke Konoha!"**_

**_"Ka-kau bilang akan melindungi Konoha dan menjadi Hokage, Sasuke-kun. Maka, kumohon... kembalilah_****_—_**"

**_"Kau memang tetap menyebalkan, Sakura."_**

**_"Sasuke!"_**

**_"Naruto! Sasuke!"_**

**_"Tidaaak! Hentikaaaan!"_**

Sakura menutup matanya. Salah satu adegan sore hari dimana Sasuke**_—_**orang yang selalu membuatnya menunggu**_—_**kembali pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan tim 7, berputar dengan lancar tanpa cacat.

Kontrasnya, perempuan itu berpikir jika dirinya bak seseorang bodoh karena terus mengulang film rusak tanpa henti yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu membawa perasaannya tercabik saat mengingatnya.

Ia merasakan pori-pori pada kedua kulit tangannya mendingin, membeku tanpa diminta sehingga mengakibatkan cakranya tak beraturan.

Sesak.

Sakit. _Menyakitkan_. Sampai kapan ia akan tetap seperti ini?

Padahal, lima tahun lalu di depan Naruto dan Kakashi ia sudah berucap bahwa dirinya akan melangkah maju. Namun pada kenyataannya, sosok rapuh itu tetap berada di pijakannya dengan Sasuke sebagai porosnya. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya masih tetap rapuh seperti sosoknya di usia 12 tahun dulu.

Tangan yang mendingin itu ia kepalkan kuat-kuat. Bibir yang telah kehilangan rona merahnya mulai terbuka. Hatinya meneriakkan nama seseorang yang hingga detik ini tak dapat diraihnya.

"Sasu—"

**Tok Tok****!**

Gumaman Sakura terputus. Suara ketukan pintu ruang prakteknya di luar sana memaksanya kembali pada dunia nyata saat ini. Punggung miliknya yang sejak tadi tertumpu pada sandaran kursi di tegakkannya. Jemarinya dengan cekatan merapihkan pakaiannya sejenak sebelum akhirnya sang ninja medis itu memersilahkan seseorang yang berada dibalik pintu ruang prakteknya masuk.

Sembari menunggu untuk melihat siapa yang datang, perempuan manis itu menghela nafas lega. Sejujurnya, hatinya butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya, untuk membuat pikirannya teralihkan dari sosok pemuda yang keberadaannya entah dimana saat ini.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria dewasa dengan rambut perak dan masker wajah yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Pria itu masuk ke dalam ruang praktek Sakura dengan gaya santai miliknya.

"Yo."

Sang guru menyapa murid perempuannya dengan senyuman kecil menghiasi bibirnya yang tertutupi kain itu. Namun, senyuman miliknya sedikit memudar saat mata abunya menangkap warna wajah sang murid yang sedikit pucat.

_Oh ya_, jelas ia menyadari detail sekecil itu. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Sejenak pria itu berniat untuk bertanya, namun tak perlu waktu lama bagi Kakashi untuk mengurungkan niatan tersebut. Terkadang, dapat membaca apa yang tertulis di wajah Sakura itu cukup menyakitkan.

Ya, pria bersurai perak dengan mata abu kelamnya itu tahu dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Sedetik kemudian, lamunan kecilnya terpecah akibat suara khawatir dari ahli medis yang sedang ia kunjungi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kau kenapa?"

Sakura segera bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri Kakashi yang berantakan dan memersilahkan sang guru duduk di kursi pasien.

"Haha, aku baru saja pulang dari misi. Lalu, kakiku melangkah kesini. Sepertinya tubuhku tahu benar siapa orang yang hebat dalam penyembuhan."

Pembimbing Sakura itu masih tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sambil mendengar alasan Kakashi, tangan kanan Sakura segera mengeluarkan cakra hijau yang lembut. Diarahkan tangan yang telah terbalut cakra hijau itu pada bagian tubuh sang guru dan seketika perempuan itu mulai mengernyitkan ujung alis karena tersadar akan sesuatu pada diri gurunya.

"Sensei, cakramu tidak stabil."

Sakura membuka mulut. Jelas ia mengkhawatirkan gurunya yang selalu saja melakukan hal yang dapat mengancam nyawanya.

Seperti _orang_ itu.

"Hahaha, habisnya _missing nin_ kali ini cukup kuat. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus serius. Tenang saja, Sakura."

Sambil menyipitkan kedua mata karena ia tertawa, Kakashi menepuk lembut kepala Sakura. Tepukan yang selalu dapat mencairkan kekhawatiran milik sang perempuan.

Yah, bagaimanapun gurunya itu adalah ninja yang hebat, pikir Sakura. Mungkin memang dirinya lah yang terlalu berlebihan. Berlebihan karena takut akan ditinggalkan orang yang berharga baginya lagi.

"Ya."

Sakura menjawab dengan pelan dan berusaha menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar membentuk senyuman simpul. Ada perasaan bersyukur karena Kakashi datang. Mungkin, jika pria dewasa ini tidak datang ia akan kembali tenggelam dalam keterpurukannya lagi.

Hening sesaat. Sakura berkonsentrasi pada luka-luka Kakashi yang cukup banyak. Namun konsentrasinya mulai buyar ketika ia mendengar derap langkah yang terburu-buru seperti orang yang sedang dikejar-kejar karena ketahuan mencuri sesuatu. Hanya saja, Sakura dapat sedikit menebak siapa yang sedang berusaha datang ketempatnya itu dengan pembawaan berisik nan hebohnya.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

"Sakura onee-chaaan!"

Dua orang datang_—_dengan ciri khas serupa_—_dan segera membuka pintu ruang praktek Sakura tanpa mengetuk ataupun permisi. Kedua wajah tamu tak diundang itu begitu sumringah layaknya bocah kecil yang mendapat gula-gula kesukaannya.

"Naruto?! Konohamaru?!"

Teriak Kakashi dan Sakura serempak. Sekalipun keduanya telah dapat sedikit menebak pemilik derap langkah tadi, mereka tetap saja terkejut melihat kedua orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa diharapkan—dengan cara kedatangan yang tak diharapkan pula.

"Sakura-chan, aku akan memerlihatkan jurus baruku!" Semangat Naruto terasa hingga ke seluruh ruangan berbau zat-zat kimia tersebut.

"Jurus baru Naruto nii-chan dan aku!" Tambah Konohamaru dengan bangga. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sakura masih saja terbengong-bengong mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi—_dan yang akan mereka lakukan._

"Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

**POFF****!**

Naruto dan Konohamaru membentuk klon mereka secara bersamaan. Dengan wajah yang masih saja tersenyum bangga, mereka kemudian membentuk segel kembali.

"Henge!"

**POFF****!**—lagi.

Kakashi dan Sakura segera membelalakkan mata ketika melihat pemandangan tak senonoh di hadapan mereka.

Empat sosok pemuda tanpa busana—namun bagian 'penting' mereka tertutupi asap putih—yang mereka yakini adalah Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Kakashi saling menyentuh pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Oiroke_—_"

"AAAAA! Konohamaruuuu! Mengapa kau berubah menjadi aku?! Menjijikaaan! Menjijikaaan!" Teriak Naruto yang kini sedang berubah menjadi Kakashi dan memotong perkataan Konohamaru tadi.

"Habisnya aku tidak tahu harus berubah menjadi siapa!" Jawab Konohamaru yang telah berubah menjadi Naruto. "Bagaimana, Nee-chan? Ini adalah tekhnik yang kami ciptakan khusus untuk nona Haruno Sakura." Tambah cucu Hokage ke-3 itu dengan penuh nada bangga.

"AAA! Tapi kau tak perlu berubah menjadi aku! Menjijikaaaan!"

"Eeeeh?!"

Akhirnya, terjadilah adu mulut sengit antara Naruto dan Konohamaru seperti salah satu dari mereka telah melanggar suatu perjanjian. Namun, pertikaian kekanak-kanakkan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bulu roma Konohamaru seketika berdiri panik!

"Na-Naruto nii-chan, sepertinya ada hawa membunuh yang sangat he-hebat."

Naruto dan Konohamaru segera banjir keringat dingin**_—_**yang tanpa perlu waktu lama telah membasahi tubuh mereka**_—_**ketika keduanya melihat mata 'indah' nan menyulut milik Sakura telah menatap keduanya lekat-lekat.

"Naaaaruuuutoooooo…"

Seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas—menjadi objek 'penderita' akan kekonyolan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto beserta adik _kembarannya_ itu—Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sungguh menyeramkan. Sudah menjadi rutinitasnya pula untuk _membereskan _kekonyolan tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, Sakura-chan! Ka-Kakashi-sensei bantu aku!" Rengek Naruto kepada Kakashi yang masih terduduk dibangku pasien.

"Tidak mau~" Jawab Kakashi sembari tersenyum dan melagukan jawabannya.

"U-uuh! Kalau begitu, henge!"

**POFF****!**

". . . . . ."

". . . . . ."

Kepulan asap kecil yang menutupi raga Naruto tadi perlahan-lahan memudar, Kakashi serta Sakura yang menjadi penonton 'pertunjukan baru' tersebut hening karena terkejut.

"Hebaaaat Naruto nii-chan!" Teriak Konohamaru dengan mata berbinar. "Sakura nee-chan terlihat begitu seksi!"

"Hehehe.. bagaimana, Kakashi-sensei?"

"I-itu—" Kakashi terbata, menelan beberapa gumpalan air ludah miliknya sendiri. Ia memerhatikan perubahan sosok Naruto yang kini telah menjadi Sakura dengan bikini putih yang teramat seksi itu. "Sepertinya kau membuatnya terlalu seksi." Komentar Kakashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Begitukah?" Jawab Naruto santai sembari memegang buah dada Sakura—atau lebih tepatnya dirinya sendiri—yang terbilang cukup besar.

"Ya. Lagipula Sakura kan tidak _sebesar_ itu." Tambah Kakashi mantap tanpa mempedulikan subjek orisinil yang sedang dibicarakan.

Sakura yang sejak tadi membatu kembali mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Kakashi pun menyadari perbuatan bodohnya beberapa detik lalu yang membuatnya ikut merasakan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. _Ketakutan...seram!_

Sakura mengeluarkan suara ular dengan getaran pada pita suaranya yang dari berat, hingga melengking.

"Kaaaaaaliiiiaaaaan iiiiniii….. SHANNAAAROOOOO!"

"Ugghhuooookh!"

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama, Sakura memukul Naruto serta Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga. Konohamaru yang melihat pemandangan tepat di depan matanya merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memutuskan, ia kemudian berlari terbirit-birit sembari menyeret Naruto yang telah K.O alias _Knocked Out_ oleh pukulan gahar milik Haruno Sakura sang pemenang!

"Monsteeeeeeeeeer!" Serta tidak lupa jeritan Konohamaru sepanjang lorong terdengar 'merdu' sembari berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Tungguuuu!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura, jangan berteriak di rumah sakit." Ucap Kakashi yang kini berusaha untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya akibat menerima tenaga monster Sakura tadi. "Te-tega sekali kau memukulku yang sedang terluka." Tambah Kakashi sembari memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Hmmph! Kalian ini memang benar-benar bodoh!"

Perempuan merah muda itu menjawab ketus sembari mendengus. Tanpa aba-aba maupun permintaan maaf, ia kembali mengeluarkan cakra hijau lembut miliknya. Melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menyembuhkan luka Kakashi—yang telah bertambah satu akibat 'semangat' Sakura.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, cakra hijau itu perlahan meredup dan menghilang.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai" Sakura bangkit dan berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, Sakura, apa hari ini kau jaga malam?"

Kakashi berdiri dari bangku pasien tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok muridnya yang sedang berjalan ke belakang meja kerjanya.

"Tidak." Sakura melirik jam dinding merahnya lewat ekor mata. "Mungkin sekitar pukul 7 aku akan pulang."

"Oh, kalau begitu sampai nanti."

Kakashi membuka pintu dan melambaikan tangannya, hendak pergi menuju kantor Hokage untuk melaporkan misinya. Sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei."

Sekejap gerakan Kakashi terhenti. Perlahan, pemilik surai perak itu menoleh, terdiam karena sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan salah satu muridnya, lalu memberikan senyum simpul sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu dengan begitu pelan. Tak lupa ia memberikan lambaian tangan terakhir sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mendengar suara ketukan sepatu semakin menjauh dari ruang prakteknya, Sakura menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya ia tahu alasan bahwa gurunya itu sengaja datang untuk menemaninya walau hanya sebentar. Meskipun luka-luka diseluruh tubuh Kakashi itu memang bukan sengaja pria itu buat untuk dapat berkunjung kesini dan bisa saja ia meminta ninja medis lain seperti Ino misalnya untuk menyembuhkan luka-lukanya.

Setelah beberapa menit keadaan ruangan menjadi hening, Sakura kemudian tertawa mengingat bagaimana tingkah Naruto tadi yang begitu konyol sampai sanggup membuatnya mengamuk. Wajah takut Naruto, Konohamaru, serta Kakashi semakin membuat tawanya menjadi.

Merasa bahwa suara tawanya semakin menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, sang perempuan merah muda kini berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali dan setelahnya, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul.

Kakashi, Naruto, mereka benar-benar mengerti kapan Sakura sedang menginginkan seseorang untuk berada disisinya. Perempuan itupun tak mengelak ketika dirinya berpikir alangkah beruntungnya ia jika ia mencintai Naruto, orang yang selalu ada untuknya, atau Kakashi yang selalu berusaha untuk menenangkan gundah hatinya.

Sakura kembali termenung menatap sebuah kertas putih dihadapannya. Tanpa ia sadari mulutnya menggumamkan suatu angka.

_4280. _

Angka tersebut merupakan jumlah lamanya hari penantian akan kepulangan seseorang yang dicintainya. Sungguh waktu yang tak terbilang singkat. Bahkan untuk perempuan seukuran Sakura, dapat menunggu selama itu sudah menjadi suatu keajaiban. Begitu ajaib karena kesetiaan menunggu hal fana yang tak akan pernah digenggamnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang atas usaha sia-sia yang selalu dilakukannya tiap malam—mencoba melupakan mimpi-mimpi buruknya yang terus berputar. Dan usaha lain seperti mengalirkan cakra hijaunya yang selalu berhasil menyembuhkan luka-luka orang yang membutuhkan ke luka hatinya. Sungguh sebuah hal sia-sia karena luka itu tetap saja terbuka seperti tak dapat disembuhkan.

Jika memang Sakura ingin melupakan sosok sang pria, ia tahu betul bahwa hal itu akan membutuhkan waktu. Waktu yang _sangat lama_. Karena dalam saat yang bersamaan, otaknya pun memiliki konflik untuk melupakan dan tetap mengingat memori tentang laki-laki itu. Jelas hal itu sangat berlawanan jika disandingkan.

"Haaah—"

_Sekali lagi_ Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Mengapa..._mengapa__ dirinya selalu lemah?_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Haaa~ chapter 1 akhirnya update! Bagaimana? Disini saya masih membuat kegalauan Sakura sama sekali belum mereda. Dapatkah feel kegalauan Sakura? Haha. Lalu, fic ini ternyata jadinya panjaaaaaaaaang sekali lho. Semoga pembaca ga bosan :)

Oh ya, terima kasih bagi yang sudah me-review, follow, maupun nge-fav fic ini. Kalian semangat saya! :D

Dan... mari balas review~

**W****hite-san, ****chapter ****Prologue**

J : Sai, hmm… Dia Cuma muncul sebagai 'tambahan' pada chapter mendekati akhir. Itupun Sai ga akan muncul lama. Hehe. Untuk setting, di chap ini udah disebut kalau di ambil 5 tahun kemudian. Intinya kelanjutan setelah perang ke-4, lah. Terima kasih! Di tunggu pula review selanjutnya :D

**RedTsubaki22-san, ****chapter ****Prologue**

J : Waah, terima kasih :D . Eh, gitu ya? Soalnya sempat dapat kritik dari teman kalau bahasa fic ini terlalu _to the point _a.k.a sederhana. Ga ada basa basi atau pendeskripsian yang bagus, makannya ku rombak ulang. Semoga di chap ini bahasanya sudah lebih muda di pahami. KakaSaku ya? Ga lama lagi ada kok. #ehem. Haha.


	3. Please, Stay By Her Side

Author : Yuta Uke

Beta : All Mighty Mamah Hazu Masaza

Chapter : 3 – Please, Stay By Her Side

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, **  
**  
Warning : Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Kau dan aku.._

_Aku dan kau.._

_Aku dan dia.._

_Kau dan dirinya.._

* * *

"Pagi Rin."

Suara berat milik pria berambut perak menyapa sebuah batu dingin dimana di permukaannya terukir nama yang tak asing bagi dirinya.

Nohara Rin.

Dimulainya aktivitas _keseharian _paginya seperti biasa. Tubuh yang tinggi itu ia biarkan mematung begitu saja setelah ia menaruh bunga untuk teman lamanya yang kini tertidur disana. Kedua bibir yang terlindungi masker hitam miliknya terkatup rapat seolah enggan mengeluarkan sepatah dua patah kata lagi untuk sang rekan.

Hening.

Itulah gambaran suasana pagi ini. Pria itu biasanya lancar bercerita berbagai macam hal kepada gadis berambut coklat itu, namun kali ini, hanya ucapan selamat pagi di awal kedatangannya tadilah yang sanggup dilontarkannya pagi ini.

Kedua mata yang telah banyak melihat kepahitan di masa lalu terpaku begitu saja pada batu nisan Rin. 5 tahun telah berlalu sejak pecahnya perang ke-4 dunia shinobi yang begitu mengerikan dan memakan korban begitu banyak. Seperti halnya salah satu murid Gai yang menjadi korban, Neji.

Masih setia dalam diamnya, ia kembali tenggelam di dalam labirin-labirin berduri masa lalu. Dikepalkannya tangan besarnya. Duri dalam labirin tersebut seolah menghujam hatinya yang tak pernah lelah merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Merutuki bahwa ia lah penyebab semuanya terjadi.

Memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela nafas panjang, pria itu segera membuka tautan kedua bibirnya yang rapat.

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Rin. Aku harus ke tempat Obito."

Tersenyum tipis sekali, pria itu perlahan berbalik dan berjalan menuju makam Obito.

Ya.

Teman baiknya yang sangat mencintai Rin dan menjadi dalang pecahnya perang shinobi ke-4 itu, _sekali lagi__,_ tertidur untuk selamanya.

Obito kini benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya. Dan sekali lagi pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Pagi, Obito."

Pemilik iris kelabu itu menatap nisan di depannya dan sedikit tertawa kecil ketika suara sapaannya itu terdengar aneh akibat tenggorokan yang terasa kering –_mungkin._ Ia hanya dapat mengucapkan kata 'selamat pagi' kepada Obito hari ini. Seperti yang dilakukannya untuk Rin tadi.

Lagi.

Kedua bibirnya ia rapatkan dengan erat seolah enggan memberikan ruang baginya untuk bernafas dari sana. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti dirinya yang tampak kokoh namun rapuh itu.

Kepingan masa lalu kembali tersusun rapi. Dikepalkannya kembali tangannya. Matanya memandang nanar pada tulisan yang terpahat disana.

Tidak.

Ia tidak sedang menyalahkan kawannya, ia kini tengah menyalahkan dirinya.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, Obito tak akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, Kyuubi tak akan datang menyerang Konoha.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, Minato tak akan perlu berkorban nyawa dan Naruto dapat hidup bahagia bersama kedua orang tuanya.

Jika ia dapat melindungi Rin, perang tak akan pecah dan beribu nyawa tak akan melayang sia-sia.

Kepalan tangannya semakin keras. Pria itu mulai menyalahkan dirinya kembali. Rasa penyesalan dan tanggung jawabnya yang begitu besar selalu menggerogoti hatinya.

Setelah bungkam selama sepuluh menit, sebelum akhirnya ia melambaikan tangan ketika sudah membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan menjauh dan mengucapkan kata perpisahan dengan nada yang sepi,

"Sampai jumpa besok."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surai-surai perak milik seorang pria terlihat menari mengikuti arah angin pagi yang kini tengah menyapanya dengan riang. Pria itu sejak tadi melamun dalam langkah tanpa arahnya. Berbicara dengan kawan-kawannya sepertinya menjadi salah satu aktivitas buruk untuk memulai pagi hari. Ia mulai berpikir apakah ia harus menghentikan kebiasaannya itu?

Langkah yang menuntunnya ke suatu tempat membuat dirinya kembali membeku. Ia memandang ke atas sedikit saat mata sayunya menangkap sebuah rumah yang memancarkan aura gelap nan kesepian.

Kaki jenjangnya yang telah berhenti melangkah kini melompat naik membawa pemiliknya berdiri tegak di atas genting untuk sekedar mendapatkan pemandangan akan rumah itu lebih jelas. Rumah yang sudah lama kosong karena penghuninya meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia merasa akhir-akhir ini dirinya semakin menjadi melankolis. Memang, sejak dulu ia sudah menjadi manusia melankolis karena kejadian yang menimpa kedua teman setimnya. Rin dan Obito. Namun, setelah perang , hari demi hari yang seharusnya ia jalani dengan penuh kekonyolan, canda tawa seperti biasa, dirasakannya berubah menjadi hari-hari suram yang semakin menambah beban batinnya. Mengapa Uchiha sanggup membuat hari-harinya suram?

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi terhentak dan melemparkan pandangannya kebawah. Sosok pemuda oranye yang begitu cerah membuyarkan seluruh lamunan panjangnya. Naruto.

"Yo." Kakashi turun dari tempatnya berpijak itu dan kini berada di hadapan Naruto. "Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi," Tambah Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei sendiri, tumben sekali ada di pagi hari. Biasanya kan setiap pagi kau tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan." Naruto terkekeh kecil sedangkan Kakashi hanya dapat tersenyum kecut.

"_Kali ini aku tersesat di labirin masa lalu."_ gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

"Rutinitasmu di waktu sepagi ini hanya memandangi rumah Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sembari melemparkan edaran pandangannya ke rumah Sasuke sejenak.

"Kebetulan saja. Kebetulan" Terdapat jeda dua detik sebelum Kakashi membalikan badannya dan berjalan ringan sambil menjawab.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu segera mengikutinya dari belakang, memandang punggung gurunya yang begitu kokoh. Kekokohan yang sama ketika dirinya melihat punggung Sakura.

_Kokoh,_ namun begitu kesepian.

Naruto menunduk meratapi jalan batuan dibawah alas kakinya, lalu tanpa sadar menoleh ke belakang mencoba mencari seseorang yang fana di rumah beraura gelap tadi. Seseorang yang mungkin saja akan berteriak dan mengatai dirinya.

"Naruto?"

"Eh?"

Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, ia segera menoleh kembali ke guru peraknya tersebut. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. Ia lupa akan kehadiran Kakashi dan tenggelam dalam dunianya.

"A-Ahahaha…rumah si bodoh itu suram sekali ya, seperti rumah hantu."

Naruto memberikan tawa dipaksakan. Meski mulutnya terbuka lebar karena tertawa, mata sang pemuda tak ikut tertawa. Kakashi mengetahui hal itu.

Seperti tidak ingin merusak suasana yang diciptakan salah satu murid pemberani itu, ia pun berusaha menyipitkan matanya dan ikut tertawa diatas lelucon tak konyol Naruto.

"Lalu, kau ada apa jalan-jalan disini sepagi ini?" Akhirnya Kakashi bertanya. Karena menurutnya, Naruto hanya akan bangun pagi jika ada misi.

"Ah…itu…aku ditugaskan untuk pergi ke Suna selama satu minggu. Kemarin Tsunade bacchan mengatakan hal itu kepadaku. Tsunade bacchan menyuruhku untuk berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Saat aku akan melangkah menuju gerbang tanpa sadar ternyata kakiku sudah menuntunku ke sekitar sini dan kemudian melihat kau diatas sana."

Naruto memberikan penjelasan dengan cukup detail. Ia pun menyelipkan tawa kecil setelah memberitahu gurunya. Kakashi tersenyum simpul karena tebakannya ternyata benar.

"Memangnya ada apa di Suna?"

Kakashi kembali bertanya. Karena baginya, tumben sekali Hokage ke-5 mengirim Naruto ke Suna. Mengingat hari-hari setelah perang shinobi ke-4 itu sangatlah damai. Jika kedamaian terusik pun, mungkin hanya perbuatan onar penjahat dari desa kecil yang tidak begitu mengancam.

Kedamaian ini adalah hal yang telah diberikan oleh seorang laki-laki cerah di depannya dan laki-laki suram yang entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Hmm…entahlah. Tsunade bacchan mengatakan itu semua adalah permintaan Gaara." Naruto melihat ke arah langit dimana sebentar lagi akan diselimuti cahaya hangat matahari pagi.

Kemudian si surai emas terdiam. "Lalu—" Kakashi menatapnya menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Naruto. "Aku juga mendengar bahwa itu ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke."

**Tap—**

"Eh?" Langkah sang guru terhenti. Ia terkejut.

_Sasuke? Sasuke yang sudah 5 tahun terakhir ini menghilang tanpa kabar?_

"Tunggu, tunggu. Maksudmu Sasuke ada di Suna?"

"Entahlah, Kakashi-sensei. Itu hanya kabar yang tidak pasti. Lagipula aku hanya mendengarnya sekilas." Murid disebelahnya segera mengangkat kedua bahu pasrah.

"Sensei, aku ada permintaan." Naruto kini menatap wajah Kakashi dengan tatapan yang mendadak serius. Namun Kakashi sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan Naruto pinta padanya.

"Jangan biarkan Sakura-chan mengetahui kabar itu sebelum aku menemukan kebenarannya."

Pemilik surai perak terdiam sesaat. Dan tak perlu lama, ia kembali tersenyum simpul saat mengetahui tebakannya yang ke dua dihari ini sangatlah tepat. Kakashi pun mengangguk sependapat. Ia tahu benar bahwa Naruto akan selalu memikirkan Sakura dan akan selalu bertindak untuk Sakura.

"Tenang saja, serahkan Sakura padaku." sahut Kakashi.

Mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan, Uzumaki muda tak segan-segan mengembangkan senyum kepada gurunya. Ia tahu bahwa Kakashi-sensei selalu peduli pada Sakura. Lalu…

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga akan meminta Kakashi-sensei untuk terus menempel pada Sakura-chan agar ia tak mempunyai waktu untuk melamun sedetik saja." Senyum dimana ia kembangkan sebelumnya kini terganti suara tawa cerah. Kakashi pun terdiam dan menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum dibalik masker.

"Terima kasih, Sensei!" Teriak Naruto yang kini telah berlari dari atap ke atap menuju gerbang Konoha.

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Chapter 3~ :D . Gimana? Err… Belum ada konflik sih. Masih pingin buat hari-hari damai mereka :P . Beberapa chap kedepan memang masih akan adem ayem aja. Eh tapi fic ini minim konflik sih. :plaak: . Buat yang menunggu KakaSaku, akan ada di chap depan. Semoga suka . Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Sayah masih menunggu review kalian untuk semangat sayah! Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 4!

Btw, chap 4 dan 5 akan update lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Itung-itung, karena sebentar lagi lebaran(?)


	4. Date?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 4 – Date?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Aku akan melindungimu._

_Kau yang terus mengejar dirinya._

_Kau yang selalu menangis._

_Kau yang begitu rapuh._

* * *

Hangatnya sinar kuning keemasan kini telah menyinari hamparan langit berwarna biru cerah di atas sana. Bola raksasa itu menyinari bumi dengan malu-malu. Para penduduk telah menyibak selimut mereka dan mulai menjalani keseharian mereka.

Di salah satu jalan yang mulai ramai, tampak seorang pria dengan perawakan santainya tengah berjalan menuju tempat yang tak pernah sepi pengunjung, rumah sakit Konoha. Kedua tangan besarnya ia masukan ke dalam kantung celananya, mata sayu miliknya mulai menyapu pemandangan monoton di hadapannya. Dalam kepalanya kini hanya 1, yaitu, murid perempuannya.

Masih dengan langkah kecilnya, pria dewasa itu tersenyum simpul karena ia kembali teringat akan misi-misi yang baru saja diterimanya dari sang Hokage medis setengah jam lalu. Ia sungguh beruntung karena 1 minggu ke depan ini dirinya dapat memenuhi janji pada murid penuh kejutan nomor 1nya itu karena misi-misi kali ini memang termasuk misi yang terbilang cukup mudah—bagi seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto selalu memikirkan Sakura, dan Kakashi bersyukur bahwa murid laki-lakinya itu meminta tolong kepadanya. Karena sebenarnya, pikiran untuk selalu menempel pada Sakura sebelum Naruto memintanya telah terbesit dalam pikirannya semenjak ia melihat kerapuhan terakhir yang ditunjukkan sang perempuan—saat tim 7 kembali ditinggal pergi salah satu anggotanya.

Merasakan ada yang janggal, ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

Otaknya berputar cepat. Jika pemikiran tersebut telah ada bahkan sebelum Naruto memintanya, bukankah artinya meskipun Naruto tak memintanya, ia akan berusaha terus berada disisi Sakura?

_Kenapa?_

Kakashi terdiam, otak cerdiknya kini berpikir lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Berusaha mencari jawaban atas pemikirannya tadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, pria Hatake itu kembali melangkah. Secara teori, otak cerdiknya memang tak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, namun, dalam hatinya ia menyakini bahwa semua itu termasuk kewajibannya sebagai guru dari tim 7.

XXXX

Selang 15 menit pria dewasa itu melangkah, ia di depan bangunan kokoh dengan aroma khas bahan-bahan kimia tempat tujuannya.

Rumah sakit Konoha.

"Sakura ada?"

Pemilik surai perak yang kini telah berada di depan meja resepsionis segera bertanya tanpa basa basi kepada wanita yang telah cukup berumur yang tengah bertugas pagi ini.

Setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa basa basinya, Kakashi terdiam sejenak dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, pria itu seolah tersadar akan pertanyaan konyol yang ia lontarkan tadi.

_Tentu saja Sakura ada, bukan? _

Mengerti bahwa tamu dihadapannya yang notabene adalah seorang _ninja hebat_ menyadari pertanyaan konyol miliknya sendiri, wanita dengan balutan seragam putih khas perawat itu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura baru saja tiba dan sekarang berada di ruang prakteknya.

Kakashi mengangguk dan berterima kasih setelah mendengar jawaban perawat wanita tersebut. Tanpa hitungan menit, tubuh kokoh itu segera berbalik dan mulai menelusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit untuk mencapai ruang praktek murid perempuannya.

"Pasien selanjutnya."

Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Kini matanya melihat seorang wanita dengan balutan seragam putih lain tengah membuka pintu dan memanggil pasien selanjutnya.

"_**Nona Sakura baru saja datang. Beliau kini tengah berada di ruangannya."**_

Kakashi kembali teringat akan kata-kata perawat di resepsionis tadi. Padahal Sakura baru saja datang, tapi orang-orang yang menyambut—menunggu—nya sudah begitu banyak. Ia yakin bahwa Sakura tak akan sanggup melamun sedetikpun karena hari ini Haruno muda itu pasti akan begitu sibuk.

Menghela nafas kecil, pria itu sebenarnya sudah sedikit tahu bahwa kedatangannya dapat berujung pada sebuah usaha sia-sia. Seharusnya ia datang saat istirahat siang atau setelah Sakura pulang. Namun, dorongan untuk segera mengunjungi murid merah muda itu begitu besar sehingga logika dan keinginannya bertolak belakang dan disinilah ia kini, merenung di deretan bangku tunggu pasien.

Terdiam selama beberapa detik, ia memerintahkan kepada otak cerdasnya untuk berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang apakah dirinya harus kembali pergi ataukah menunggu Sakura sampai jam makan siang tiba nanti.

Sekali lagi ketidaksinkronan antara keinginan dan logikanya membuat dirinya harus tenggelam dalam keputusan lebih dalam. Hati kecilnya menyuruh pria itu untuk tetap menunggu karena kebetulan sekali hari ini ia bebas tugas.

Kakashi kemudian menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, 2 menit berlalu dan akhirnya ia mendapat sebuah keputusan. Menunggu.

1 jam,

2 jam,

3 jam,

4 jam,

5 jam.

"Uuuuh."

Erangan kecil terdengar dari pria dewasa yang kini tengah menutup sebuah novel berjudul Icha Icha Tactics—kesayangannya. Pria itu merasa bosan. Menunggu selama 5 jam memang bukanlah suatu pilihan bagus bahkan untuk seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Mata kelabunya ia biarkan terpaku pada sampul novel karya Jiraiya, sang trio legendaris _sannin_. Kakashi sadar bahwa kebosanannya saat ini sudah sampai ditingkat akut. Menunggu dengan berbekal novel kesayangan ternyata dapat membuat dirinya terseret arus bernama kebosanan. Sungguh fenomena langka yang patut di dokumentasikan mengingat seorang Hatake Kakashi merasa bosan karena terus membaca Icha Icha Series.

Setelah memasukkan kembali novelnya ke kantung kecil, pria itu memejamkan matanya yang lelah—karena sejak tadi terus berkutat dengan novelnya. Sedetik kemudian terdengarlah suara tawa kecil miliknya. Saat ini Kakashi merasa sangat ingin minta maaf kepada Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura karena saat mereka genin dulu, dirinya selalu membuat bocah-bocah dengan pribadi bertolak belakang itu menunggu selama 5 jam. Ternyata, menunggu merupakan pekerjaan sulit disbandingkan dengan misi tingkat A.

Puas mengingat kesalahan kecil lainnya di masa lalu, ia membuka matanya kembali dan mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap detik ini juga ia dapat menangkap warna merah muda milik Sakura. Namun tentu saja nihil. Pintu ruang praktek sang perempuan masih tertutup rapat dan tak ada tanda-tanda muridnya akan menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal, pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi membatu. Suara familiar milik seseorang yang sejak tadi menjadi subjek yang ditunggunya memanggil namanya.

Pria itu berbalik dan mendapati perempuan muda itu kini tengah terbalut jas putih miliknya dan berdiri diambang pintu.

"Kau terluka lagi? Aku baru saja istirahat sih, tapi ayo cepat masuk. Aku akan mengobatimu."

Tak bergeming dari tempatnya berpijak, Kakashi merasakan suatu perasaan lega yang datang menggelitik hatinya.

_Perasaan lega apa ini?_

"Ah— Tidak tidak. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk dirawat olehmu—" Kakashi terdiam "—Lagi." Tambah pria itu disusul dengan tawa kecil dari sang ninja medis.

"Oh…lalu? Kau ada perlu denganku? Atau kau sedang berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah sakit? A-ataukah kau tersesat di rumah sakit? Yah— jika Kakashi-sensei sih, segala kemungkinan pasti dapat terjadi."

Perempuan merah muda itu tertawa kembali atas kata-katanya sendiri. Sedang sang subjek yang menjadi lelucon hanya dapat tersenyum kecut saat merasakan wibawanya semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Itu—"

Sekejap senyuman kecut milik Kakashi telah tergantikan dengan senyuman penuh pancaran kebingungan di dalamnya. Pria itu tersadar, apa yang harus ia katakan?

Mungkinkah ia harus mengatakan bahwa Naruto lah yang memintanya menemani perempuan itu?

Ataukah ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia hanya ingin menemani Sakura?

_Mana mungkin bodoh! _

Masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Kakashi tampak tak menyadari sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura tengah menatap gerak gerik anehnya dengan begitu lekat. Kedua alis Sakura kini saling bertautan sehingga membentuk kerutan di dahinya. Sungguh, baginya saat ini, Kakashi dengan gerakan mencurigakan dihadapannya membuat dirinya merasa keanehan milik sang guru semakin lama semakin menjadi.

"Sensei?"

"Ah! Makan siang! Kau belum makan siang kan?"

Tersentak atas panggilan dari Sakura, Kakashi akhirnya dengan cepat menjawab asal. Baginya, pertanyaan yang spontan ia lontarkan itu adalah hal terwajar dalam kasusnya kali ini.

Sedetik kemudian, Kakashi ingin sekali menepuk dahinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia melontarkan pertanyaan konyol. Bagaimana pun, Kakashi tentu tahu bahwa muridnya baru saja keluar dari ruang praktek untuk beristirahat.

"Eh? Kau mengajakku makan siang? Maksudku, apa ini ajakan kencan?"

Sakura kembali tertawa saat menyadari bahwa ia tengah berusaha menggoda guru bermata malas di hadapannya itu. Ajakan yang baru saja di dapatkannya merupakan suatu fenomena langka, karena sampai detik ini tak pernah sang guru mengajaknya makan bersama—berdua.

"Ya-yaah— Anggap saja begitu."

Kakashi yang masih sedikit sulit menguasai dirinya hanya menjawab godaan Sakura seadanya. Kemudian mata malasnya menangkap sosok Sakura yang tengah mengangguk-angguk.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menerima ajakan kencanmu dengan senang hati, Sensei." Jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar jawaban bernada riang milik Sakura tadi, Kakashi merasakan hatinya begitu senang.

_Senang?_

"Kalau begitu ayo." Kakashi kemudian membalikkan badannya—_lagi,_ hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Tunggu dulu, karena ini kencan, maka Kakashi-sensei lah yang akan membayar semuanya, ya." Tambah Sakura dengan semangat.

Kakashi terdiam, seketika ia sukses tertawa karena merasa perasaan senang miliknya yang tadi datang menggelitik hati dirasa sangat sia-sia setelah mendengar kalimat lanjutan Sakura. Pria yang memiliki jarak umur 14 tahun dengan murid perempuannya itu akhirnya menyerah dan meng-_iya_-kan _todongan_ milik Sakura tadi.

_Tidak ada manis-manisnya!_

Begitulah pikir Hatake Kakashi dan akhirnya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju _tempat kencan pertamanya_.

XXXX

"… Ka-Kakashi-sensei…."

"Hmm?"

"Masa kau mengajak seorang gadis makan ramen di kencan pertamanya bersamamu?!"

Sakura berteriak frustasi di dalam kedai ramen Ichiraku yang kini menjadi tujuan santap siangnya hari ini. Orang-orang disekitar mereka segera menoleh dan tertawa karena tak sengaja mendengar keluhan—super kencang—Sakura tadi.

"Sa-Sakura, suaramu terlalu besar."

Dengan setengah berbisik—dan setengah panik— Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sejak tadi masih saja menggerutu. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa murid perempuan—yang tak manis—di sampingnya ini begitu mampu membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Malangnya gadis ini." Sakura melanjutkan keluhannya sebelum akhirnya turut memesan makanannya juga.

Menghela nafas kecil, Kakashi hanya dapat merutuki dirinya yang memang tidak pernah terbiasa dengan seorang perempuan. Sejak kecil, perempuan yang pernah dekat dengannya hanyalah Rin. Kedekatan itupun semata-mata tercipta karena perempuan itu adalah rekan satu timnya. Hubungan sebatas rekan satu tim mereka pun tak begitu lama karena pada akhirnya Rin berakhir ditangannya sendiri.

_Ironis._

Terlepas dari Rin, hubungannya dengan perempuan-perempuan lain hanyalah sebatas misi. Tak ada yang istimewa, tak ada yang khusus. Bagi Kakashi, mengajak makan seorang perempuan dan duduk berdampingan dengannya seperti ini adalah hal pertama.

"Sensei, jadinya kau pesan apa?"

Tersadar dari lamunan masa lalu yang semakin lama semakin membuat dirinya tersesat, Kakashi segera menyamakan pesanannya dengan Sakura. Sang paman ramen mengangguk mengerti dan dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka datang, guru dan murid itu memulai percakapan tentang bagaimana keseharian sang murid hari ini. Sakura menjawabnya sembari menghela nafas panjang dan jemari milik perempuan itu dengan lihai memijat-mijat pundaknya sendiri. Melihat ekspresi kelelahan milik Sakura tadi membuat Kakashi tertawa lega.

Lega karena Sakura begitu sibuk sehingga perempuan itu tidak memiliki waktu bahkan sedetikpun untuk berpikir macam-macam tentang Sasuke.

"Silahkan. Lho? Kalian tak bersama Naruto?"

Sang paman ramen bertanya setelah selesai berkutat pada pesanan mereka dan menaruhnya dihadapan kedua _Jounin _hebat tersebut sembari mata sipitnya mencari-cari sosok pemuda oranye yang memang sering sekali datang ke kedainya tersebut.

"Tidak." Jawab Sakura singkat sembari mengambil sumpit "Itadakimasu." Lanjutnya.

"Oh…jadi misinya ke Sunagakure itu dimulai hari ini ya?"

Paman bertubuh berisi itu menambahkan kalimatnya kembali dan hal itu sukses membuat Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya sembari mengerutkan dahi.

"Naruto? Misi ke Suna? Tumben sekali." Tanya Sakura di atas pertanyaan sang paman.

"Ya, kemarin ia menceritakannya padaku. Sepertinya misi itu juga ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Sakura!" Kakashi memotong kalimat sang paman secepat kilat. "Kenapa kau berhenti makan? Ayo cepat dimakan sebelum ramenmu mendingin. Ramen lebih lezat jika panas."

Agak merasakan bahwa keadaan akan bertambah gawat jika ia tak memotong kalimat milik sang pemilik kedai, Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dengan kalimat konyolnya—_lagi_.

_Gawat! _

Merutuki penyebaran informasi yang begitu cepat, Kakashi melirik sang paman dengan begitu tajam—mengisyaratkan agar pria itu bungkam. Dan tak perlu memakan waktu lama untuk mengetahui maksud dari pria j_ounin_ di hadapannya, sang paman segera berdalih bahwa ia harus membuat pesanan lain.

Sakura semakin mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan ada kejanggalan antara dua pria dewasa di dekatnya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, perempuan medis itu akhirnya melanjutkan kembali kegiatan santap siangnya yang terhenti, berusaha menghiraukan hal janggal tersebut.

_Bahaya…_

Pria perak itu ikut menghela nafasnya pelan, bersyukur hari ini perempuan keras kepala disampingnya hanya menurut saja. Mungkin kata-kata konyol tentang 'kelezatan ramen saat panas' membuat Sakura lebih memilih menuruti kalimatnya. Jika memang iya, Kakashi akan amat sangat berterima kasih pada kekonyolannya.

"Kakashi-sensei, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya." Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Jarang sekali kau mengajakku makan berdua seperti ini. Eh, tunggu, sepertinya hampir tidak pernah." Perempuan itu tertawa kecil.

"Yaah— benar juga."

Lagi-lagi Kakashi hanya menjawab seadanya. Tangannya ia masukkan kembali pada kantung celana. Mata hitamnya ia fokuskan pada sosok perempuan muda yang tengah merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas—berusaha membuat otot-otot kakunya menjadi lebih baik.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi. Sebentar lagi jam istirahatku habis."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang guru, Sakura segera melambaikan tangan dan melangkah pergi menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Pria dewasa itu masih setia memandangi punggung yang tampak kokoh milik perempuan di depannya. Sungguh sebuah pantulan yang berbeda dengan diri sang perempuan yang saat itu masih berumur 12 tahun dulu.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Mata kelabu miliknya menangkap Sakura kembali terhenti dan membalikan badannya. Suaranya begitu lantang.

"Terima kasih!" Tambah perempuan muda itu lagi sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang mematung disana.

Kakashi terpaku. Entah mengapa ia sering sekali mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari sosok merah muda yang telah menjauh itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, kini dirinya tengah tersenyum kecil. Hangatnya senyuman milik Sakura setiap perempuan itu mengucapkan terima kasih padanya membuatnya merasakan ada sebuncah perasaan aneh dalam hatinya.

_Perasaan menggelitik apakah ini?_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Yahooo! Chap 4! :D . Rasanya sayah membuat Kakashi-sensei jadi "agak" konyol ya disini. Eh tapi, dia memang konyol kok :P . Lalu, apa kalian suka KakaSakunya? :3 . Bagi yang belum puas, tenang saja! Masih ada banyaaaaaaaaaaaaak chapter KakaSaku menanti kalian. Untuk yang menunggu SasuSaku, sabar yaah . Masih lama soalnya. Haha.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Sayah masih menunggu review kalian untuk semangat sayah! Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 5!

Balas review dulu ah~

**White-san, Chapter 2**

J : Wihiii~ Sasuke yaa... Masih lama dia :P

**Males login-san, Chapter 3**

J : Iyaaa... :'( Friendship mereka memang begitu menyesakkan dan sedikit ironis :'(

**RedTsubaki22-san, Chapter 2 & 3**

J : Haha, iya di chap 2 sengaja mau bikin "kemunculan konyol Naruto" soalnya :P

Iyakah? Di chap 3 aku sengaja sih bikin "kegalauan" Kakashi-sensei. Lalu, Kakashi-sensei itu memang tipe melankolis kok :P . Kalau baca manga chapter terbaru, keliatan tuh dia melankolis lagi :')

Sasuke ya? Dia masih lamaaaaaa munculnya kok. :P


	5. They don't Here

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 5 – They don't Here

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Aku ingin kau terus berada di dekatku._

_Aku ingin kau terus menenangkan hatiku._

_Aku ingin kau membuatku tertawa._

_Aku ingin kau mengatakan hal yang dapat meringankan beban hatiku._

* * *

"**_Sakura."_**

Kedua bola mata hijau teduh milik seorang perempuan merah muda segera terbelalak, membuat pemiliknya tersadar dari tidur panjangnya. Rona merah yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya hilang, kini perempuan itu pucat dengan hiasan bulir keringat dingin menghiasi wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Alunan deru nafas miliknya juga begitu tak beraturan, sehingga dadanya naik turun dengan begitu cepat—karena sang perempuan berusaha menghirup oksigen dengan tak sabar.

Perempuan bernama Sakura itu masih terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Tengah malam memang membuat suasana begitu sunyi senyap, yang ada hanyalah suara detik jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di atas pintunya sebagai pemecah atmosfir suram dalam ruangan kecil itu.

"Ugh!"

Memejamkan matanya beberapa saat, Sakura memutuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Tubuh yang terbalut pakaian khusus malam hari itu ia dudukan masih di atas kasurnya. Kedua tangannya ia tungkupan pada wajahnya.

Mimpi buruk itu lagi.

_Selalu._

Di malam ke 4822nya, murid cerdas Tsunade itu sekali lagi memimpikan seseorang yang terus menghantui tiap tidurnya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan yang telah tenggelam dalam kegelapan.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya, deru nafasnya masih belum dapat sepenuhnya di katakan kembali normal. Rona merah yang selalu terlukis di pipinya pun masih enggan menampakkan warnanya. Dengan perlahan tangan kanan miliknya yang telah terbalut cakra hijau ia arahkan ke dadanya yang sekali lagi merasakan apa itu sakit. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka tak kasat mata yang selalu menyiksanya.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah hal pertama. Terjaga dari mimpi buruknya, nafas tersengal, wajah memucat dan berkeringat dingin, tangan dengan cakra hijau berusaha menyembuhkan 'sesuatu', semua adalah kegiatan yang dapat di kategorikan sebagai bagian dari keseharian sang perempuan musim semi itu.

Sungguh, sejak Uchiha bungsu itu pergi meninggalkannya, Sakura tak mengenal kata 'ketentraman' dalam hidupnya. Luka di hatinya begitu besar. Tertutup, dan dapat dengan mudah terbuka lagi. Begitulah siklus kehidupannya. Mungkin, jika dapat disandingkan dengan guru peraknya, mereka memiliki satu kemiripan.

Selalu tersesat dalam masa lalu.

Mengepalkan tangannya, cakra hijau lembut itu perlahan memudar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar hilang. Perempuan itu menunduk memandangi kasur miliknya. Otak cerdas miliknya setidaknya sudah sangat sadar akan usaha penyembuhan luka tak kasat mata di hatinya amat sangat sia-sia.

_Sial…_

XXXX

Bola raksasa dengan sinar keemasannya telah kembali menyapa desa kecil yang tengah menikmati kedamaian, buah hasil sisa-sisa pertarungan yang begitu keji beberapa tahun lalu.

Tak jauh dari hiruk pikuk desa, terlihat sosok merah muda yang semalam sempat terjatuh kembali dalam kenangan pahitnya kini tengah berjalan gontai menelusuri setiap lorong gedung tempat ninja nomor 1 di Konoha itu bekerja.

Perempuan muda itu sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan khusus Tsunade. Hari ini memang jadwal untuknya melapor. Menghela nafas sebentar, perempuan yang telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu pemisah jarak antara dirinya dan sang Hokage mulai mengetuk benda kokoh tersebut dan masuk.

"Tsunade-sama, anda memanggil saya?"

"Akhirnya kau datang." Jawab Tsunade yang terlihat begitu berantakan. Sepertinya wanita paruh baya yang masih saja cantik itu sehabis lembur semalam.

Sakura segera masuk setelah menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Dilihatnya Shizune tengah sibuk merapikan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di depan meja kerja sang Hokage.

"Pagi, Shizune-senpai."

"Pagi, Sakura."

Wanita berambut hitam itu tersenyum simpul dan kembali tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya. Junior merah muda tersebut sedikit merasakan bahwa dirinya akan berhadapan dengan setumpuk pekerjaan seperti seniornya.

"Sakura, tadi baru saja aku mendapat permintaan dari Sunagakure agar Konoha mengirimkan sampel obat-obatan yang mereka butuhkan dalam data ini. Setelah itu, lusa, para ninja medis Iwagakure dan Kirigakure akan mengadakan pertemuan di Konoha. Untuk itu, aku menunjuk kau sebagai penanggung jawab pertemuan nanti. Ini data-data yang kau butuhkan."

Sakura tersenyum kecut saat mendengarkan lantunan kalimat panjang yang terlontar dari mulut merah milik Tsunade. Ia merasa tebakannya sungguh tepat karena memang ia akan mendapat pekerjaan banyak. Meskipun ada sedikit perasaan sebal, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tak dapat memungkiri adanya perasaan lega. Sebuah perasaan yang akan menyelamatkannya dari waktu senggang yang biasanya secara tak sadar dapat membuatnya memikirkan hal yang akan membuatnya kemballi tersesat.

Mengambil segunung data yang diserahkan untuknya, kedua mata teduh itu ia sapukan pada huruf demi huruf yang tersusun rapi disana.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat setelah melihat sekilas dokumennya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu laporanmu selanjutnya."

Tanpa ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan pribadi milik Tsunade, Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah sakit Konoha. Perempuan berparas manis itu memererat dokumen-dokumen penting yang berada dalam dekapannya. Hari ini ia yakin seluruh pikirannya akan tersita oleh pekerjaan yang menumpuk.

XXXX

"U—uhh, sepertinya aku akan cepat tua."

Jemari putih nan ramping milik perempuan muda itu tengah memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang sudah mulai merasakan efek samping dari segunung pekerjaan . Sungguh, banyak pekerjaan pun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sejak kembali dari ruangan Tsunade, ia benar-benar menenggelamkan seluruh pikirannya dalam pekerjaan.

Merasakan ototnya menegang dan lelah menyerang matanya, Sakura memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki saat ini. Surai pendeknya ia biarkan terurai begitu saja dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

_Pukul 9 malam._

Bunyi detik jam dinding merah di ruang kerjanya membuat Sakura sedikit menghela nafas. Sudah lewat 2 jam dari waktunya pulang. Namun, alih-alih meninggalkan ruangan yang telah seperti kamar keduanya itu, ia masih setia berada disana.

Kedua mata yang sejak tadi ia arahkan kepada langit-langit ruangan ia pejamkan. Saat ini, ia mencoba mengingat kembali memori saat sore hari tadi ketika dirinya mencari sosok pria dewasa tinggi yang kemarin baru saja mengajaknya berkencan di kedai ramen.

"Bodoh."

Perempuan itu terkekeh kecil saat mengingat wajah kikuk gurunya yang ia tahu sangat jarang makan berdua dengan lawan jenisnya. Baginya, Kakashi kemarin adalah hal langka yang mungkin saja tak dapat ia temukan kembali esok hari.

Kemudian, memori-memorinya menampilkan warna-warna monoton yang selalu menemani harinya.

_Naruto,_

_Kakashi-sensei._

Sejak kepergian Sasuke setelah perang shinobi ke empat, lima tahun dulu, hari-harinya selalu diwarnai oleh warna oranye dan perak. Warna oranye yang mencerahkan harinya dan warna perak yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Sakura sedikit memertanyakan mengapa kedua orang itu selalu saja menempel padanya bagaikan seekor anak ayam yang selalu mengekori induknya. Tertawa terbahak-bahak, ia sadar betul akan jawaban atas pertanyaan bodohnya tersebut.

"Haaa… Naruto sedang pergi misi dan Kakashi-sensei seharian ini juga tak terlihat. Rasanya bosan. Apa Kakashi-sensei juga sedang ada misi?"

Masih dengan mata terpejam, perempuan itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman simpul.

_Mana mungkin Kakashi dan Naruto akan terus berada disisinya?_

_Mereka pasti mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing!_

Merasakan seonggok perasaan aneh yang begitu familiar baginya perlahan-lahan mulai masuk hati, Sakura segera membuka mata kembali dan menarik kursinya mendekati meja kerjanya. Murid asuhan Tsunade itu mendadak memutuskan untuk lembur selama 3 hari berturut-turut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Apa target masih belum ditemukan?"

Dengan cekatan seorang pria berubuh tinggi dengan masker yang menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya menelusuri setiap area musuh disekitarnya, berharap menemukan sosok _missing nin _yang menjadi targetnya dalam misi kali ini. Nafas milik pria itu sedikit tersengal.

"Kakashi-senpai, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Mengapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

"Diamlah, Tenzo. Aku sedang konsentrasi!"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu lagi." Pria yang Kakashi panggil dengan nama Tenzo itu mengeluh.

Kakashi kemudian kembali melompat ke atas pohon untuk sekedar melihat perkembangan area musuh di bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian pria itu mendecih kesal karena musuh telah mengelabuinya—area di depan matanya telah kosong tanpa penghuni seorangpun. Dapat Kakashi pastikan bahwa targetnya telah melarikan diri.

"Tenzo!" Kakashi meneriakkan nama mantan juniornya di ANBU yang sibuk mencari sisa-sisa kehidupan di bawah sana. "Target telah pergi, kita harus bergegas!"

"Kakashi-senpai, panggil aku Yamato! Ah! Tunggu!" Teriak pria yang kini mengatakan namanya Yamato sembari mengejar Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja kembali berlari.

_"__Semoga dia baik-baik saja.__"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Secercah cahaya hangat nan menyilaukan dengan malu-malu menembus masuk jendela kaca yang telah terbuka. Kegelapan malam telah tergantikan oleh cerahnya langit biru yang begitu menyegarkan mata. Sebuah sususan kapas langit milik Tuhan bergerak perlahan seperti menyapa setiap penduduk desa dan setelahnya benda itu melenggang pergi.

Seorang perempuan yang masih terbalutkan jas putih panjang miliknya tengah menengadahkan kepala menatap salah satu maha karya indah milik Tuhan. Sesekali mata teduhnya menyipit karena sinar mentari pagi yang telah kembali bersemangat menampakkan kehangatannya.

Bibir tipis milik sang perempuan tersenyum tipis saat menyadari bahwa kegelapan malam masih menghantui dirinya. Cerahnya dunia di luar sana seperti sedang menertawakan dirinya yang begitu suram pagi hari ini.

**TOK TOK**

"Sakura, aku masuk."

Lamunan Sakura terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara ketukan pintu. Perempuan itu segera berbalik dan duduk kembali di atas kursi kerjanya. Menunggu-nunggu siapakah gerangan tamu yang mendatanginya sepagi ini.

"Pagi, Sakura." Sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah seniornya.

"Ah, pagi Shizune-senpai— Tsunade-sama?!" Sakura kemudian terkejut melihat sang Hokage kini berada di ruang prakteknya.

"Pagi ini aku memang ada keperluan disini. Dan menurutku, sekalian saja aku menemani Shizune yang akan memberikan beberapa data lagi untuk pertemuan nanti." Jelas Tsunade seolah tahu keterkejutan salah satu muridnya.

"Uhh— lagi?" Keluh Sakura sembari menerima setumpuk data.

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat sekali." Wanita yang telah lama menjadi pengikut Tsunade itu perlahan mendekati Sakura untuk sekedar melihat warna wajah juniornya yang kurang sehat.

"Kau semalaman disini?" Tambah wanita cantik di belakang Shizune.

"Begitulah. Aku tak ingin membuat Suna menunggu apa yang mereka minta dan aku tak ingin acara besok gagal maka kemarin kucoba menyelesaikan sebagiannya." Jelas Sakura sembari mengecek data baru yang tadi diterimanya.

"Lalu, Senpai, kebetulan sekali aku ingin menyerahkan sampel obat-obatan yang Suna minta." Kegiatan mengecek data itu ia hentikan. Kemudian Sakura berjalan ke arah rak obat-obatan di pojok ruangannya.

"Kau mengumpulkan obat-obatan itu seharian?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Hampir setengahnya sudah ada. Aku memang selalu menyiapkan beberapa sampel." Jawab Sakura sembari mengambil sebuah kotak yang cukup besar. "Nah, silahkan."

Perempuan Haruno itu kemudian menyerahkan kotak berwarna putih yang tadi di ambilnya kepada Shizune. Sang senior yang telah lama masuk dalam dunia per-medis-an masih saja memerhatikan wajah Sakura dengan seksama.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu."

Setelah beberapa detik wanita itu memandangi wajah Sakura, akhirnya Shizune berbalik dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang praktek serba putih itu. Tsunade pun tanpa banyak bicara lagi ikut menyusul sang murid yang telah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sakura." Tsunade yang kini telah berada diambang pintu itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Kau adalah ninja medis. Ninja medis tahu batas tubuhnya sendiri." Ucap Tsunade dengan penuh penekakan tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Ya. Aku mengerti, Shishou." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Wanita bermata coklat terang itu terdiam sejenak, kemudian dilangkahkan lagi kakinya pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Shizune tersenyum tipis pada perempuan itu lalu segera menutup pintu. Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang. Di tepuknya kedua pipi putih miliknya dengan cukup keras.

"Baiklah! Hari ini juga mari lembur!"

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Holaaaa semuaaa… Chapter 5 nih :D . Btw, selamat lebaran ya bagi yang merayakan :telat wooi: . Terus, besok chapternya KakaSaku lagi nih. Fufu. Itu salah satu chapter kesukaan saya—dari beberapa chapter lain yang juga favorite. :P

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 6!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 4**

J : SaiSaku? Sayangnya tidak ada :') . Adanya cuma SasuSaku, KakaSaku sama sedikit NaruSaku. :'D

**L-Kira99-san, Chapter 4**

J : Niatnya update cepet, tapi ternyata agak lama juga nih :P . Tapi, sudah update, kan? :3

**JunShiKyu-san, Chapter 4**

J : KakaSaku? SIAP! :P

**G punya id-san, Chapter 4**

J : Waaah… Terima kasih. J

Ah, iyakah? Ku kira bakal OOC lho ;A; . Tapi syukurlah kalau menurutmu tidak OOC haha.

Kenapa? Ga suka NaruSaku kah? :P . Aku bukannya sengaja ga mau buat NaruSaku yang banyak, tapi ga dapet feelnya gitu kalau buat NaruSaku ;A; . Tapi, respect sama perasaan Naruto yang begitu "unyuuh" buat Sakura, sih :3


	6. Once Again You Save Me

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 6 – Once Again You Save Me

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Jangan pergi. Kau datang untukku._

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kau kembali untukku._

_Tetaplah berada disisiku. Kau berada disampingku._

_Aku tidak ingin sendiri. Kau, kembali menyelamatkan ku._

* * *

Ada kalanya cahaya emas yang menyilaukan itu semakin meredup, ada kalanya langit berwarna biru yang begitu cerah itu tergantikan oleh indahnya warna jingga. Dan, ada kalanya pula kedua warna-warna indah itu semakin lama semakin memudar, kemudian berakhir pada pekatnya gelap malam.

Begitulah seterusnya perputaran siklus keseharian milik seorang perempuan yang kini tengah menenggelamkan seluruh pikiran dan tenaganya di dalam tumpukan kertas berwarna putih yang telah ternoda oleh tinta hitam di atasnya.

_1 hari,_

_2 hari,_

_3 hari._

Keseharian monoton yang tentu sangat menguras seluruh tenaga sang perempuan sudah mencapai hari ke-3. Otak cerdasnya ia biarkan terus berputar, raganya seakan tak mengenal kata letih sekalipun terus bekerja tanpa istirahat yang cukup.

Di sela-sela aktivitas melelahkan tersebut, sesekali dilemparkannya pandangan matanya ke luar jendela kaca ruang prakteknya jika dirinya merasa tubuh dan otaknya sudah mencapai batasnya sembari meminum kopi—dengan sedikit gula yang menurut perempuan itu pahit—yang telah ia persiapkan.

Bekerja terus menerus tentu membuat siapapun akan menjadi lebih 'rusak'.

Mata hijau yang selalu berbinar itu kian lama kian meredup. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata yang mulai menebal semakin terlihat jelas. Bibir ranum yang selalu tersenyum itu memucat.

Sesungguhnya, perempuan merah muda itu tahu tindakan konyolnya ini dapat membuat dirinya sendiri celaka. Bagaimana tidak, 3 hari ia berkutat oleh tumpukan pekerjaan dan sama sekali tidak mengistirahatkan dirinya di malam hari. Ia bekerja tanpa tidur!

Perempuan manis itu lebih memilih untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaan daripada memilih untuk sekedar mengecek kondisi tubuhnya—atau mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Ah! Sudah jam segini!"

Panik mendapati dirinya terlalu lama melamun, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangan putihnya dengan cekatan mengumpulkan beberapa lembar data yang akan dibutuhkannya untuk pertemuan hari ini. Setelah merasa data penunjangnya telah terkumpul seluruhnya, kaki yang tak terlalu panjang itu segera ia langkahkan menuju ke tempat pertemuan.

"Selamat pagi."

Dengan senyum secerah mungkin, ia yang telah berdiri di pintu masuk gedung tengah memberi salam kepada para ninja-ninja medis dari Iwagakure dan Kirigakure sembari memersilahkan mereka masuk. Setelahnya, perempuan itu memberi sambutan singkat yang menjadi sebuah pembukaan acara pertemuan ninja medis antar 3 desa besar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi-senpai!"

Sekali lagi, Kakashi merasa kupingnya kembali panas karena pria dibelakangnya selalu berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Diamlah, Tenzo! Sejak 2 hari lalu kau berisik sekali." Gerutu Kakashi yang masih sibuk melompati pepohonan besar—rute pulangnya.

"Sejak 2 hari yang lalu pula kau begitu terburu-buru. Seharusnya kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk pulang ke desa secepat ini, bukan?"

Tenzo—atau lebih tepatnya Yamato—menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah aneh milik mantan seniornya di depan sana. Pria yang satu-satunya menjadi pewaris tunggal elemen kayu milik mendiang Hokage pertama itu tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal dengan kepala dinginnya begitu tergesa-gesa saat ini.

"Padahal jadwal untuk kembali ke desa hari ini, tapi kau malah tetap bersikeras dan mulai kembali ke desa sejak kemarin sore."

Mendengar pertanyaan—serta keluhan—milik mantan juniornya di belakang sana, yang di protes hanya terdiam dan memusatkan pikiran pada langkah-langkahnya. Sedang yang melontarkan protes memijat bahu kirinya yang terasa pegal karena ulah Kakashi yang bersikeras akan pulang tanpa beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Semuanya bermula dari 3 hari yang lalu saat sang Hokage ke-5 Konohagakure mendadak mengganti misi tingkat C milik Kakashi dan Yamato menjadi misi tingkat A. Misi dengan target seorang _missing nin _yang keberadaannya mengancam desa-desa kecil tak berdaya, dimana tengat waktu dari misi tersebut sekitar 5 hari.

Tentu saja semua di luar perkiraan pria dengan elemen petir itu. Sang pria perak memang telah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan misinya secepat kilat, namun tetap saja _missing nin _yang cukup cerdik itu menyita waktunya 3 hari.

Menatap warna biru langit yang perlahan-lahan tergantikan oleh warna oranye, pria itu sadar bahwa sebentar lagi sore akan datang. Kakashi ingin sekali cepat sampai di desa dan mulai memenuhi janjinya dengan Naruto—untuk terus berada disamping Sakura—kembali. Baginya saat ini, janjinya dengan Naruto lebih penting dari apapun. Terlebih sejak hari keberangkatannya, murid Namikaze Minato itu telah merasakan firasat yang tak mengenakkan dan hari ini, firasat itu semakin menjadi.

Dengan nafas tersengal, Yamato yang masih susah payah mengejar mantan seniornya di ANBU itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat kini Kakashi telah berhenti di atas dahan pohon yang besar dan tengah membentuk sebuah segel.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

**POFF**

"Ada apa, Kakashi?" Tanya seekor anjing ninja kepada Kakashi yang memanggilnya.

"Pakkun, tolong pergilah ke Konoha dan pantau Sakura."

"oh— bocah perempuan penggila Sasuke itu? Ada apa dengannya?"Tanya anjing bernama Pakkun itu lagi.

"Lakukan saja. Mungkin aku baru akan tiba—tidak, aku akan mengusahakan aku akan tiba nanti malam." Jelas Kakashi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Pakkun tadi.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa berusaha bertanya lebih jauh lagi, Pakkun akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi melaksanakan perintah Kakashi.

"Senpai…"

Di belakang, Yamato mulai mengerti alasan dari tindakan tergesa-gesa milik mantan seniornya. Kemudian pria yang memiliki aura mengintimidasi itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti langkah Kakashi dalam diam.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Otsukaresama deshita!"

Merentangkan tangannya ke atas, perempuan merah muda dengan balutan baju merahnya mencoba untuk membuat tubuhnya yang terasa sangat pegal menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Tak lupa ia menghadiahi sebuah pijatan ringan pada pundaknya.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas lega karena akhirnya pekerjaan 3 hari lalu yang Tsunade berikan padanya telah sepenuhnya selesai—meskipun pekerjaan di rumah sakit masih menumpuk.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura."

Shizune yang memang berada di belakang Sakura menepuk pundak juniornya. Yang diberi pujian hanya sanggup tersenyum.

"Kerjamu memang bagus, namun, kondisimu itu tidak bagus." Tambah Tsunade sembari menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Haha.." Senyum bangga milik Sakura tadi tergantikan dengan tawa kecil yang dipaksakan. "Ah, Shishou, aku akan segera menulis laporan tentang pertemuan tadi. Karena ini sudah sore, hmm, mungkin malam nanti baru dapat diserahkan."

Tsunade yang mendengar kata-kata terakhir Sakura itu hanya dapat terdiam. Menghela nafas sejenak, ia mengangguk kecil dan melangkah pergi menuju kantornya.

"_Anak itu—"_ Batinnya.

XXXX

Bola emas raksasa yang pada siang tadi masih menerangi bumi telah kembali ke peristirahatannya. Gumpalan kapas putih kini ditemani oleh kumpulan kawan-kawan indah berkelap-kelipnya yang tertabur cukup banyak di sehamparan langit berwarna hitam pekat.

Sepasang mata hijau milik Sakura memandangi bola perak raksasa dengan bentuk bulat sempurnanya yang kini bertugas menggantikan sang emas untuk menyinari bumi.

"Sepi sekali."

Pandangannya ia alihkan untuk menyapu sekelilingnya yang begitu sepi. Kemudian ia mengambil jam saku dari balik roknya dan menyadari bahwa ternyata waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam.

Ia menghela nafas kecil kemudian tersenyum kecut karena sadar bahwa laporan yang ia janjikan tadi sore cukup menyita waktunya. Tapi setidaknya perempuan itu benar-benar lega karena pekerjaannya telah selesai sepenuhnya—ia telah mengantar laporan tersebut tadi.

Setelah terhenti sejenak, kaki-kaki yang tak lebih panjang dari Kakashi maupun Naruto itu kembali ia langkahkan asal tanpa arah, seolah pasrah akan dibawa kemana raganya kini.

Sesekali matanya kembali menyapu hamparan langit malam yang sungguh indah dengan taburan awan kelabu dan bintang dengan cahaya kelap kelipnya. Sebuah pemandangan malam monoton yang sampai kapanpun akan terlihat tetap indah di matanya.

Ninja medis itu masih melanjutkan langkah sembari tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya. Seketika, langkah asal itu kembali terhenti. Mata yang tadi masih menatap lekat lukisan malam suguhan Tuhan, ia alihkan pada sebuah bangku panjang.

Memandang lekat bangku tersebut selama beberapa detik, dengan ragu ia langkahkan kakinya kembali untuk mendekat. Jemari rapuhnya membelai lembut bangku dingin tersebut.

Seketika, seluruh memori-memori yang sampai sekarang gagal dikuburnya kembali berputar dengan sempurna.

_Bulan purnama merah. _

_Projek Tsuki no Me. _

_Uchiha Madara. _

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

"Ahahaha, sial!"

Tertawa pedih, perempuan Haruno itu menutup kedua matanya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Ia seperti sosok lemah yang selalu tersesat dalam labirin masa lalu—mimpi buruknya.

Jiwanya akan selalu saja tersesat disaat ia senggang atau tak ada seorangpun disekitarnya. Sebuah keseharian bodoh yang semakin lama semakin membuatnya terseret masuk dalam kepedihan tersebut dan akhirnya ia tak dapat menyelamatkan diri.

Perempuan itu dengan cepat mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku panjang yang sempat menjadi saksi bisu kenangan pahitnya dulu. Saat dirinya berumur 13 tahun.

Menyandarkan punggungnya, kembali diarahkannya pandangan mata dengan sinar kepedihan miliknya kepada bulan purnama yang seolah sedang menertawakan kerapuhannya.

"4824."

Memejamkan matanya kembali, Sakura bergumam dengan sangat pelan. Menggumankan sebuah urutan angka yang akan membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya mengetahui lamanya hari-hari yang telah ia lewati setelah kepergian Sasuke setelah perang berakhir. Ia tengah menghitung hari.

Hal tersebut telah menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang menyakitkan bagi sang perempuan. Mungkin jika ia ingin, jam, menit, dan detiknya pun dapat dengan mudah ia gumamkan. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak membuat dirinya semakin menyedihkan dengan melakukan hal tersebut.

Menghela nafas kecil untuk yang kedua kalinya, Haruno muda kembali membuka mata dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia yakin, semakin lama ia berada di tempat perpisahannya dengan Sasuke, semakin jauh pula jiwanya akan tersesat.

Tanpa menoleh untuk sekedar melihat bangku panjang yang telah jauh ditinggalkannya—dan kembali bersedih—, ia segera melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Ya. Apartemen.

Sebuah tempat untuk mengistirahatkan diri yang telah lelah karena bekerja tanpa henti selama 3 hari berturut-turut. Tapi, sekali lagi otak dan langkah kakinya begitu tidak sinkron karena yang berada dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah sebuah pintu kayu yang akan membawanya menuju suasana kamar yang hangat, melainkan sebuah pintu kayu besar yang lebih tepat disebut dengan gerbang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya.

"Aaaaargh!"

Tersadar bahwa ia benar-benar salah langkah, perempuan itu memekik frustasi dihadapan gerbang besar tersebut. Ia mengacak mahkota merah mudanya pendeknya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengutuk kakinya sendiri yang telah membawanya ke depan gerbang besar Konoha—pembatas antara desanya dan dunia luar.

Tak ada hangatnya cahaya lampu kamar, tak ada udara hangat khas kamar yang menenangkan, yang ada saat ini hanyalah pemandangan luar desa dengan jalan setapak tanpa ujung dan pepohonan rimbun yang begitu besar tanpa adanya penerangan khusus.

_Hitam pekat. _

Seperti masa lalu pemuda yang ia cintai.

_Dingin. _

Seperti sorot mata pria yang ia cintai.

Hati yang tak sempat dikontrolnya, menjadi pedih untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Begitu perih, pedih, dan seolah Sakura dapat mendengar suara pecahan yang membuat hatinya sendiri hancur berkeping-keping.

Mata hijaunya menatap nanar ke arah 'dunia luar' yang begitu kelam dan dingin. Sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin sangat tak cocok untuk dirinya yang selalu dikelilingi ayah, ibu, serta teman-teman.

Mengepalkan tangannya dengan begitu kuat, perempuan itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Saat ini ia sadar bahwa memori-memori mimpi buruknya akan membuat jiwanya semakin terjebak dalam labirin berduri tanpa ujung.

"Uuugh!"

**PRAK **

Hilang kontrol.

Itulah yang pas untuk menggambarkan Sakura yang telah berlari melewati gerbang besar Konoha dan mulai menaiki dan melompati pohon demi pohon yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Kesunyian malam hari ini dipecahkan oleh suara langkah kakinya yang begitu keras.

Duri-duri dalam labirin masa lalunya telah menancap dengan sempurna pada permukaan hatinya yang begitu rapuh. Serta tanpa ia sadari, ia telah melukai bibir bawahnya sendiri karena gigitan sekuat tenaganya.

_Sakit._

_Sakit. _

_Sakit!_

Luka tak kasat mata yang telah ia tutup rapat-rapat kembali terbuka lebar hingga rasa sakit di hatinya kembali menyeruak masuk tanpa ampun. Mata hijau yang meredup itu telah benar-benar kehilangan cahayanya. Tak ada lagi pancaran cahaya kebahagiaan yang berkilau, yang ada hanyalah sebuah sorot penuh luka.

Perempuan itu mengepalkan tangannya, tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis yang tak kunjung pecah. Seberapapun sakitnya, saat ini, kristal bening miliknya tak kunjung meleleh. Nafas yang tadi masih berada dalam ketukan ritme yang pas, perlahan mulai memburu. Gigitan-gigitan pada bibirnya semakin ia perkuat.

Seluruh sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih ada di dalam raganya ia curahkan pada langkah-langkah kaki tanpa arah miliknya pada malam hari ini. Pergi menjauhi desa tanpa berbekal akal sehat dan materi. Yang ia tahu, arah tujuannya hanya satu. Yaitu pemuda yang begitu dicintainya.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"

Kesunyian malam benar-benar terusik oleh sebuah teriakkan pilu milik sang perempuan muda yang begitu kencang.

Dirinya meneriakkan nama pemuda itu lagi. _Berkali-kali._ Seolah tak memerdulikan pita suaranya sendiri yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah karena luapan emosi miliknya yang tak terbendung lagi.

Ia _ingin mencari_ Sasuke.

Ia _ingin_ _bersamanya_.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!"

Pedih!

Pedih!

Sangat pedih!

Sudah tak ada lagi kata-kata lain yang dapat menunjukkan betapa remuknya ia. Seolah seluruh kepedihan miliknya telah menyedot habis kata-kata kiasan untuk menggambarkannya.

Beribu cara telah dilakukannya untuk dapat melangkah maju dan melupakan hari-hari dimana Sasuke menjadi porosnya, namun yang terjadi adalah ia akan selalu kembali terduduk di atas tempat tidurnya sembari memandangi foto tim 7 yang utuh.

Ia selalu gagal.

Ia selalu membayangkan masa depan indah dimana tim yang sangat dicintainya kembali tertawa bersama.

"SASUKE— uuuuukh!"

Tubuh yang telah bekerja tanpa istirahat itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ia terpeleset pada batang pohon besar terakhir tempatnya berpijak.

Sakura merasakan perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai terjatuh dalam posisi punggung menghadap ke tanah. Perempuan itu hanya dapat terdiam, pasrah, karena ia tahu, sisa tenaganya telah benar-benar habis dan ia telah mencapai batasnya.

Kedua bibir kering miliknya terkatup rapat-rapat. Mata hijaunya terpaku pada sebuah benda bulat langit raksasa yang begitu berkilau malam ini.

Dengan susah payah—usaha yang ia tahu sangat sia-sia—, tangannya berusaha menggapai bulan yang kian lama kian menjauhi dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin menyentuh bulan dengan cahaya perak lembutnya, merasakan kehangatan fana milik benda tersebut.

Angin malam dengan lembut menerpa tubuhnya yang jatuh bebas dari atas pohon yang sangat besar. Perlahan-lahan perempuan itu menutup matanya kembali, ia siap merasakan sakitnya tubuh yang akan terhempas ke tanah.

Mungkin, ia siap mati.

"SAKURAA!"

Sakura tersentak. Angin malam dingin yang sejak tadi menerpa tubuh ringkihnya mulai tergantikan dengan rasa hangat. Tubuh yang seharusnya tehempas dan remuk itu tidak merasakan sakit apapun, justru saat ini sang perempuan merasakan sebuah benda kokoh melingkar mendekap tubuhnya.

Sakura membuka matanya.

_Perak._

_Apakah warna bulan berubah menjadi perak? _

"Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?!"

_Tidak_. Warna bulan tidak berubah menjadi perak.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…."

Dengan lemah, perempuan itu berusaha untuk memanggil nama pria perak yang selalu melindungi dan menyelamatkannya.

Pria itu datang dengan nafas tersengal dan peluh membanjiri hampir sebagian wajahnya yang tak tertutup masker. Seolah pria itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk menyusulnya.

"Mengapa kau pergi keluar desa?! Jika Pakkun tidak membututimu diam-diam, kau pasti sudah celaka!"

Mendengar nada marah penuh kecemasan dari gurunya, Sakura merasakan lidahnya kelu. Seluruh kata-katanya seakan hilang.

_Hangat._

Secercah rasa hangat kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya yang sejak tadi membeku. Serta rasa hangat yang mulai mencairkan kristal beku di matanya. Pandangannya seketika mengabur karena tetes demi tetes kristal miliknya terjatuh begitu deras membanjiri wajah pucatnya.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura terselamatkan. Perasaannya kembali bercampur menjadi satu. Ia seolah sadar bahwa seseorang yang akan selalu menuntunnya untuk keluar dari labirin berduri, yang akan selalu mampu menyelamatkan dirinya yang tersesat, adalah Kakashi.

**TAP**

Kakashi segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menurunkan Sakura yang sejak tadi di dekapnya. Murid perempuannya kembali menangis pilu. Sebuah pemandangan yang sampai kapanpun akan sukses mengiris-iris hati pria dewasa itu.

Ia kemudian mengepalkan tangannya, merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa salah satu penyebab dari tindakan konyol Sakura malam ini adalah karena dirinya yang pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto pergi, iapun pergi.

Masih memerhatikan getaran hebat di tubuh rapuh sang perempuan, ia merasa bahwa keputusannya untuk meminta Pakkun mengikuti muridnya itu sangatlah tepat. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sakura akan senekat ini pergi keluar desa tanpa persiapan matang.

"Sen…sei…"

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu parau. Ninja medis itu masih menangis, menyesakkan hati setiap orang yang berada di dekatnya.

Betapa rapuhnya murid merah muda yang telah menjadi sosok yang kuat, sosok yang selalu Kakashi hormati.

Pria dewasa itu seakan ingin sekali selalu melindunginya, menjaga sang perempuan agar air mata miliknya tak kembali menetes, agar bibir pucatnya kembali mengembangkan sebuah senyuman manis tanpa ada luka di dalamnya.

Memberanikan diri sendiri, dengan hati-hati jemari panjang milik pria dewasa itu mulai menyentuh pipi perempuan dihadapannya yang telah basah oleh air mata. Ia mengangkat wajah Sakura dengan perlahan, menatap lekat mata hijau yang telah kehilangan cahaya disana. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, mata hijau indah itu terluka.

Betapa sulitnya ketika seseorang yang berharga bagimu kembali terluka dan hancur. Lalu, kau tahu bahwa kau telah gagal melindunginya. Mungkin, itulah yang dirasakan Kakashi saat ini.

"Sakura… kau— terluka…"

Ibu jari milik Kakashi dengan penuh kelembutan menyentuh bibir bawah Sakura yang telah terluka. Darah merah pekat terlihat jelas telah mengering disana.

Sakura yang masih saja menangis membiarkan tangan gurunya menyentuhnya, menyentuh pipi dan bibirnya yang terluka.

_Lembut,_

_Hangat._

Perempuan itu terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan Kakashi padanya.

Mata hijau miliknya keruh, air mata masih saja menetes dan membuat perempuan itu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Namun, ia dapat sedikit melihat sebuah warna perak perlahan mendekatinya dengan begitu hati-hati. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti kain menyentuh bibirnya dengan begitu lembut sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : Ihiiiy~ Chap 6 3 . Sesuai dengan judul chapnya, disini adalah adegan dimana Kakashi-sensei menyelamatkan Sakura. Waaai! Jujur, sayah suka banget kalau Kakashi-sensei udah melindungi atau menyelamatkan Sakura / . Kesannya, romantis sekali. :P . Dan, yang seperti sayah bilang di A/N chap kemarin, ini adalah salah satu chap fav sayah. Fufu. Semoga readers juga suka sama chap ini ya. (Btw, ini chap lumayan panjang daripada chap-chap lain :D)

Ngomong-ngomong, karena mau KKN, ada kemungkinan terburuk sampai akhir Agustus besok sayah ga akan bisa update chapter baru . Mohon maaf ya, readers. :( Tapi, kalau memang bisa curi-curi waktu, saya usahakan untuk update.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 6!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 5**

J : Oh. Ternyata ga suka juga toh . Ahaha :malah ketawa: . Sasuke, ya? Err… Ku kasih bocoran deh, Sasuke akan muncul di chap 12 dan menghilang lagi, setelah itu akan kembali muncul mulai chap 20-an. Maaf ya agak lama, tapi pasti Sasuke akan muncul :3

**Ayumu Nakashima-san, Chapter 5**

J : Waaa, jangan bosan sama KakaSaku ya. ;A; . Main pair memang SasuSaku, tapi KakaSaku juga bisa dibilang akan jadi pair penting juga disini. Haha. Anggap saja Sasuke lagi memersiapkan mental buat ketemu Sakura :P

**L-Kira99-san, Chapter 5**

J : Aloha~ha~ha :3 . Makasih sudah suka kelanjutan kemarin. Semoga yang chap ini juga suka :D . Sasuke? Dia akan muncul di chap 12, lalu muncul lagi di chap 20-an. Ga akan ada pair lain. Selain karena aku cuma dapet feel di SasuSaku dan KakaSaku, kalau di tambahin nanti jadi kurang ngena :3 . Soalnya ini antara tim 7 sih. Err, tapi ga ada SaiSaku :baah: XD

Tetap SasuSaku kok! Makasih! :3


	7. By Her Side

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 7 – By Her Side

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Aku akan terus menopangmu._

_Maka, tersenyumlah._

_Aku akan terus berusaha menghangatkan hati mu._

_Kumohon, tersenyumlah._

* * *

"SAKURA!"

Suara wanita dewasa yang begitu memekakkan telinga terdengar hingga ke seluruh sudut ruangan serba putih pada pagi hari ini. Wajah cantiknya memancarkan aura menyeramkan yang sanggup membuat ciut hati tiap orang yang melihatnya.

Di hadapannya, perempuan muda bernama Sakura—yang di teriaki sejak tadi—terduduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit sembari memajukan bibirnya. Perempuan medis itu sedikit kesal karena saat tersadar, yang menyapanya telinganya pertama kali bukanlah suara lemah lembut, melainkan sebuah lengkingan penuh amarah.

"Kau itu! Sudah 3 hari bekerja tanpa istirahat dan tidak tidur, kemarin malam kau malah pergi begitu saja keluar desa tanpa persiapan apa-apa! Jika Kakashi tidak datang mungkin kau sudah celaka!"

Masih dengan bibir maju—serta dahi berkerut—Sakura masih setia menutup mulutnya. Meskipun sebal, anak didik Hokage ke-5 itu tidak berani menjawab apapun. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik ke arah Tsunade saja tidak sanggup. Sakura tahu benar bahwa kini sang wanita guru tengah marah besar kepadanya.

_Menyeramkan. _

"Su—Sudahlah Tsunade-sama. Sakura kan baru saja siuman."

"Kakashi! Kau itu terlalu memanjakannya!"

Kali ini, korban kedua yang di bentak salah satu trio legendaris _Sannin_ Konoha itu adalah Kakashi yang memang sedari tadi berada di dalam kamar rawat Sakura. Pria itu dengan takut-takut berusaha meredam amukan Tsunade yang telah melebihi ganasnya _juubi_—yang akhirnya dia ikut kena getahnya.

_Tsunade memang menyeramkan._

Itulah yang terlintas di benak Kakashi saat ini. Pria itu kemudian melirik Sakura—yang masih saja membuat wajah sebal. Saat itu, Kakashi tak ragu lagi jika sifat menyeramkan Sakura ketika marah sangat mirip dengan Tsunade. Ia yakin, julukan _'Tsunade kedua'_ untuk Sakura amat sangat cocok untuk muridnya itu.

Menghela beberapa nafas panjang sejenak, Kakashi yang telah menguasai dirinya kembali mulai menyipitkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Setidaknya, Sakura baik-baik saja." Ucap pria bermasker itu.

Wanita dengan surai sewarna madu yang sejak tadi masih mengamuk segera menghela nafasnya panjang—berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Setidaknya, ucapan Kakashi tadi ada benarnya meskipun tentu saja sang Hokage masih tidak dapat memaafkan tindakan konyol Sakura.

Lain halnya dengan yang diteriaki. Ekspresi sosok merah muda di atas tempat tidur yang sejak tadi mengeras perlahan melembut dan perempuan itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam setelah mendengar kata-kata milik guru peraknya tadi.

"Haaah… Pokoknya kau harus beristirahat total selama 2 hari! Kau tidak ku perbolehkan untuk menyentuh pekerjaanmu! Apa jadinya jika ninja medis tumbang karena kelelahan?!"

Ternyata, Tsunade masih saja gagal untuk meredam emosinya. Alhasil, wanita itu kembali menceramahi Sakura dan sukses membuat perempuan muda itu menekuk wajahnya kembali. Sedangkan Kakashi, ia sekali lagi berusaha untuk menenangkan orang nomor 1 di Konoha tersebut yang ia yakini masih belum men_dingin._

Tekukkan di wajah Sakura tak berlangsung lama karena tingkah laku—yang menurut sang pemilik surai merah muda itu lucu—milik kedua ninja hebat dihadapannya. Saat itu pula ia kembali merasakan kehangatan mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Tanpa dirinya sadari, gelak tawa meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Apa?!" Tanya Tsunade ketus. Ia merasa dirinya tidak sedang melucu sejak tadi.

"Ahahaha tidak." Sakura tidak dapat meredam tawanya.

_Hangat._

_Sangat hangat._

"Maaf dan terima kasih, Shishou, Kakashi-sensei." Lanjut Sakura lagi—yang telah berhasil menghentikan tawa—sembari tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut muridnya itu, Tsunade dan Kakashi terdiam. Kedua ninja hebat itu memerhatikan senyuman milik murid mereka yang begitu hangat dan tulus tanpa celah.

"Hn." Jawab Tsunade seadanya. Setelah merasa dirinya cukup tenang, wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi. "Kakashi, kemarin Yamato sudah menyerahkan laporan misi kalian. Lalu, karena kau menyelesaikan misimu lebih cepat 2 hari, aku berpikir sekarang juga aku akan memberikanmu misi baru."

"Eeeh?!" Kakashi terkejut namun dengan cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar kembali.

"_Apakah tidak bisa aku menemani Sakura sehari saja? Bagaimana dengan janjiku?" _Keluhnya dalam hati.

"Tapi tidak jadi." Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Sebagai gantinya, jagalah Haruno Sakura selama 2 hari penuh. Jangan biarkan ia melakukan hal-hal lain selain beristirahat."

"Eh?"

"Beristirahatlah, Sakura." Tsunade berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menepuk kepala perempuan itu dengan singkat. "Kakashi, aku menyerahkan Sakura padamu." Tambah Tsunade sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi yang masih saja bingung.

XXXX

Sepeninggal Hokage ke-5 tersebut, ruangan serba putih yang kini menjadi kamar sementara Sakura itu diselimuti kesunyian. Baik Kakashi maupun Sakura tak ada yang memulai percakapan sedikitpun.

Sakura masih sibuk memandangi pintu kamarnya yang kemudian indra pendengarannya menangkap hiruk pikuk suara di luar sana. Sebuah suara kegiatan bernama kesibukan yang kemarin membuat dirinya tumbang. Yang membuatnya harus dirawat selama 2 hari di rumah sakit Konoha.

Sakura sedikit geli mengetahui ia yang seorang ninja medis dirawat di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja karena kelelahan. Sepertinya kata _kelelahan _harus dicatat dalam kamus 'hal-hal memalukan yang pernah Haruno Sakura perbuat'.

Perempuan bersurai pendek itu terpaku, pikirannya melayang-layang pada kejadian kemarin. Duduk termangu diatas kasur rumah sakit membuat dirinya menyadari bahwa kemarin tindakannya benar-benar bodoh. Sepertinya jika dikaitkan dengan pemuda itu, Sakura yakin ia akan menjadi bodoh untuk selamanya.

Mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelah kanan, mata hijau miliknya menangkap pemandangan di luar jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Sebuah pemandangan monoton yang menampilkan gedung-gedung berwarna-warni serta hamparan langit luas berwarna biru. Tak lupa beberapa gumpalan kapas lembut ikut bergerak mengikuti arah pergerakan mata angin.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kau ingin jendelanya dibuka?"

Setelah memerhatikan gerak gerik murid perempuannya itu, Kakashi yang memang sejak tadi duduk di sofa sembari membaca novel kesukaannya mulai angkat bicara. Hei, akhirnya pria itu dapat memenuhi janjinya dengan Naruto.

"Umm… tolong ya, Sensei." Angguk Sakura pelan.

Mendengar jawaban serta permintaan milik sang murid, Kakashi segera bangkit tanpa menutup novelnya. Semilir angin pagi yang sejuk mulai menyapa masuk ke dalam ruangan yang menurut Sakura pengap karena bau obat itu tanpa malu setelah jemari-jemari panjang nan kokoh milik pria dewasa itu membuka bingkai jendela berwarna hitam.

"Cukup?"

"Ya. Terima kasih."

Sembari menikmati udara segar yang terus masuk, Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sosok pria dewasa dengan tubuh tinggi tegap di depan bingkai kaca tersebut. Sang guru kini tengah asyik membaca novel kesukaannya yang menurut Sakura membosankan.

Mata hijau teduhnya menatap lekat setiap inchi sosok pria di dekatnya. Bahu yang begitu kokoh, lengan yang begitu kuat. Berkedip dua kali, kejadian semalam kembali terputar dalam benaknya dimana lengan milik Kakashi menangkapnya, menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia ingat bahwa lengan itu lah yang memberikan kehangatan dan mencairkan seluruh gundah hatinya.

_Saat dirinya yang berumur 12 tahun menangis di atas atap rumah sakit setelah menyaksikan pertarungan Sasuke dan Naruto singkat, Kakashi tersenyum dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti dulu._

_Saat dirinya hampir mati di tangan Sasuke, Kakashi datang menyelamatkannya dan mengatakan bahwa Sakura tidak perlu menanggung beban seorang diri karena Kakashilah yang akan menanggung beban itu._

Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik saat ingatan-ingatan lain miliknya ikut terputar. Sakura tahu jika gurunya itu memang selalu saja dapat meringankan beban hatinya dan selalu saja dapat membuatnya melihat bayangan tim 7 yang akan tertawa bersama seperti dulu.

_Terima kasih._

Rasanya dua kalimat singkat namun penuh makna itu sudah tak dapat menggambarkan seluruh curahan hatinya kepada sang guru. Baginya, ungkapan terima kasih masih terlalu dangkal untuk apa yang telah Kakashi berikan padanya.

Sejak kecil, perempuan itu sadar betul jika ia sangat mengagumi dan sangat menghormati Kakashi. Tentunya ia berpikir bahwa gurunya itu begitu mengagumkan. Keterampilan, ketenangan dan kecekatannya dalam menangani suatu masalah benar-benar membuat Sakura yakin bahwa Kakashi adalah seorang ninja, guru, dan pria yang begitu hebat. Detik ini, ia berpikir betapa beruntungnya dirinya jika orang yang dicintainya adalah Kakashi.

"Sakura, sejak tadi kau tak bergeming menatapku. Kau seperti ingin menelanku bulat-bulat." Kakashi akhirnya membuka mulutnya saat merasakan tatapan lekat tanpa henti milik Sakura terus menusuk dirinya. Perempuan itu tertawa.

"Ahahaha. Kau terlalu besar untuk ku telan bulat-bulat, Sensei." Jawab sang pasien. Kakashi hanya ber—eeeh—panjang. "Sensei, apa kau tak bosan membaca novel itu terus? Apa bagusnya sih novel mesum membosankan itu?"

"Hmm… Anak kecil tidak akan mengerti daya tarik novel ini." Kakashi menjawab sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Huh! Dasar mesum!" Sakura mencibir. Jujur ia sedikit kesal saat sadar jika Kakashi sepertinya memang hanya akan menganggap dirinya—dan Naruto— sebagai anak kecil. "Err… Kakashi-sensei, bagaimana kalau kau duduk saja. Aku risih melihatmu berdiri disana. Kau menghalangi pemandangan luar yang begitu cerah."

"Kau ini…"

Mendengar kalimat Sakura yang sedikit tajam, Kakashi menghela nafasnya dan kembali duduk di sofa depan tempat tidur Sakura.

Terkikik kecil karena merasa dirinya menang, Sakura kembali menatap keluar. Matanya menyapu pemandangan akan pohon-pohon tinggi yang kemarin malam hampir mencelakakannya. Sakura yakin jika Kakashi tidak datang, mungkin tulang punggungnya telah remuk.

Saat itu pula Sakura sedikit memincingkan matanya saat menangkap kilau mentari yang begitu menyilaukan menggantikan terangnya bulan semalam.

Bibirnya kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman simpul saat ia ingat betapa indahnya bulan semalam yang begitu bulat sempurna. Warna peraknya begitu menenangkan. Ia pun ingat bagaimana dengan perlahan bulan berwarna perak itu perlahan mendekatinya. Mendekatinya dengan begitu perlahan.

_Eh?_

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya saat merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil. Semalam bulan perak mendekatinya?

_Tunggu! Bulan kemarin tidak berwarna perak!_

"Ada apa, Sakura? Wajahmu menyeramkan."

Pertanyaan milik Kakashi tadi membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan memerhatikan gurunya—_lagi_.

_Perak. _Ia menemukan warna perak.

_Warna perak yang perlahan mendekat,_

_Kain yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut. _

"O-oi, kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah." Kakashi menutup novelnya dan mulai bangkit berdiri serta melangkah mendekati Sakura. Khawatir atas perubahan rona wajah Sakura yang terbilang ganjil.

"Eh? Ah! Ja-jangan mendekat!" Sakura panik ketika mendapati Kakashi mendekatinya.

"Oi oi, kau demam?" Kakashi tidak menghiraukan larangan Sakura. Wajah memerah milik Sakura lebih mengkhawatirkan.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat! Kakashi-sensei mesum!"

"Ha?"

Kakashi terhenti sembari memasang wajah bingung melihat tingkah muridnya yang menurutnya terbilang sedang tak normal. Ia menggaruk kepalanya lalu memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya, membaca Icha Icha Tactics. Dikatai mesum oleh Sakura sanggup membuatnya menerka-nerka perubahan sikap sang murid. Padahal sejak tadi perempuan itu hanya diam membisu dan kemudian ia dikatai mesum?

Masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura di sela-sela aktivitasnya yang menurutnya semakin aneh, Kakashi yakin bahwa perempuan itu sedang gelisah. Sedetik kemudian, ada perasaan tak nyaman dalam benak Kakashi. Pria itu berpikir apakah Sakura teringat oleh Sasuke? Sekalipun saat ini dirinya sedang berada di dekat Sakura?

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"I-tu, kemarin, k-kau…" Ditutupnya novel itu, mata sayu Kakashi menangkap wajah muridnya yang semakin memerah. Perempuan itu tidak menatap matanya. "Ke-kemarin— Apa kau membersihkan darah di bi-bibirku?"

"Ha?" Kakashi sekali lagi dibuat bingung oleh kalimat tak jelas Sakura.

"Ma-maksudku, a-apa kemarin kau menyeka sesuatu? Se-seperti menyentuh bibirku dengan kain?" Jelas perempuan yang sedang terbata-bata itu. Kakashi membatu.

_Tepat sasaran!_

"O—oooh itu. Y-Ya. Ke-kemarin bibirmu luka kan? Ja-Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membersihkannya. Ha-Hahaha." Jawab Kakashi yang tak kalah terbatanya sembari melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela.

Hening. Keduanya terdiam.

Dalam hati Kakashi merutuki ingatan Sakura yang terlalu tajam. Pria itu menerka-nerka mengapa sosok rapuh itu harus bertanya seperti itu sekarang?

"Ke-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi lagi. Setidaknya Kakashi ingin tahu langsung dari sang murid yang mulai membuka topik ini.

Sedangkan, yang di lemparkan pertanyaan balik mengenai hal tersebut malah meremas jemarinya sendiri dan merasakan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Mungkin, tema kali ini begitu—_salah_?

"Ti-tidak." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya, takut memandang mata Kakashi yang begitu menyelidik.

"Hmm…" Kakashi kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan-jangan kau berpikir aku menciummu ya?" Goda Kakashi sembari mendekati Sakura.

"A-apa?!" Sakura yang sejak tadi tak berani memandang wajah gurunya terkejut saat ia menangkap mata sayu sang guru telah berada tepat dihadapannya. "Se-sensei, kau mau apa?! K-kau dekat sekali. Ja-jangan bercanda!" Sakura berusaha menghindar namun Kakashi semakin lama semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Kali ini perempuan itu benar-benar merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. "Kubilang kau terlalu dekaaat!"

"Uoooghhh!"

"Kyaaa! Sensei!"

Sakura shock ketika melihat guru yang tampaknya memiliki hobi telat itu meringis sembari memegangi perutnya karena baru saja mendapat pukulan sekuat tenaga. Masih dengan nafas tersengat, Kakashi berani bertaruh jika tenaga murid perempuannya itu _sangat_ sanggup untuk membunuh seseorang.

"Sa-Sakura, kupikir aku akan mati."

"I-itu salahmu yang sudah menggodaku!" Sakura membela dirinya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit berjongkok sembari meringis karena sakit di perutnya, Kakashi kemudian bangkit dan memandangi wajah Sakura yang masih jelas tergambar kecemasan dan rasa bersalah disana.

"Ma-maaf." Tambah Sakura sembari menunduk.

Bagi Kakashi, sosok Sakura dihadapannya kini sangatlah menggemaskan. Pria dewasa itu tersenyum simpul sebelum akhirnya menyentuh kepala Sakura lembut. Tangan besarnya ia gerakkan dengan cepat dan membuat berantakan tiap helai surai lembut merah muda milik Sakura.

"Hei! Rambutku—"

Protes akan tindakan Kakashi yang mahkotanya berantakan—dan protes karena merasa Kakashi kembali memerlakukannya sebagai anak kecil—milik Sakura tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Perempuan itu membeku saat menangkap tatapan mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan begitu hangat dan lembut. Ia merasa dunianya seolah-olah tertarik masuk ke dalam bola mata teduh milik Kakashi saat ini.

Pria yang sempat menjadi ANBU tersebut perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Tangan kanan yang tadi menjadi penyebab akan kekacauan mahkota Sakura telah ditempatkannya di pipi perempuan itu.

Sakura masih saja terpaku, tak kuasa melawan ataupun sekedar menggerakkan jari satu inchi pun. Ia merasakan warna perak yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kembali mendekatinya.

"Sakura!"

**DEG**

Kedua guru dan murid itu merasakan jantung mereka berdua seperti copot saat mendengar suara nyaring—dan suara pintu dibuka paksa—dari seorang perempuan yang mendadak menghancurkan atmosfir aneh disekitar mereka. Dengan cepat Kakashi segera menjauhkan wajahnya kembali saat mendengar langkah kaki mulai mendekati mereka.

"Sakuraaa! Kudengar kau tumbang! Kau baik-baik saja? Lho? Wajahmu merah sekali! Ah, pagi Kakashi-sensei." Perempuan itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat seperti tidak mengijinkan Sakura untuk menjawab.

"Yo" Jawab Kakashi dengan posenya seperti biasa—meskipun dalam hati ia ingin sekali memukul kepala murid didikan Sarutobi Asuma di depannya.

"Ino genduuuut! Kau cerewet sekali!"

Sakura mengepalkan tangan. Ia benar-benar merasa jantungnya seperti copot karena kedatangan—pada saat tak tepat—Ino tadi. Dalam hati, perempuan merah muda itu menerka-nerka kelanjutan apa yang akan terjadi jika saja Ino gendut itu tidak datang.

"Hei! Aku kan mengkhawatirkanmu! Ini aku bawakan bunga. Ah tapi sebelum itu, Sakura, wajahmu merah sekali lho." Ino masih saja berbicara dengan satu tarikan nafas. Tak menyadari aura membunuh yang terpancar dari kedua orang di dekatnya.

"Ahaha, Ino kau bersemangat sekali." Kakashi tertawa kecil. Seluruh perasaan kesalnya tadi telah berhasil ia kendalikan. "Nah, karena kau datang, aku akan keluar sebentar. Tolong temani Sakura sampai aku kembali ya, Ino." Pria itu melambaikan tangan dan segera membuka pintu.

"Baik, Sensei!" jawab Ino dengan bersemangat. Kemudian ia segera meletakkan bunga yang ia bawa ke dalam vas kaca di atas meja kecil.

"Ah, sebelum itu…" Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura. "Reaksimu tadi lucu sekali, Sakura." Tambahnya sebelum akhirnya pria Hatake itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Reaksi? Reaksi apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran. "E-Eh? Sakura?"

"GURU MESUM BODOOOH! SHAANNAAAROOO!"

"Tu— Sakuraaa!"

Tawa renyah Kakashi pecah saat ia mendengar teriakan Sakura yang terdengar sampai luar rumah sakit. Seketika tawanya terhenti saat mengingat kejadian tak terduga tepat sebelum Ino datang. Menghela nafas panjang, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari angin sebentar sembari mendinginkan kepalanya.

_Gawat._

* * *

To be Continued

A/N : IHIIIIY! Chapter 7 yang terlambat updateee! Mohon maaf yaaa ;A; Disini sinyal beneran JELEK! Sayah ga bisa buka internet (baru sekarang dan tampaknya besok ga bisa buka internet lagi) Orz . Nah, bagaimana dengan chapter 7 ini? Seperti biasa, KakaSaku masih mendominasi lhoo~ Untuk yang merasa main pair fic ini adalah KakaSaku, maap ya. Soalnya ini merupakan penjelas kenapa nanti Sakura bisa piiiiip :p

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 8!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**L-Kira99, Chapter 6**

J : Iya, Sasukenya masih lama. Mohon bersabar ya. Yang enak, keluar terakhir(?) :P . Kalau soal mati, err… lihat nanti deh yaa :'D . Sweet ya? SYUKURLAH! 3 . Sai? Nanti muncul kok. Tapi entah kapan. :v

**Hanazono Yuri, Chapter 6**

J : Lanjut? PASTI! GaaSaku? Kapan-kapan ya

**QRen, Chapter 6 **

J : Haha… Diapa-apain XD . Ga kok. Kakashi-sensei baik, dia ga akan ngapa-ngapain Sakura. Haha.

**MybunnyHatakeKakashi, Chapter 6**

J : SUKA? SYUKURLAAAAH! 3 3 3 . Akhirnya? Nanti lihat saja ya… :P

**6934soraoi, Chapter 6 **

J : Hehe… Iya. Ini SasuSaku kok. Tapi aku punya alasan sendiri kenapa jadi kayak KakaSaku banget . Endingnya? Lihat nanti, ya :P

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6**

J : Waah~ kau borong 3 . Makasih atas review tiap chaptermu! Makin semangat jadinya 3 . Kenapa nyesek baca chap 1? . Haha. Kelihatannya ini pair KakaSaku ya? Ini tetep SasuSaku kok. Maap ya kalau kecewa ;A; . Dan, soal ending chap 6, mungkin iya sebenarnya sensei nge-kissu neng Sakura~ hihihi


	8. Can't I?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 8 – Can't I?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Jika kepintaran tidak akan membawamu kembali,_

_Maka aku akan menjadi bodoh selamanya._

_Jika kebodohanku membuat dirinya tertawa,_

_Maka aku akan menjadi bodoh selamanya._

* * *

**DRAK DRAK**

Keheningan pagi di hutan belantara terpecahkan oleh suara langkah kaki milik seorang pemuda yang begitu lihai melompati pohon demi pohon yang menjadi rute pulangnya. Mata biru miliknya begitu lekat memandang lurus ke depan. Misi yang telah ia jalani selama hampir 1 minggu di Suna kemarin ternyata memang tak membuahkan hasil manis.

Sebuah kenyataan bahwa Kazekage memanggilnya karena beberapa minggu lalu Suna mendapatkan kabar jika Sasuke sedang berada di sekitar sana sajalah yang menjadi satu-satunya buah pahit yang harus ditelannya.

Pria dari klan Uzumaki itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan rasa kesal serta kecewanya. Semuanya selalu seperti ini! Segalanya selalu saja sulit diraih dan bahkan menjadi fana untuknya. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang telah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya itu tak pernah dapat diraihnya.

_Mengapa Sasuke terlalu sulit untuk di mengerti? _

_Mengapa Sasuke selalu saja menjauh?_

"Sasuke… Kau dimana?"

Menutup matanya, pria oranye itu mengingat bayang-bayang masa lalu yang masih setia menemaninya hingga detik ini.

_Saat Kakashi mengikatnya di batang pohon karena ingin mencuri bekal makan siang, Sasuke dan Sakura lah yang menyuapinya—sekalipun saat itu Kakashi melarang kedua rekannya untuk memberi dirinya makan,_

_Saat Sasuke menantangnya bertarung di atap rumah sakit dan Sakura menghambur ke hadapan keduanya. Beruntunglah mereka karena Kakashi segera datang menghentikan pertarungan tersebut sehingga Sakura terselamatkan,_

_Saat Sakura menangis pilu di hadapannya dan meminta dirinya membawa Sasuke kembali. Dengan tesenyum lebar ia berjanji seumur hidup pada Sakura bahwa ia akan membawa sang Uchiha kembali, _

_Saat dirinya dan 5 teman geninnya melakukan misi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha,_

_Saat Sasuke dan dirinya bertarung di lembah pertarungan akhir sebelum akhirnya misi serta janjinya tersebut gagal,_

_Saat sekali lagi ia dan Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke kembali menjauh,_

_Saat ia menyelamatkan Sakura dari Sasuke yang berniat membunuh perempuan berambut merah muda itu,_

_Saat Sasuke kembali pada tim 7 dan mereka bertarung bersama dalam perang shinobi ke-4,_

_Saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Sakura serta Kakashi tidak berguna dan hanyalah seorang pengganggu baginya dan Naruto saat melawan Madara,_

_Saat ia, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi berhasil mengalahkan musuh dan menyelamatkan dunia shinobi,_

_Saat sekali lagi Sasuke mengatakan akan pergi, pergi meninggalkan tim 7 untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

Semua kenangan-kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan itu terus terputar rapi dalam kepalanya. Meninggalkan goresan-goresan tak kasat mata yang perihnya begitu menyakitkan.

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak kembali saja ke Konoha? _

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak mengetahui perasaannya dan Sakura yang selalu mengharapkan dirinya untuk pulang? _

_Mengapa Sakura selalu memandang Sasuke dengan mata penuh kasih sayang? _

_Mengapa Sasuke tidak melihat mata Sakura yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang? _

_Mengapa perempuan yang ia cintai itu begitu mencintai Sasuke yang notabene adalah seseorang yang selalu membuatnya terluka berkali-kali?_

Lagi.

Seluruh pertanyaan monoton itu kembali berputar. Berbagai macam pertanyaan yang sampai kapanpun jawabannya akan sulit sekali untuk ia temukan.

Membuka matanya kembali, sosok merah muda yang rapuh itu kembali muncul dalam ingatannya. Ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan perempuan musim seminya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus bertemu dengan perempuan itu dan membuatnya tersenyum kembali.

_Apakah selama ia pergi Kakashi-sensei menepati janjinya?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pagi, Sakura."

Perempuan bernama Sakura yang tengah terduduk dalam diamnya di atas kasur rumah sakit seketika melonjak kaget saat suara berat khas pria mendadak menyapa dirinya. Pria tersebut datang dengan senyum di balik maskernya serta pose _khas_nya.

Kristal bulat berwarna hijau yang telah mendapatkan cahayanya kembali diarahkannya pada sosok tinggi itu singkat sebelum ia kembali membuang muka.

"Hmmmph!"

"Eeeeeeh?" Kakashi terkejut ketika murid perempuannya itu membuang muka sembari menggembungkan pipi tanda kesal. "Kau masih marah karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Huh." Sakura tidak menjawab.

Perempuan itu malah melemparkan pandangan keluar jendela. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah tidak marah pada gurunya yang notabene adalah pria yang selalu menenangkan dirinya—sekalipun kemarin pria itu sukses membuat hatinya tidak tenang.

"Sa-Sakura…" Kakashi memasang wajah memelasnya saat dilihatnya Sakura masih saja membuang muka. "Haah— Baiklah."

Kakashi akhirnya menyerah. Jika murid perempuannya sudah mengacuhkannya, maka yang terbaik adalah mendiamkannya saja. Pria itu menghela nafas dan kembali pada rutinitasnya kemarin—menemani Sakura di sofa sembari membaca novel kesukaannya.

Pelaku yang mengacuhkan Kakashi mulai melirik diam-diam setelah ia mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat mimik memelas milik Kakashi tadi. Sakura yakin, seandainya pria itu tidak memakai masker, pasti mimik memelas sang guru sangatlah sempurna!

Hanya dalam hitungan menit saja, aura di sekitar ruangan kamar itu begitu tidak mengenakkan. Begitu hening dan hanya suara detik jam dinding saja yang terdengar. Hal itu membuat Sakura sesak. Keheningan seperti inilah yang ia tak suka. Karena ia paham benar bahwa dirinya akan kembali tenggelam dalam pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang akan sukses membuatnya terpuruk.

Meremas jemarinya sendiri, ia semakin gelisah dan tanpa hitungan detik, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit. Kakashi—dengan mata sayu yang senantiasa awas itu—segera bersiap untuk mengikuti gerakan sang murid.

"Aku hanya ingin ke toilet, Sensei. Kau mau mengikutiku bahkan sampai ke toilet juga?"

"Iya." Kakashi menjawab mantap sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak, "Tidak-tidak! Aku hanya bercanda!" dengan panik saat dilihatnya Sakura mengepalkan tangan untuk meninjunya kembali.

"Haah—"

Tingkah bodoh milik Kakashi membuat kepala Sakura terasa sakit. Perempuan itu menghela nafas sejenak dan berjalan ringan menuju meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Bunga? Ke toilet?" Tanya Kakashi heran saat melihat muridnya membawa bunga yang diberikan Ino kemarin.

"Untuk ku ganti airnya. Sekalian." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Biar saja aku yang menggantinya nanti." Cegah Kakashi sembari menyentuh pundak Sakura. Merasakan tangan Kakashi menyentuh pundaknya, perempuan itu segera memberikan tatapan tajam pada sang pemilik tangan—yang tentunya ia lakukan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kakashi dengan cepat melepaskan tangannya. "Kau menyeramkan, Sakura…" Keluhnya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi-sensei duduk saja." Sakura mengayun-ayunkan tangannya seperti orang yang sedang mengusir sesuatu. Dalam hati ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertawa karena ekspresi lucu gurunya.

"Baik-baik."

Kakashi akhirnya menurut—atau lebih tepatnya mengalah. Di dudukkannya kembali dirinya di atas sofa dan ia mulai membaca lagi sembari sesekali melirik ke arah toilet. Saat itu sebuah perasaan bersalah sedikit menyelimuti hatinya.

Apa memang bercandanya kemarin kelewatan? Tapi kan Kakashi hanya bercanda. Jika candaannya itu membuat Sakura marah besar seperti ini, bagaimana jika ia mengatakan kenyataan di malam itu? Bisa-bisa Sakura benar-benar meninjunya dengan kekuatan penuh, mematahkan beberapa tulang serta menghancurkan organ dalam tubuhnya. Kakashi segera bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok merah muda yang telah terlihat sedikit lebih sehat itu membuka pintu toilet sembari membawa vas bunga berisikan air yang baru saja ia ganti. Sekilas, kristal bulat abu dan hijau itu bertemu pandang. Namun, sang perempuan cepat-cepat membuang muka. Sikapnya ini sungguh merajuk.

Setelah meletakan vas itu ke tempat semula, Sakura kembali duduk di atas kasurnya, tenggelam dalam lamunan panjangnya.

"Eh?" Kakashi melihat Sakura—yang tadi masih mematung—tiba-tiba saja kembali turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk disampingnya. "Ke-kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Aku bosan duduk disana." Jawab Sakura sembari menunjuk ke arah ranjang putih milik rumah sakit itu.

"Tapi apa jadinya seorang pasien memilih duduk di sofa dan meninggalkan ranjangnya?"

"Diamlah, Sensei. Aku ingin disini." Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal. Ia merutuki kecerewetan gurunya hari ini. "Dekat dengan seseorang lebih menenangkan." Tambahnya lagi dengan volume yang lebih pelan, berharap sang pria tak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya.

Harapan Sakura agar sang guru tidak mendengar jawaban itu tak terkabul. Telinga tajam milik Kakashi tentu dapat mendengar kalimat tersebut. Kemudian, dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, pria berumur 36 tahun itu menyentuh kepala Sakura dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Perempuan yang lebih muda 14 tahun itu tidak melawan saat merasakan tangan hangat milik Kakashi membelai atas kepalanya dengan lembut. Sekali lagi sang guru sukses membuat hatinya diselimuti perasaan tenang.

_Perasaan yang akan selalu di dapatnya dari Kakashi._

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, kelopak mata milik putri tunggal Mebuki dan Kizashi itu terasa memberat. Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, perlahan-lahan matanya mulai menutup. Seketika Sakura telah tertidur lelap disamping Kakashi.

Kakashi menghentikan gerakan tangannya saat menyadari pipi Sakura bersandar di bahunya—perempuan itu tertidur dengan wajah tenang. Menutup novelnya, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. Ada suatu perasaan menggelitik di dalam hatinya.

Sebuah perasaan bahagia dan ketenangan dirasakannya. Hatinya yang sering sekali terjerat dalam labirin masa lalu terasa sangat nyaman, sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak menyadari bahwa matanya ikut tertutup perlahan.

XXXX

"Mmm?"

Sebuah erangan kecil mengiri pergerakan lambat kelopak mata seorang pria yang terpaksa terbuka. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, pria itu menyadari bahwa dirinya tanpa sengaja tertidur selama 30 menit. Mata yang masih enggan terbuka itu kemudian menangkap sosok merah muda disampingnya.

Sekali lagi senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir yang tertutup masker itu. Kakashi dengan hati-hati mengelus kepala perempuan itu dengan lembut, berusaha agar tak mengusik Sakura yang masih terlelap. Di perhatikannya wajah itu dengan seksama. Bulu mata sang murid begitu lentik, wajah manisnya pun sangatlah tenang. Mungkinkah karena kini ia tertidur di samping Kakashi?

Tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap wajah Sakura, Kakashi kemudian melemparkan tatapannya ke langit-langit kamar serba putih itu lagi. Setelah warna merah muda, kini warna oranye mulai terlihat menghiasi ruangan. Pria itu termenung, tidur selama 30 menit membuat kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

_1 menit,_

_2 menit,_

_3 menit._

Mata Kakashi kemudian melebar. _Oranye?_ Sejak kapan di kamar ini terdapat warna oranye? Sebuah warna oranye yang ia tangkap saat mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar tadi.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi terkejut bukan main saat melihat Naruto telah berada dihadapannya—dan tentu saja Sakura yang tertidur dibahunya. Murid laki-lakinya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Naruto?!" Pekik Kakashi.

"Sssst!"

Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan agar Kakashi tidak berisik sembari menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura yang masih tertidur. Mengerti maksud Naruto, Kakashi mengangguk kecil. Kemudian pria dewasa itu sekali lagi menangkap tatapan mata Naruto yang masih saja sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Tu— Naruto, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kakashi kemudian berusaha menjelaskan kejadian—Sakura tertidur di sampingnya—kepada Naruto dengan suara pelan.

"Ayo keluar dulu."

Naruto menunjuk pintu dan kemudian melangkah keluar kamar. Kakashi dengan hati-hati membopong Sakura dan menidurkannya di atas tempat tidur sebelum akhirnya menyusul Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu." Di koridor rumah sakit, Naruto masih saja memberikan gurunya tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. "Ternyata kau—"

"O-oi, tunggu, Naruto! Jangan salah paham!" Kakashi dengan cepat memotong kata-kata Naruto dengan _panik._ "Sakura hanya ingin duduk di samping seseorang dan ternyata ia ketiduran!" Jelasnya.

Tanpa berusaha mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi, pemuda Uzumaki itu masih saja menatap pria bersurai perak itu dengan lekat dimana tatapan miliknya semakin membuat sang _jounin elite_ terpojok.

"Na-Naruto!" Keluh Kakashi yang telah frustasi.

"Hmph! Ahahahahaha!" Kepanikan Kakashi tadi tergantikan dengan wajah bingungnya saat sang murid tiba-tiba saja terbahak-bahak. "Kakashi-sensei, wajahmu! Ahahaha! Ternyata kau bisa sepanik itu. Ahahahahaha!"

Naruto tertawa dengan sangat keras sembari memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Lelaki berambut kuning itu menertawakan reaksi gurunya yang menurutnya amatlah sangat lucu. Bagaimana tidak, ekspresi panik Kakashi adalah salah satu hal langka yang belum tentu dapat ia nikmati esok hari.

"Tidak lucu, Naruto!" Tambah Kakashi sembari meninggikan nada bicaranya. Jelas pria itu kesal. Ia dipermainkan oleh muridnya sendiri!

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi memang sih tadi aku kaget. Sesampainya di desa, aku bertemu Ino dan ia mengatakan bahwa Sakura sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Karena cemas aku segera berlari kesini. Tapi yang ku dapat adalah wajah pulas kalian." Jelas Naruto—masih sembari menahan tawa. "Untung saja yang melihat kejadian itu hanya aku, jika orang lain mungkin kau sudah digosipkan macam-macam, Sensei."

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia masih merasa kesal karena Naruto berhasil membuatnya dirinya panik tadi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan misimu?" Tanya Kakashi, mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Naruto—yang tadi masih berusaha menahan tawa—menatap wajah Kakashi dengan serius. "Nihil." Jawabnya singkat. "Memang sepertinya Sasuke sempat berada di dekat Suna, namun saat kami selidiki lagi, semuanya nihil." Lanjut pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage tersebut.

"Begitukah…"

Tanpa menunjukkan reaksi berlebih—karena sebenarnya Kakashi sudah sedikit menduga bahwa Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu ditemukan—ia menghela nafas kecil. Kemudian kedua orang disana segera tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hm?"

"Mengapa Sakura dirawat di rumah sakit?" Kini giliran Naruto yang bertanya. "Apa ia sakit?"

Kakashi terdiam sesaat. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan rinciannya secara menyeluruh kepada murid laki-lakinya itu.

"Sakura lembur dan berkerja selama 3 hari berturut-turut tanpa tidur. Lalu ia tumbang." Akhirnya Kakashi menjawab tanpa menjelaskannya secara rinci—tentang Sakura yang bertindak diluar kendali dan pergi keluar desa.

"Mengapa tak kau cegah?"

"Maaf, Naruto. Saat itu aku tiba-tiba saja mendapat misi selama 5 hari. Sudah ku usahakan untuk menyelesaikan misi itu secepatnya dan menepati janjiku lagi padamu, namun tetap saja memakan waktu 3 hari. Saat aku kembali, Sakura sudah berada di rumah sakit."

Menjelaskan melalui jawaban yang menurut Kakashi terbaik, pria itu sadar benar bahwa ada sedikit nada penekanan yang menyalahkan dirinya di dalam kalimat dan nada bicara milik Naruto tadi. Kakashi sepertinya sudah dapat memaklumi bahwa pahlawan desa Konoha itu akan melakukan hal tersebut padanya.

"Ternyata, Sakura masih saja…." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Terima kasih karena telah berusaha menepati janjimu padaku, Sensei."

"Tidak-tidak." Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya sih, mungkin, jika tidak ada janji itu sekalipun, aku akan tetap berusaha untuk selalu berada di dekatnya." Tambah Kakashi sembari menyipitkan matanya, tersenyum.

Naruto yang mendengar kata-kata Kakashi tadi kembali menatap Kakashi dengan lekat saat indra pendengarannya seperti menangkap sebuah kode tersembunyi dibalik kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan guru hobi telat di hadapannya tadi. Namun, tak berusaha mengambil pusing, Naruto tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sensei."

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari murid lelakinya itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kebetulan kau sudah pulang, aku titip Sakura sebentar. Ada yang harus ku kerjakan."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan Naruto, kepulan asap putih telah mengiringi kepergian Kakashi yang begitu kilat. Sang pemuda oranye hanya dapat menghela nafas dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar sahabat merah mudanya.

Sepasang mata beriris biru muda yang cerah menatap nanar ke arah perempuan yang kini sosoknya begitu rapuh. Ditatapnya dengan lekat wajah putih dengan semburat merah dipipi. Tidur sang perempuan begitu damai.

"Ka..kashi-sen..sei?"

Bibir tipis milik perempuan yang kini tengah tertidur itu bergerak pelan, ia mengigau dalam tidurnya, memanggil nama seorang pria yang sejak kemarin selalu berada disisinya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kesadarannya kembali menariknya ke dalam dunia nyata. Matanya terbuka perlahan.

_Putih._

Membangunkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, perempuan itu berusaha mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya yang entah melayang kemana. Otaknya mencoba merespon kejadian terakhir sebelum ia tertidur.

_Lho? Ini di atas kasur?_

Perempuan yang terbalut kulit seputih susu itu ingat jika seharusnya ia tertidur di bahu gurunya. Sambil mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya yang masih hangat. Kehangatan yang ia yakini berasal dari tempatnya bersandar tadi. Rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar ringan. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa perempuan itu sudah lama tidak tidur setenang tadi.

_Apakah karena ia tertidur disamping gurunya?_

"Sakura-chan… mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang duduk memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ahaha, tidak, Naruto." Jawabnya sembari tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

"NARUTO?!" Pekik Sakura setelah akhirnya tersadar sepenuhnya. "K-Kau… sejak kapan kau?" Perempuan itu memundurkan tubuhnya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

"Hmm… sejak kau mengingau dan menyebut nama Kakashi-sensei." Jelas Naruto cuek.

Mendengar jawaban tersebut tentu membuat kristal hijau milik Sakura membulat dan tanpa diminta, wajahnya seketika memanas.

_Mengingau? Menyebut nama Kakashi-sensei?_

Sadar ditatap dengan lekat oleh Naruto, Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pahlawan Konoha yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya.

"A-apa?" Tanya sang ninja medis.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, reaksi bangun tidurmu dan Kakashi-sensei sama." Kemudian Naruto tertawa. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau harus lihat ekspresi panik Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan. Bagaimana ia melamun dan akhirnya menyadari keberadaanku di hadapannya, kemudian dengan cepat ia mencoba menjelaskan mengapa kau tertidur dibahunya. Wajah panik miliknya benar-benar oke!" Tambah Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Ternyata memang benar bahwa dirinya tertidur disamping Kakashi!

_Tapi, Kakashi juga tertidur disampingnya? _

"Sakura-chan?"

"Ah— eh— ahaha. A-aku juga ingin lihat wajah panik Ka-Kakashi-sensei." Sakura berusaha tertawa disela keterbataannya.

"Benar, kan? Sayang sekali kau masih tertidur tadi."

Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya tertawa. Sebenarnya, pemilik mahkota merah muda itu tidak sepenuhnya tertawa. Tentu karena kesadarannya belum terkumpul, ia harus sedikit mencerna apa yang membuat Naruto tertawa seperti itu.

Mengatupkan kedua bibirnya kembali, kristal hijau milik Sakura dengan lihat menyapu sudut ruangan yang tentunya ia lakukan untuk mencari sosok yang sejak kemarin menemaninya.

"Mana Kakashi-sensei?"

"Tadi ia bilang mau pergi sebentar. Mungkin dipanggil Tsunade bacchan?" Naruto pun menjawab dengan tidak yakin—sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Hee.. Begitu.." Jawab Sakura seadanya.

Saat ini, mengetahui bahwa Kakashi tak berada di dekatnya membuat perempuan itu merasakan perasaan hampa di hatinya. Ditatapnya dengan lekat sofa yang 40 menit lalu menjadi _kasur_nya dan Kakashi.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Tenggelam dalam lamunannya membuat Sakura tak sadar akan tatapan _menyelidik_ Naruto yang sangat menusuk. Pria berkulit coklat itu seolah mengetahui sesuatu yang tak terlalu ia yakini. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja otak yang tidak pernah dibanggakan sang pemuda merespon suatu pertanyaan.

"Jangan-jangan Sakura-chan lebih ingin Kakashi-sensei yang berada disini dibandingkan aku?"

"Eeeeeh?" Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar pertanyaan _yang tidak-tidak milik_ Naruto. "Ke-kenapa juga aku harus mengharapkan se-sensei disini? Ka-Kau salah paham, Naruto!" Sakura panik.

_Tunggu. _

_Panik?_

"Hmm…" Masih memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura yang menurutnya _aneh_, Naruto sibuk ber—hmm—panjang. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan membelokkan topik. "Lalu Sakura-chan, ku dengar dari Kakashi-sensei tadi kalau kau tumbang karena memaksakan diri untuk bekerja tanpa tidur selama 3 hari berturut-turut?"

"Ahahaha…" Sakura tidak berani menjawab _ya _dan hanya dapat tertawa saja.

"Tadinya aku sempat sedikit marah pada Kakashi-sensei karena tidak mencegahmu." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang benar kesal. "Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia sedang pergi misi dan saat kembali kau sudah berada di rumah sakit." Tambah Naruto sembari menghela nafas panjang.

_Kakashi sedang pergi misi dan saat kembali, Sakura sudah berada di rumah sakit? _

Sakura terdiam. Berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto yang membuatnya bingung tadi. Apakah mungkin Kakashi sengaja tidak menceritakan hal detail pada Naruto karena tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir?

Seketika sudut bibir merah muda milik sang perempuan musim semi itu membentuk suatu simpul tipis. Sakura tersenyum kecil. Hatinya kali ini benar-benar begitu hangat. Kenyataan bahwa Kakashi melindungi kebenaran mengapa dirinya tumbang yang notabene menjaga perasaan Naruto sanggup membuat Sakura begitu bersyukur.

Kakashi begitu mengerti dirinya, selalu menjaganya. Hal tersebut adalah hal mutlak yang sampai detik ini dirasakannya.

_Terima kasih, Sensei._

"Maaf ya, Naruto."

"Eh? Kenapa Sakura-chan meminta maaf?"

"Entahlah.. rasanya aku ingin meminta maaf saja."

Naruto melihat lagi senyuman tipis Sakura. Kali ini senyuman itu bukanlah senyuman pahit. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto mengelus lembut mahkota merah muda Sakura.

XXXX

Warna cerah langit yang begitu biru tadi perlahan berganti dengan warna oranye yang begitu cantik. Namun sayangnya, warna oranye itu harus memudar dan tergantikan oleh pekat dan kelamnya warna hitam malam hari.

Naruto melirik jam dinding berwarna perak di dalam kamar rawat Sakura.

_Pukul 10 malam._

Pemuda itu kemudian melemparkan pandangannya kembali keluar jendela.

_Hitam. _

_Kelam. _

Jemari panjang miliknya ia tautkan satu dengan yang lain. Matanya ia pejamkan sejenak. Menikmati keheningan malam. Sesekali ia membenarkan posisi berdirinya untuk merilekskan tubuh, mencoba meringankan beban yang entah sejak kapan sudah menemani dirinya.

Langit begitu kelam, malam sudah semakin larut. Ia perlahan membuka matanya kembali. Ditatapnya pemandangan indah suguhan Tuhan disana. Langit malam bertaburkan benda langit yang berkelap-kelip serta bola raksasa berwarna perak berbentuk bulat tak sempurna tersajikan malam ini.

Cahaya redup milik sang bola perak malam ini seolah tak sanggup untuk menyelimuti desa yang amat dicintai sang pemuda _jinchuuriki. _Desa yang menjadi saksi bisu _ikatan _miliknya dan pemuda Uchiha yang tak pernah dapat ia raih. Pemuda yang sepertinya sampai akhirpun tak akan pernah ia sambut dengan ucapan _'selamat datang kembali'. _

_Sasuke…_

"Sasu.. ke… kun…"

Dengan cepat Naruto menoleh ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara lemah milik perempuan yang kini telah kembali tertidur. Sekali lagi hatinya seperti tergores tipis saat mendengar suara milik perempuan itu menyebut nama Sasuke dengan begitu lirih dalam tidurnya.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sakura, duduk disampingnya dan menyeka peluh yang mulai mengalir pelan membasahi dahi Sakura. Wajah perempuan itu tampak tidak tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia berkali-kali memanggil nama pemuda yang kini entah keberadaannya dimana.

_Sakura…_

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya saat melihat kristal kesedihan Sakura terjatuh dari matanya. _Sakura menangis lagi. Sasuke membuatnya menangis lagi. _Naruto mengerti akan siklus yang terus berputar didepan matanya itu, ia pun mengerti bahwa Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok Sasuke yang bahkan telah ada sejak mereka belum menjadi genin dulu.

_Kumohon…_

Dengan lembut dan perlahan, tangan besar Naruto menggenggam erat jemari rapuh milik Sakura. Jemari yang selalu mencoba menggapai seseorang yang begitu jauh. Memererat genggaman tangannya, Naruto mencoba menenangkan kegelisahan Sakura dengan memanggil nama perempuan rapuh itu berkali-kali.

_Lihatlah aku…_

Wajah Sakura kini sudah tampak lebih tenang, ninja medis itu sepertinya telah melewati mimpi buruknya. Mimpi buruk yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu hadir ditiap tidurnya. Rona merah pada bibir mungilnya yang sempat menghilang kini perlahan-lahan mulai menampakkan wujudnya kembali. Nafas yang tadi tidak beraturan kini mulai tersusun sesuai runtutan.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura mulai membaik memancarkan kelegaan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kecil dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya.

_Aku akan selalu ada untukmu…_

Pemuda yang kini tengah terbalut oranye itu dengan langkah kecil berjalan mendekati sofa. Merebahkan tubuhnya disana sembari menumpu kepala dengan kedua tangannya, wajah tenang milik Sakura yang ia lihat siang tadi kembali terlintas dibenaknya. Betapa nyaman tidur Sakura. Pipi putih milik perempuan itu tersandar di bahu kokoh sang pria, dahinya tidak berkerut, tidak ada peluh yang menghiasi wajah tidurnya, rona merah pun dengan setia membalut bibir tipisnya. Perempuan itu mendapatkan ketentraman dalam tidurnya.

"Kakashi… sen… sei…"

**DEG**

Naruto kali ini menangkap jelas suara Sakura yang menyebutkan nama seorang pria. Bukan pria yang tadi baru saja membuat suaranya parau, namun, pria yang membuat suaranya menjadi lebih lembut, lebih tenang. Ketenangan yang sama seperti saat perempuan itu tertidur tadi siang.

_Apakah selamanya aku tidak dapat berada dihatimu, Sakura?_

To be Continued

A/N : IHIIIIY! Chapter 8 yang agak terlambat updateee! Disini sengaja sayah sisipkan NaruSaku sedikit. Habisnya sayah sangat menghormati perasaan Naruto ke Sakura sih ;A; . Mereka berdua itu udah kayak saudara banget :'D . Btw, gimana? Apa kalian suka? Untuk yang masih nunggu Sasuke, sabar yaa... :'3 . Btw, sayah udah kembali dari KKN yang berarti, sayah bisa update tepat waktu lagi! YEAY!

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 9!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri, Chapter 7**

J : Sasuke? Sabar yaa :'D

**Kumada Chiyu, Chapter 7**

J : Gemesin? Iyakah? Syukurlaaah ;/;

Sakura? Mati? Tunggu chap terakhir aja, ya :3 :plaak:

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Chapter 7**

J : haha. Aku yg nulis juga sih sebenernya nyesek :'D

Ga. Tetep SasuSaku :') . Sebenernya KakaSaku ga sedikit lho~ intinya, Kakashi akan jadi orang penting juga untuk Sakura :DDD . Jadi, KakaSakunya juga akan banyaaak :v

Iyakah? Syukurlah mereka romantis. /A/

Okai! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :3

**Guest, Chapter 7**

J : SIAP! :DD

**SpindleTree, Chapter 7**

J : Hollaa~ Kamu pecinta KakaSaku juga? :3

Terima kasih :D . Iya, ini SasuSaku. Haha. Tenang, KakaSaku banyak kok :P

**Hikaru Sora 14, Chapter 7**

J : Aaarrgghh! Terima kasih pujiannya. XD

Eh? Kenapa jadi dominan dukung KakaSaku? Haha. Karena manis aja? Atau ada faktor lain? :P

Hehe. Iya, endingnya SasuSaku :'3

Oh! Boleh-boleh. Aku memang ada keinginan untuk buat yang pure KakaSaku, tapi baru rencana. Semoga bisa ku buat secepatnya :DD

Okai! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi.


	9. Sayonara Memories

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 9 – Sayonara Memories

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku **  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh.

douzo...

* * *

_Pejamkan matamu,_

_Selamat tinggal air mata._

_Pejamkan matamu,_

_Selamat tinggal kenangan._

* * *

Semilir angin pagi berhembus masuk menggelitik ujung kain berwarna putih yang membentang melindungi jendela kaca dengan lembut. Sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian riang burung-burung menyambut kilaunya mentari pagi yang seolah menyambut kepulangan sesosok perempuan merah muda.

Hari telah berganti, sosok yang 2 hari lalu terbaring lemah telah kembali melangkahkan kakinya ringan menelusuri koridor bercat putih menuju sebuah ruangan sunyi yang telah ditinggalkannya. Tentu, perempuan itu memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja _hari ini_ juga.

Memutar knop pintu kayu bercat putih, ia tersenyum tipis. Ruangan yang menurutnya 'tak sehat' itu semakin memancarkan aura yang tak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Tampaknya, ditinggalkan selama beberapa hari sanggup membuat ruangan yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menghabiskan waktu tenggelam dalam kesibukan hari demi hari itu semakin menyedihkan.

Perempuan itu menghela nafasnya sejenak, kemudian ia kembali menutup pintu dan segera menghidupkan lampu. Sungguh, kesunyian dalam ruangan ini tampaknya sanggup membuat hatinya sedikit tergores lagi. Selalu dikelilingi oleh para orang-orang penting dalam hidupnya selama 2 hari kemarin tampaknya membuat dirinya sendiri sedikit membenci kesendirian.

Menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran negatif—, perempuan itu segera melangkah menuju jendela dan menggeser bingkai yang tak terlalu besar itu agar angin pagi yang begitu segar setidaknya dapat membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih ringan.

"_**Sakura, hari ini kau sudah boleh keluar rumah sakit dan mulai bekerja kembali. Namun, mengingat kondisimu baru saja pulih, jangan paksakan diri untuk berkerja seperti 2 hari lalu."**_

"_**Baik, Tsunade-sama. Aku mengerti."**_

"_**Sakura-chan, jika kau kembali memaksakan diri, aku akan memarahimu!"**_

"_**Memangnya kau siapaku, Naruto?!"**_

"_**Hiiii… Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan menyeramkan! Padahal ia baru pulih!"**_

"_**Sakura."**_

"_**Ya, Kakashi-sensei?"**_

"_**Jangan paksakan dirimu lagi."**_

Tanpa perempuan itu inginkan maupun diperintahkan, memori-memori percakapan tadi pagi kembali terurai.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya akan wajah serius sang Hokage ke-5 yang mengingatkannya agar tidak memaksakan diri—yang tentunya juga diiringi dengan nada ketus.

Lalu, wajah tersenyum Naruto saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan memarahi Sakura jika perempuan itu memaksakan diri lagi, serta senyuman tersebut yang pudar dan tergantikan oleh wajah pucatnya saat pemuda itu menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Kakashi ketika Sakura memberikan tatapan sangarnya.

Dan tentu yang terakhir adalah tatapan mata milik sang guru yang mendadak serius dan selingian kata-kata _jangan paksakan dirimu lagi_ dari Kakashi. Namun, setelahnya tatapan mata serius itu melembut dan guru berumur 36 tahun itu tersenyum padanya.

Tanpa sadar, perempuan musim semi itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah simpul kecil. Jemari yang sempat dibentangkannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang fana diarahkannya pada dadanya dengan perlahan.

_Hangat_.

**Tok Tok**

Sakura tertarik kembali pada dunia nyata ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar ruang prakteknya.

"Ya?"

"Sakura-sama, pasien-pasien telah menunggu."

Diliriknya jam dinding merah dalam ruangan tersebut dan ia menghela nafas sebentar.

_Pukul 8 pagi._

Ia akan kembali kepada rutinitas sehari-hari—berkutat dengan pasien-pasien yang selalu membutuhkan pertolongannya dan beberapa dokumen penting yang telah terbengkalai selama 2 hari—yang sibuk.

"_**Sakura, jangan paksakan dirimu lagi."**_

Sekali lagi, rasanya ia akan selalu terselamatkan oleh kata-kata manis milik gurunya tadi pagi. Senyuman tipis yang menghiasi bibirnyapun tak dapat terelakkan. Perempuan itu membalikkan badannya dan bergegas mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi.

"Ya."

XXXX

Saat ini, kesunyian koridor dingin berbau zat kimia yang pekat harus rela terpecahkan oleh senandung asal milik pemuda dengan surai kuning yang menyolok bak mentari siang hari. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya besar-besar dengan begitu riang.

Uzumaki Naruto, pahlawan Konoha itu tentunya akan mengunjungi sahabat merah muda cerdasnya. Dan tentu, tak butuh waktu lama—karena langkah besarnya—ia kini telah berada tepat di depan sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih dengan plat nama pemilik ruangan tersebut.

"Sakura-chaaan!"

"Naruto!"

Perempuan merah muda itu terkejut dan terpaksa menghentikan aktivitasnya—mengecek beberapa dokumen—karena muncul pengganggu yang tak lain adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Sakura sedikit merasakan firasat buruk ketika ia melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar saat pemuda itu memasuki ruangan.

"Kau belum makan, 'kan?" Tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan rameeen~!"

"Ha?"

Sakura ber—haa—panjang ketika mendengar ajakan yang lebih mirip disebut paksaan itu. Perempuan itu memijat dahinya sendiri. Mengapa semua selalu mengajaknya makan siang di kedai ramen?

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kali ini ku traktir!" Naruto mengeluarkan dompet berbentuk kodok yang sudah lama tak dilihat sang ninja medis merah muda itu.

"Mengapa setiap makan siang selalu saja ramen dan ramen?" Keluh perempuan itu.

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar kata-kata _setiap_ dari mulut Sakura.

"Memangnya siapa yang selalu mengajakmu ke kedai ramen?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Umm— Kakashi-sensei." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Ah tapi, tidak dapat dikatakan selalu, ya. Kakashi-sensei baru mengajakku sekali soalnya." Tambahnya lagi sembari terkekeh kecil.

"Ooh—" Kali ini Naruto hanya dapat ber—ooh—panjang.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo. Boleh juga dapat traktiran darimu."

Sakura kemudian bangkit dan segera melepas jubah putih panjangnya. Setelahnya, kedua ninja didikan Kakashi itu mulai berjalan menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

XXXX

"Paman, ramen spesial porsi jumbonya dua, ya!"

"Naruto… aku porsi sedang saja."

"Hee— kalau begitu porsi sedang satu, porsi jumbonya satu!"

"Ok!"

Kedua ninja hebat tersebut segera memesan pesanan mereka kepada sang paman. Kemudian, disela-sela waktu menunggu pesanan datang, Naruto mulai bercerita macam-macam tentang bagaimana ia disambut dengan begitu meriah saat sampai di Suna 1 minggu lalu. Memang, semenjak Naruto—bersama dengan Kakashi, Sakura, serta tim Gai—menyelamatkan Gaara saat diculik Akatsuki dulu, hubungan kedua desa besar tersebut menjadi begitu erat. Terlebih kini Naruto mendapat embel-embel _pahlawan dunia Shinobi_.

Mendengar cerita antusias milik Naruto, Sakura ikut menganguk-angguk. Ia mengerti karena kedatangannya di Suna setelah perang shinobi ke-4 berakhir juga disambut dengan begitu hangat oleh para ninja medis disana. Yang lebih mengagumkannya lagi, Gaara memersilahkan dirinya mengakses data obat-obatan milik Suna dengan bebas. Dan kini, Suna Konoha melakukan penelitian obat secara bersama-sama.

Naruto yang melihat bagaimana wajah ceria milik Sakura kini merasakan lega dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Ia bersyukur perempuan yang dicintainya itu dapat kembali ceria lagi—tidak seperti kemarin, Sakura menangis dalam tidurnya—yang membuat Naruto harus merasakan hatinya tergores lagi dan lagi.

Mengingat kejadian kemarin, mendadak putra tunggal Namikaze Minato serta Uzumaki Kushina itu terdiam. Ia ingat jika kemarin sikap sahabat dan gurunya itu… _aneh_.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan Kakashi-sensei?"

"HAH?!" Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan _aneh_ milik Naruto. "Ma-maksudmu a-apa?!"

"Tidak, hanya saja sikap kalian aneh sejak kemarin." Jelas Naruto

"A-a-ahaha. Tidak ada yang a-aneh kok." Jawab Sakura gugup.

Naruto memincingkan matanya. Sikap perempuan di hadapannya ini sungguh aneh. Kegugupan yang tak wajar milik Sakura itu membuat dirinya semakin penasaran.

Sebelum sempat Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan ribuan pertanyaan yang akan ditumpahkan kepada Sakura, aroma khas yang begitu menggugah selera dari ramen porsi jumbo dihadapannya telah menggelitik indra penciumannya dan menimbulkan rasa lapar yang begitu bergejolak.

"Silahkan, ramennya!"

"Wooo!" Naruto memandang ramen di depannya dengan mata berbinar. Dengan cepat ia menyambar sumpit di dekatnya dan dengan lantang mengatakan "Itadakimaasu!"

Tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar menggelikan bak seorang anak kecil saat mendapat gula-gula kesukaannya mau tak mau membuat perempuan dengan balutan baju merahnya terkekeh pelan. Rasanya, Naruto akan tetap menjadi Naruto.

Kemudian, Sakura akhirnya mengambil sumpit dan mengucapkan _itadakimasu_ sebelum mulai memakan ramennya.

"Yo."

Sebuah suara familiar menyapa indra pendengaran dua ninja hebat yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka. Suara khas tersebut…

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"UHUK!"

"Waaa! Sakura-chan!"

"Paman! Air!"

"Si-silahkan!"

_Benar saja!_

Tanpa hitungan detik, Sakura yang sedang menyeruput mienya tersedak saat tersadar bahwa Kakashi kini sudah berada di belakangnya—dan Naruto. Dengan sekali teguk, perempuan bertenaga _monster _itu menghabiskan air yang diberikan sang paman. Beruntunglah ia karena paman ramen begitu cepat tanggap.

"Hmpfh!"

Kakashi menutup mulutnya—yang tentunya juga ditutupi masker lusuhnya—dengan tangan kanannya.

_Sungguh konyol! _

Pria dewasa itu tertawa tertahan atas suguhan reaksi konyol milik Sakura dihadapannya tadi. Benar-benar, reaksi tadi begitu menggelikan sehingga sangat sayang untuk tidak ditertawakan.

"Kakashi-senseeeii, kau ingin membuatku mati tersedak?!" Protes Sakura.

"Ahahaha! Aku tidak bermaksud. Reaksimu lucu sekali!" Kakashi semakin tertawa—kali ini dengan lantang.

"Uuuugh—" Sakura menggerutu kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sang pelaku yang membuatnya tersedak kini menertawakannya. Saat ini wajah perempuan itu memerah. "Huh!" Dan akhirnya ia membuang muka.

"Eeh? Aku cuma bercanda, Sakura."

"Sejak kemarin bercandamu tidak lucu, Sensei!" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Kau masih marah soal itu?"

"Tentu saja! Apa-apaan candamu yang terlalu kelewatan waktu itu?"

"Tapi kan itu hanya bercanda." Kakashi membela dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bahkan sampai tidak dapat tertawa!"

Naruto—yang tampaknya terlupakan sejak tadi—hanya dapat terdiam, mengamati pertengkaran _aneh_ diantara kedua orang yang menduduki posisi terpenting dihatinya.

Pemuda oranye itu tak ragu lagi. Sikap Sakura memang aneh. Saat ini, meskipun perempuan itu marah dan menggerutu kesal, tak ada sedikitpun aura kesal seperti jika ia memarahi pemuda Uzumaki itu. Dan satu lagi, wajah manisnya memerah.

Sedangkan gurunya… Ah, gurunya yang begitu hebat itu _tetap _aneh.

"Anoo— sejak kemarin kalian aneh sekali." akhirnya Naruto membuka mulut.

"Habisnya Kakashi-sensei—"

"Habisnya Sakura—"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat _keakraban _yang mendadak tercipta dari kedua orang di hadapannya.

Sakura semakin memerah mengetahui bahwa ia dan gurunya itu mengucapkan kalimat yang hampir sama secara bersamaan. Dengan cepat ia kembali melahap ramennya yang sempat terlupakan itu. Mengacuhkan Kakashi.

"Haa—" Kakashi menghela nafas melihat sikap murid perempuan kesayangannya.

"Kakashi-sensei juga ingin makan?" Tanya Naruto—berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak-tidak. Aku sedang menuju kantor Tsunade-sama dan kebetulan saja tadi aku melihat kalian berdua disini." jelas Kakashi. Naruto hanya ber—ooh—panjang. "Kalau begitu, sampai nanti." Kakashi menepuk pelan kepala Sakura sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Huh."

Naruto melihat Sakura menggerutu kecil disela menyantap makan siangnya. Wajah perempuan itu semakin memerah setelah tangan besar Kakashi tadi menepuk kepalanya pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan hal itu, Naruto melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang sempat terhenti.

XXXX

"Terima kasih banyak!"

"Aaah— kenyang-kenyang!" Naruto mengelus-elus perutnya yang kini sedikit membuncit karena semangkuk penuh ramen Ichiraku.

"Ramen Ichiraku memang yang terbaik!" Puji Sakura. Naruto mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju. "Nah, kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit." Tambah Sakura.

"eh? Ah, Ok." Jawab Naruto seadanya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Naruto."

Perempuan musim semi itu tersenyum singkat dan mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan masih setia memandangi punggung rapuh milik ninja medis hebat tersebut. Entah mengapa, rasanya putra satu-satunya mendiang Hokage ke-4 itu begitu rindu pada sosok yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sejujurnya, Naruto tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya bergerak sendiri dan memanggil sahabatnya itu lagi. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sakura segera membalikkan badannya kembali.

"Ya?"

Naruto terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Namun, ada satu _hal_ yang sejak kemarin mengusik hatinya. Dan kini, _hal_ tersebut kembali membuatnya gelisah.

"Jangan-jangan kau—" Sakura masih ditempatnya berpijak menunggu pahlawan dunia Shinobi itu untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilihatnya pemuda itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "—tidak jadi."

"Ha? Dasar."

Kesal.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura ketika ia telah begitu serius menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda itu ternyata lebih memilih mengakhirinya dengan kata _'tidak jadi.' _Menghela nafasnya sejenak, ia kembali berjalan meninggalkan sang pewaris darah Uzumaki yang masih memandanginya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jingga langit yang begitu cantik telah pudah tenggelam bersama pekatnya malam. Diluar sana, hamparan benda-benda angkasa berwarna perak berkelap-kelip bertaburan tak beraturan membentuk gugusan indah.

Angin malam berhembus lembut memainkan helai demi helai mahkota merah muda milik perempuan yang kini tengah terbalut jubah putihnya kembali sembari terpaku menatap tumpukan dokumen di depan matanya.

Perempuan itu memijat pundaknya pelan sebelum kemudian ia melirik ke arah jam dinding merah yang masih setia berada di dinding usang ruangan prakteknya.

_Pukul 7._

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mengingat-ingat kesehariannya yang kembali berwarna hari ini. Bibirnya tersenyum simpul ketika mengingat tingkah konyol miliknya tadi siang. Rasanya, harinya kali ini dipenuhi oleh tingkah konyol.

"Ayolah, datanglah dan berbuat konyolah lagi."

Ia menautkan jemari-jemarinya dan terkekeh pelan saat tersadar akan kata-kata bodohnya tadi. Dirinya merasa otaknya telah sedikit terkontaminasi oleh kebodohan Naruto.

Menghela nafas panjang, ia yakin keputusan untuk pulang lebih awal adalah sesuatu yang tepat. Mengingat, saat ini dirinya sedang tak ingin berada sendiri malam ini.

Dengan sigap, dibereskannya berkas-berkas di atas meja dan setelahnya ia mematikan lampu ruang prakteknya. Kaki yang tak begitu panjang itu ia langkahkan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit malam hari, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap 3 orang yang tidak asing baginya tengah berjongkok membentuk lingkaran seperti sedang… _rapat_?

Memiringkan kepalanya, kristal bening berwarna hijau teduhnya masih memerhatikan ketiga sosok _aneh _itu dengan lekat. Ketiganya berbisik-bisik, mengangguk-angguk dan kemudian, sosok berambut perak itu berteriak.

"Oh! Ada juga mengukur kemampuan dengan cara seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, ayo mulai Kakashi-sensei!"

Perempuan itu masih terdiam di tempatnya berpijak sembari mengerutkan dahi tanda bingung oleh tingkah ganjil Naruto serta Kakashi.

_Apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan?_

"HENGE!"

**POFF**

Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam sembari mengerutkan dahi kini membulatkan matanya dan menganga lebar melihat kejadian di depan matanya.

"Yosh! Mari mengukur kemampuan ninja dengan sosok seksi Sakura nee-chan!"

"Ooooh! Sakura-chan jadi tinggi, langsing dan besar sekali! Kakashi-sensei memang hebat!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Kau juga hebat, Naruto. Dada Sakura juga semakin besar melebihi punyaku."

"Huuu— kemampuanku masih kurang. Dada Sakura nee-chan milikku tidak sebesar kalian." Tambah Konohamaru dengan lesu.

"Tenang saja, Konohamaru. Itu tandanya sedang dalam proses pertumbuhan. Nanti juga besar."Jelas Naruto sembari menepuk pundak Konohamaru dengan penuh semangat.

Kaku.

Itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menahan getaran amarah. Namun, Sakura tetaplah Sakura, perempuan itu memang ahli dalam mengontrol chakra, tapi tidak untuk menahan emosi.

"SAKURA-CHAN?!"

Naruto terkejut ketika ia merasakan _hawa pembunuh_ yang sangat hebat dari Sakura—yang kini telah berada di belakangnya.

"Sakura nee-chan!" Konohamaru berlari menghampiri Sakura dengan mata berbinar. "Nee-chan, dada kita sama!" Konohamaru ikut tersenyum lebar dan mengucapkan _kata-kata polos_ kepada Sakura.

"Aaaa! Konohamaruu!" Naruto segera membekap Konohamaru dengan cepat. Peluh membanjiri wajahnya yang mulai memucat.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Yang datar juga tak buruk." Tambah Kakashi dengan senyum tanpa dosanya.

"Kaliaaaaaan iniiiiiiii!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

XXXX

"Huh! Yang benar saja! Masa mereka mengukur kemampuan ninja menggunakan dadaku?!"

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke arah kamarnya sembari bersungut-sungut kesal dan sedetik kemudian, ia membanting pintu kamar tak berdosa itu dengan begitu keras. Dihempaskannya tubuh rampingnya ke kasur—masih sembari mengomel karena tingkah bodoh gurunya, teman setimnya, dan _murid_ dari teman setimnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, omelan Sakura berubah menjadi gelak tawa yang begitu keras. Ia tertawa hingga puas mengingat bagaimana wajah ketakutan milik ketiga orang tadi.

Mengusap air mata di sudut bibirnya, perempuan itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali. Matanya menatap lekat pada langit-langit kamarnya yang dingin. Hari ini begitu menyenangkan, hari-harinya begitu indah.

Rasanya dingin malam hari ini tak terasa karena hatinya diselimuti kehangatan yang luar biasa. Ia bahagia. Begitu bahagia karena orang-orang disekelilingnya sangat peduli padanya.

Namun, sekalipun hatinya masih merasakan kehangatan, tetap saja ada suatu rongga kosong nan dingin yang tak akan pernah tertutup di sudut hatinya. Setiap kali hangat menyelimuti, dingin dalam celah tersebut semakin terasa.

Dipejamkan matanya tersebut. Senyuman-senyuman manis milik Kakashi, Naruto, Yamato, Sai, dan orang-orang disekitarnya terlukis jelas dalam ingatannya.

_Tim 7_.

Sekejap, Sakura segera membuka matanya kembali. Tanpa disadarinya, bibir tipis itu telah kehilangan ronanya, peluh tiba-tiba saja membanjiri wajah manisnya, dadanya kembali sesak, tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Ia dudukkan tubuhnya yang masih bergetar itu. Kemudian ia merutuki memorinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja menampilkan sebuah tim kecil berisi 3 orang yang terbentuk tepat 10 tahun lalu. Tim sederhana yang terdiri dari pembuat onar, pembalas dendam, pemimpi yang menyebalkan, dan pria dewasa mesum yang gemar telat.

Ya.

Dapat dikatakan dirinya saat itu benar-benar bodoh. Ia, selalu bermimpi menjadi yang istimewa dihati sang pembalas dendam. Dan hingga detik ini ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya hanyalah seorang perempuan menyebalkan yang tak akan pernah dapat berada di hati pemuda tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mendadak menyebutkan nama seseorang yang tak akan pernah menjawab panggilannya itu.

Nafas perempuan medis itu semakin memburu. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kembali datang. Tangannya yang telah mengeluarkan cakra hijau itu di arahkannya ke dadanya, perempuan itu kembali—lagi—mencoba menyembuhkan sakit di hatinya. Namun memang, hasilnya tetap nihil.

Dengan memudarnya cakra hijau ditangan, Sakura kemudian menutup matanya kembali. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, tak peduli jika disetiap tarikan nafasnya, ia merasakan perih di dada seperti dihujam beribu jarum. Gemetar tubuhnya masih belum hilang. Rasanya lebih sakit dibandingkan saat menerima racun mematikan milik Sasori dulu.

Jika memang ini racun, Sakura ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam lab untuk membuat penawar racunnya. Namun, sungguh sayang. Racun ini tak akan pernah ditemukan penawarnya.

Masih mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali, rasa dingin yang sejak tadi menyelimuti dirinya perlahan-lahan tergantikan oleh rasa hangat ketika bayang-bayang wajah Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade,dan teman-temannya memenuhi kepalanya.

Perlahan-lahan, gemetar tubuhnya memudar. Ia menjadi sedikit lebih rileks. Mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, ia tiba-tiba saja merasa malu. Ia ingin bangkit. Ia ingin menjadi sosok kuat yang tak akan selalu menangis dan bergantung pada Kakashi maupun Naruto.

_Sudah cukup!_

Sudah cukup dirinya menjadi yang tertinggal. Bukankah dulu ia telah mengikrarkan janji penting kepada kedua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya? Janji bahwa ia akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan tak akan menangis.

"Maafkan aku… Kakashi-sensei, Naruto."

Perempuan itu menunduk. Dipejamkannya mata yang cahayanya kini kembali meredup. Malu, kecewa, hancur, perih, seluruh perasaannya bercampur menjadi satu. Namun, satu hal yang pasti, ia telah memiliki keputusan.

Sebuah keputusan yang tak diketahuinya akan sangat berpengaruh di kehidupannya. Keputusan menyakitkan yang akan membuat dirinya bahagia di dalam sebuah sangkar kaca raksasa yang fana.

"Aku— aku akan kembali melangkah. Aku akan berhenti menangis, aku akan tertawa bersama kalian."

Ia tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Senyuman pahit yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu terukir di bibirnya.

"Sasuke-kun—"

Sakura membuka matanya kembali, menoleh dan menatap lekat pada pigura kecil yang melindungi selembar foto tim kecil sederhana yang saat itu masih bersatu kokoh dan memancarkan aura hangat. Sebuah foto yang sampai kapanpun akan terlihat indah dimatanya.

Masih dengan senyum tipisnya, ia mendekati foto tersebut dan membelainya dengan lembut. Menghela nafasnya panjang, ia berjongkok dan membuka laci miliknya. Matanya masih memandangi foto itu dengan lekat, namun, keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia, Haruno Sakura telah memilih jalannya sendiri.

Menggeleng pelan, ia kembali tersenyum dan menaruh foto itu di dalam sana.

"—selamat tinggal"

To be Continued

A/N : WAAH! Sudah chapter 9! Yeay~ Yeay~ Gimana pendapat kalian? Apakah Kaka Saku Naru disini unyu? :P . Duuh, sayah masa lagi kepincut KakaSaku banget :ga ada hubungannya: . Buat fans KakaSaku, berbahagialah karena fic ini masih akan menyuguhkan KakaSaku :plaak: . Buat fans SasuSaku, bersabarlah karena SasuSaku pasti akan ada! :ya iyalah, kalau ga jadi KakaSaku fic dong?: haha.

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian! Biar makin semangat gitu… Yeaaay! Sampai jumpa di chap 10!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hikaru Sora 14, Chapter 8****  
**J : Eh masa sih? Aku yang nulis juga jadi deg-degan lho :plaak:

OH GITU! Selamat datang wahai pecinta KakaSaku juga. :jabat tangan:

Haha… Percintaan guru murid ya? Aku lebih condong ke hubungan saling melindungi mereka sih :P

Sip! Tapi jangan bosan menunggu ya. Karena fic ini masih lamaaaaa tamatnya :3

Okai! Ini update tiap minggu kok :kalau ga ada halangan:

**QRen, Chapter 8**

J : Waah… Udah niat sih mau buat SasuSaku doang. Tapi yaah… Aku lebih suka KakaSakuSasu sih, jadinya begini deh :P . Semoga masih semangat mampir ya :))

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Chapter 8**

J : Iya, kasian Naruto :'D . Tapi, Naruto ada Hinata, kok. :DD

Semua suka Sakura~ Author juga suka :plaak:

Sip! Ditunggu next review juga :P

**Gynna Yuhi, Chapter 8**

J : Ahaha. Aku juga gregetan sama Sasuke =3= . Dia kelewat labil. Lol

Iya, dimaafkan :D :lho:

**Hanazono Yuri, Chapter 8**

J : Iyaps. :3

**Kumada Chiyu, Chapter 8**

J : Iya, Naruto, Hinata yang untukmuu :D

Siap!

**EmeraldAI, Chapter 8****  
**J : Hehe. Kenapa gitu? :3


	10. Her Memories

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 10 – Her Memories

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku, KakaSaku, SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar dengan cepat.

douzo...

* * *

_Hilang…_

_Seluruh dirinya hilang._

_Hancur…_

_Seluruh dirimu kembali hancur perlahan._

* * *

Musim telah berganti. Hangatnya bola emas raksasa yang selalu menyinari bumi hari ini dengan riangnya bersinar menyambut pergantian musim. Sinar-sinar keemasan yang lembut milik sang mentari mulai menyelimuti desa yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan baru.

Senyuman-senyuman bahagia milik para penduduk terlihat begitu manis. Tak terkecuali sosok merah muda yang kini tengah terpaku ditengah jalan seraya bola transparan berwarna hijaunya menatap langit biru yang membentang dihadapannya. Ia terus memerhatikan dan tak pernah lelah mengikuti pergerakan awan yang lambat, bergerak beriringan bersama menelusuri cakrawala yang sangat luas.

Helai helai mahkota merah mudanya bergerak dengan malu-malu mengikuti arah angin yang sedikit dingin pagi itu. Jemari-jemari yang tampak rapuh itu ia arahkan kepada jubah putih yang dikenakannya untuk sekedar dirapatkan, berusaha mencari kehangatan dari kain panjang itu.

_Putih._

Bulir bulir putih yang kemarin turun dengan begitu semangatnya kini sudah menumpuk tebal menutupi genting-genting rumah, pepohonan, dan jalanan di desa damai itu. Perempuan pemilik surai merah muda itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menyapu hamparan pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya.

Bibir merah mudanya membentuk senyuman simpul. Tawa lepas milik anak-anak yang tengah berlarian kesana kemari menikmati empuknya salju yang begitu tebal membuat kenangan masa kecilnya terputar kembali. Masa kecil dimana ia masih menempel kuat pada sahabat masa kecilnya, Ino, bak anak ayam yang mengekori induknya.

_Teman, _

_Kelompok 7._

"Sakuraa!"

Perempuan manis itu tersentak saat seseorang—dengan suara nyaring nan khas—meneriakinya. Bola kaca hijau teduhnya menangkap sosok yang sangat familiar bersurai ekor kudanya tengah melambai sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju tempatnya berpijak kini. Tak lupa, mata yang sempat kehilangan cahayanya itu turut menemukan sosok pria dewasa dibelakang, mengikuti sahabat pirangnya tersebut.

"Apa sih, Ino gendut. Kau mengangetkanku saja!" Cibir Sakura kesal. Tentu saja, pasalnya hari masih pagi dan Ino dengan entengnya berteriak memecahkan atmosfir tenang disekelilingnya. "Pagi, Kakashi-sensei." Tambah perempuan musim semi itu—memberi salam pada Kakashi.

"Yo." Sahut sang guru dengan jawaban khasnya.

"Huuu— siapa yang suruh sepagi ini kau malah terbengong-bengong di tengah jalan?!" Tukas Ino tak ingin kalah—tak ingin disalahkan. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Kita kan harus ke tempat Naruto."

"Hahaha... Tempat pidato hokage ke-6 ya." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

_Ya._

Pagi ini adalah hari yang begitu membahagiakan untuk desa Konoha. Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari bersejarah dimana seorang pemuda yang selalu berteriak _'lihatlah! Aku akan menjadi Hokage!' _membuktikan, mewujudkan perkataan tersebut.

Pemuda oranye yang sempat dikucilkan, diabaikan keberadaannya, kini telah mendapat pengakuan seluruh penduduk desa…_tidak!_ Ia telah diakui seluruh dunia! Nama pemuda tersebut kerap terpatri di dalam hati tiap-tiap penduduk dunia. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, sang pahlawan dunia shinobi akan resmi menjadi Hokage ke-6 hari ini!

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Memori yang menampilkan senyuman bodoh milik Naruto saat Tsunade mengatakan bahwa pemuda itulah yang akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya kembali terputar dengan rapi dalam benaknya. Senyuman yang berakhir pada cengiran lebar itu sangat menyilaukan. Kristal bening bahagia milik sang pemuda meleleh pelan membasahi wajahnya yang semakin dewasa. Sungguh, saat itu dirinya serta Kakashi—yang memang berada disana—begitu terkejut dan tentunya sangat bahagia mendengarnya.

Kedua orang itu tentunya akan sangat, sangat dan sangat bahagia dari lubuk hati mereka yang terdalam. Karena salah satu orang terpenting mereka telah menggapai impiannya yang terus saja diikrarkannya sejak kecil.

"Waktu berjalan dengan cepat ya…" Kakashi yang sejak tadi tak mengatakan sepatah katapun mendadak membuka mulutnya. "Padahal dulu kalian begitu lucu." Tambahnya dengan wajah yang begitu serius.

Kalimat terakhir milik pria mantan ANBU itu langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa kedua perempuan yang berada di hadapannya. Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pernyataan Kakashi yang menurutnya membuat pria bermata kelabu itu secara tak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah tua.

"Kakashi-sensei, kata-katamu itu seperti orang tua. Ahaha!"

"Lho? Aku memang sudah tua." Jawab Kakashi sembari ikut tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau lebih sedikit meniru semangat masa muda milik Lee dan Gai-sensei!" Tambah Ino mantap.

"Tapi, memang waktu berlalu begitu cepat." Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Siapa sangka salah satu anggota tim 7 yang selalu berisik tentang _'Hokage', 'Hokage', _itu akan benar-benar menjadi Hokage. Wajah datar Sai saja sedikit terkejut saat ku beritahu bahwa Naruto akan menjadi Hokage!" Lanjut Sakura.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat wajah terkejut Sai!" Pekik Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Hahaha! Kau pasti akan terkikik geli jika melihatnya!" Jelas Sakura—yang kini kembali tertawa karena mengingat wajah bodoh milik Sai. "Aku, Sai, sebagai sesama anggota tim 7 sejak genin dulu benar-benar bahagia saat ini…"

**DHEG**

Kata-kata terakhir milik Sakura tadi benar-benar sanggup membuat hati kedua orang di dekatnya mencelos.

Ino, yang tadi masih tertawa mendadak harus mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang timbul ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Sakura tadi.

Kakashi yang sejak tadi ikut tertawa bersama kedua perempuan medis di hadapannya itupun menghentikan tawanya. Mata sayu malas miliknya ia arahkan lekat untuk memandangi murid perempuan merah mudanya yang kini benar-benar tertawa tanpa beban.

Kemudian, mata miliknya segera menangkap wajah—yang tak dapat diartikan dengan kata-kata—milik Ino yang kini tengah menatap dirinya. Kakashi menggeleng pelan, mengisyaratkan agar Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada sosok merah muda tersebut. Inopun mengangguk dan hanya sanggup terkekeh miris menanggapi kalimat menyakitkan milik Sakura tadi.

_1 tahun, kah?_

Kakashi menghela nafas kecil. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di dalam 1 tahun itu semua dapat berubah. Semua berubah dan berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan kenangan pahit yang harus ditelannya hingga detik ini.

Masih segar dalam memorinya jika 1 tahun dulu, sosok merah muda yang kini tertawa tanpa beban dihadapannya masih terpuruk. Sorot mata putri tunggal pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki itu penuh luka, senyumannya masih menyesakkan, raut wajahnya masih penuh dengan beban. Bahkan 1 tahun silam, perempuan itu hampir celaka oleh tindakan bodohnya sendiri—pergi keluar desa tanpa persiapan apa-apa.

Melihat perubahan yang begitu nyata dihadapannya membuat Kakashi serta orang-orang terdekat Sakura hanya dapat ikut tersenyum kecut mengikuti alur 1 tahun yang begitu menyayat hati. Sakura kini menjadi sosok yang begitu cerah, mulus tanpa luka seolah-olah luka miliknya itu lenyap tak berbekas.

Yang ia tahu, Sakura kembali _hancur_.

Hancur dengan cara tak lazim.

Segala mimpi buruk itu dimulai sejak 6 bulan lalu, itu merupakan tengat waktu yang tak terlalu lama setelah kejadian tumbangnya Sakura. Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Kakashi telah merasa ada yang aneh pada diri sang murid. Tak ada lagi sosok kalut, tak ada lagi lamunan panjang, tak ada lagi tatapan hampa, tak ada senyuman penuh luka. Seakan-akan, perempuan itu terlahir kembali menjadi sosok seputih salju tak bernoda.

Kakashi tentu saja menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari gerak-gerik aneh milik Sakura tersebut. Dan keanehan itu menuju pada puncaknya ketika Naruto, tanpa sengaja menyebutkan nama Sasuke dihadapan Sakura—yang mana saat itu memang dirinya dan murid oranyenya sedang membahas pergerakan Sasuke yang begitu sulit untuk dilacak.

"_**Siapa Sasuke?"**_

Itulah untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebuah untaian kata yang sanggup membuat kedua ninja hebat didekatnya membulatkan mata, terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Kata itu begitu mulus meluncur begitu saja dari sang perempuan.

Awalnya Kakashi berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura sedang melucu, namun, setelah wajah serius serta kebingungan milik anak didik mantan Hokage ke-5 tersebut begitu nyata, pria yang menguasai elemen petir itu yakin bahwa lelucon tak lucu milik Sakura tadi bukanlah sebuah candaan konyol. Perempuan itu benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"_**Otak akan memutarbalikkan fakta sedemikian rupa agar diri pemiliknya nyaman. Singkatnya, otak akan berusaha melindungi diri pemiliknya dari hal-hal buruk yang akan mencelakakan psikologis individu itu sendiri."**_

Penjelasan singkat Tsunade mengenai masalah psikologis milik salah satu anak didiknya terus berputar dalam kepalanya. Sebuah penjelasan yang tampaknya begitu mustahil, mau tak mau harus ia dan yang lainnya akui kebenarannya. Karena gejala itu nyata, sosok Sakura saat ini adalah fakta yang berada di depan mata.

"_**Aku menduga kini otak Sakura sedang memutarbalikkan fakta tentang keberadaan Sasuke yang selalu membuat dirinya hancur dengan cara menghapus keberadaan milik Sasuke dalam memorinya dan menggantikan keberadaan Sasuke dengan orang lain. Contohnya, sosok Sasuke sebagai rekan setimnya ia gantikan dengan Sai."**_

Bola transparan kelabu itu ia pejamkan, lagi, seluruh penjelasan yang _seharusnya_ tak masuk akal kembali terngiang-ngiang ketika ia dan Naruto datang kepada Tsunade untuk membahas tentang perubahan aneh yang terjadi pada diri Sakura.

Aneh namun inilah kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit lainnya yang harus ia jalani. Semuanya tepat seperti penjelasan Tsunade 6 bulan lalu. Kini, Sakura sukses melupakan Sasuke begitu saja. Tak ada lagi Sasuke dalam otaknya, Sasuke seolah sirna, hilang seperti keberadaannya kini yang entah dimana.

**_"Hal itu adalah suatu gejala pertahanan diri yang dibuat oleh individu terkait dengan meniadakan fakta-fakta tak menyenangkan untuk dirinya. Sakura saat ini sedang membuat 'tamengnya'."_**

Kakashi membuka matanya perlahan. Senyuman dan tawa milik perempuan dihadapannya sukses membuat hatinya berkecamuk. Pedih, kesal, iba, segalanya seolah-olah tercampur satu dan teraduk-aduk. Hidup dalam kebohongan alur dunia fana milik Sakura benar-benar membuat dirinya merasa sesak.

Tameng yang diciptakan perempuan itu begitu menyakitkan!

"_**Aku memerintahkan kalian untuk tidak menyinggung segala sesuatu yang menyangkut dengan Sasuke. Apapun! Saat ini dirinya sedang menolak Sasuke dan dapat dipastikan hal tersebut adalah sesuatu hal tabu yang jika disinggung. Parahnya, hal itu akan mengakibatkan shock pada Sakura. Mengerti?!"**_

Saat ini, atas perintah Tsunade, semua orang yang berada dekat dengan Sakura—tak ada pengecualian—diperintahkan untuk tidak menyinggung soal Sasuke sedikitpun karena wanita yang menguasai _Byakugou _itu yakin bahwa _'Sasuke_' telah menjadi suatu kata maupun hal tabu bagi murid cerdasnya.

_Sakura... Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?_

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi terkejut mendengar suara milik Sakura tiba-tiba saja menyeretnya kembali pada dunia nyata. Mata kelabunya menangkap sorot bingung dalam kedua bola kaca hijau milik Sakura. Kemudian perempuan merah muda itu menggeleng dan menghela nafas.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun." Jelas Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Maaf-maaf. Ayo kita pergi."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir milik guru peraknya tadi, Sakura mengangguk dan dengan cepat ia menarik tangan Kakashi serta Ino pergi menuju tempat pidato hokage ke-6.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haaaaaaaaaa~ Capeeeknya!"

Sosok oranye yang kini telah memakai jubah putih dengan tulisan merah _'Rokudaime Hokage'_ yang terukir dipunggung tengah menempelkan pipinya di atas meja. Helaan nafas yang berkali-kali dihembuskannya membuat seorang pemuda Nara dan pria bermasker menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Kau ini…" Perempuan muda yang memang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut mendengus kesal. "Jangan membuat rasa kagumku tadi pagi langsung sirna karena tingkah tak berwibawamu itu, dong!" Keluhnya.

"Habisnya aku tak menyangka berpidato selama 15 menit akan membuat otot-ototku kaku." Hokage ke-6 itu memutar bahunya—berusaha untuk merilekskan diri. Tentu saja ia lelah, 15 menit tadi benar-benar membuat dirinya gugup.

"Haaah—"

Sakura turut menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya ia tak perlu begitu kagum pada sahabatnya karena Naruto tetaplah Naruto.

Merasa berdebat hanya akan membuat kepalanya pening—karena lawan debatnya Naruto, Sakura kemudian meletakkan beberapa lembaran kertas putih berisikan daftar obat-obatan di atas meja sang Hokage.

"Apa ini?"

"Daftar obat yang telah berhasil kami kembangkan beberapa hari lalu."

"Hee—" Bola kaca transparan berwarna biru cerah milik pemuda itu menyapu seluruh isi dari kertas-kertas putih itu dengan cepat. "—dikepalamu memang hanya ada kerjaan dan Sasu—"

"Naruto!"

Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya. Ia hampir saja mengucapkan kata-kata terlarang bagi Sakura jika Kakashi dan Shikamaru tidak berteriak secara bersamaan untuk menghentikannya! Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat kedua pria yang biasanya tenang itu meninggikan nada suaranya untuk membentak Naruto.

Ditatapnya wajah Naruto, Kakashi, dan Shikamaru yang terlihat panik itu sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas—_lagi._

"Baiklah, Naruto, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Sampel obatnya akan kuantar malam nanti."

Naruto mengangguk kikuk dan berusaha menghindari tatapan menyelidik milik Sakura. Sedangkan yang menatap segera berbalik—berusaha untuk tidak memerdulikan—dan menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya sosok merah muda itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan ketiga orang disana.

"Haah—"

"Naruto! Kau tahu kan kalau kau hampir saja menyebut nama Sasuke?!" Bentak Kakashi.

"Iya, iya… Maaf." Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau ini, sudah menjadi orang nomor 1 tetap saja tidak berubah." Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Naruto semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal. Memang benar ia salah, tapi tak seharusnya kedua orang ini memojokkannya terus.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto memandang wajah Kakashi dengan begitu lekat. Tatapan milik pemuda itu terlihat begitu serius, membuat Kakashi lebih kurangnya mengerti akan dibawa kemana pertanyaan tadi.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, Sakura-chan tidak seharusnya mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Aku memang tidak ingin ia terpuruk karena Sasuke terus, tapi—" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "—tidak seharusnya ia melupakan Sasuke dan membuat dunia fana miliknya sendiri."

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat. Berharap gigitan dan rasa perih dibibirnya dapat menggantikan rasa sakit hatinya kini. Seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganjal dihatinya berputar dengan cepat.

_Mengapa sabahat, perempuan yang dicintainya, menjadi sosok yang begitu rapuh? _

_Bukankah perempuan itu seharusnya lebih tegar dari dirinya? _

_Apakah hatinya kembali hancur setelah tidak kuat menahan beban yang begitu berat?_

_Mengapa, mengapa, mengapa?!_

Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali meneriaki Sakura untuk sekedar mendapatkan jawaban yang akan membuat hatinya puas. Setidaknya, ia ingin Sakura menenangkan hatinya. Bukannya malah membuat hatinya kembali perih karena harus ikut terseret dalam dunia penuh kebohongan itu.

"Naruto, ini demi kebaikan Sakura. Ikutilah alur dunianya."

Jawaban milik Kakashi tadi membuat aura di ruangan itu menjadi lebih berat. Tatapan milik Naruto semakin intens menusuk Kakashi saat ini.

Sang guru yang ditatap seperti itu tahu bahwa muridnya tak akan puas dengan jawabannya dan akan terus membantah hingga ia puas—meskipun Naruto tak akan pernah puas.

"Tapi, aku tidak tahan melihat Sakura-chan hidup dalam kebohongan ini! Sampai kapan kebohongan ini akan berlangsung? Aku—"

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yang sejak tadi bungkam mulai membuka mulutnya. "Sekarang ini kau Hokage. Jangan terbawa emosi."

Naruto segera mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat setelah otaknya menangkap dengan jelas maksud dari kata-kata Shikamaru tadi. Kepalan tangannya mengendur, matanya ia arahkan pada lantai dingin yang menjadi tumpuannya saat ini, pandangannya kosong.

"Ya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sosok mentari dengan cahaya emasnya tadi pagi telah kembali tertidur di tempat peristirahatannya. Kawannya, sang bola raksasa langit berwarna perak, dengan riang muncul menyapa para penduduk yang sayangnya telah menggulung diri menggunakan selimut dan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpi mereka masing-masing.

Malam ini angin berhembus sedikit lebih kencang, memainkan daun-daun kering yang telah terjatuh dari dahannya serta turut memainkan helaian mahkota merah muda milik perempuan yang kini tengah melangkah menuju apartemennya.

Mengumpulkan obat-obatan yang akan dilaporkan kepada Naruto ternyata memakan waktu—karena ada obat yang kurang.

Perempuan itu merapatkan jubahnya, mencari kehangatan yang sejak pagi tadi tak berhasil dihasilkan oleh kain panjang tersebut. Masih dalam langkahnya, ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap bulan dengan bentuk tak sempurnanya malam ini.

_Perak._

Warna yang selalu menghangatkan hatinya.

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia kembali menyapu pemandangan serba putih yang tersaji dihadapannya.

_Putih._

Tanpa disadarinya, mata miliknya menatap nanar hamparan salju putih tersebut. Jemari yang sejak tadi menggenggam jubah putihnya ia arahkan pada dadanya yang mendadak merasa sakit dan sesak. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Peluh mulai terlihat dipelipisnya.

_Mengapa dadanya begitu sakit dan sesak ketika ia melihat salju?_

Rasanya saat ini ia ingin menangis, menangis pilu sampai lelah. Namun, dirinya sendiri tak menemukan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia begitu ingin menangis. Yang ia tahu, perasaan sakit dan sesak ini sangatlah tak tertahankan.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, perempuan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia merasakan tatapan milik seseorang tertuju lekat pada dirinya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya siapakah orang bodoh yang memandanginya malam-malam begini?

Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia memersiapkan diri, mengepalkan tangannya dan segera berbalik.

"Siapa?!"

Sakura berteriak. Matanya dengan awas menyapu setiap sudut jalanan. Namun, semenit kemudian ia menyadari bahwa tidak ada sosok siapapun. Sakura masih terdiam selama beberapa detik untuk mencari sosok yang ia yakini tengah menatapnya tadi. Dan sekali lagi, ia hanya dapat menghela nafas karena hasilnya benar-benar nihil.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar, perempuan itu kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah menuju apartemennya.

"_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : YEAY! Chapter 10 nih~ waah… Udah chapter 10 aja. Sebentar lagi… chapter 11! :apasih: XD

Gimana pendapat kalian tentang Sakura yang 'menciptakan dunia ideal'nya sendiri? Itu terinspirasi dari salah satu bacaan dimana sang tokoh juga sama-sama memutarbalikkan fakta karena dia sosok yang terasingkan dan selalu sendiri. Otaknya membuat dunia ideal dimana dia banyak teman.

Sayah senang sekali sama cerita tentang 'psikologis yang terganggu' :P . Oh iya, kira-kira siapa yang menatap Sakura tadi ya? Fufufu…

Lalu, dalam fic ini sayah membuat 4 musim dan Konoha turun salju :3

Yosh! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 11!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3 (btw, lupa pake embel-embel _"San" _ya dari chap berapa tuh. :plaak:)

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 9**

J : Maaf, untuk dipercepat ga bisa :'D . Soalnya sudah sayah buat plot waktunya sedemikian rupa. Jadi kalau dipercepat nanti ceritanya jadi ga luwes (buat saya).

GaaSaku? Sayah ga menemukan 'aura' itu diantara mereka ;A; . Nanti feelnya ga dapet. :'D

** -san, Chapter 9**

J : Iya Sakuraaa~ Move oooon! Orz

Wkwkwk itu ada embel-embel "yang cakep" ya? XDD

**Hikaru Sora 14-san, Chapter 9**

J : Iya. Awalnya aku pas mau buat Sakura kayak gini juga nyesek :'D . Soalnya tau banget gimana perasaan dia ke Sasuke. Yosh! Sakura pasti kuat dan tegar kok :3 . Kan ada Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sai, Ino, dan yang lainnya :))

Eh? Begitukah? Syukurlah suka sama chapter ini :') . Semoga suka chap yang lain jugaaa :D . Karena masih banyak(?) lagi chap penggambaran perasaan Sakura :P

Kurang greget ya? Haha. Nanti dibuat lebih greget(?) deh XD

Osh! Makasih! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi :DDD

**Guest-san, Chapter 9**

J : Iya ya? Sakura mulai bangkit~ mudah-mudahan ga jatuh lagi :'D . KakaSaku masih akan mendominasi sampai beberapa chap lagi kok. Berapanya belum pasti :3

Kasihan Naruto, ya? Iya. Dia kasihan sih sebenarnya, tapi… dia ada Hinata kok :P .

Itu Naruto mau bilang piiiiiiiip . haha

Wkwkwk ciuman ga ya? Aku juga ga tau mereka ciuman apa engga :plaak: .

Sakura ternyata melankolis juga ya :D . Cocok sama Kakashi-sensei :lho?: XD

Okai! Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ;p

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 9**

J : Unyuuu? Ya kah? Syukurlah. :PP

Err… Suka ga ya? Haha

Haha. Iya ya, aku juga sedang memikirkan kapan Sasuke akan muncul—dan tentunya gimana pertemuan SasuSaku. :DD . Tapi, untuk beberapa chap lagi nikmatilah KakaSakunya~ fufu


	11. He's Back

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 11 – He's Back

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar dengan cepat.

douzo...

* * *

_Sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam kebohonganmu?_

_Apakah sampai ia kembali?_

_Sampai kapan aku akan hidup menemani kebohonganmu?_

_Apakah sampai ia kembali?_

* * *

Hari telah berganti. Benda raksasa langit berbentuk tak sempurna kemarin malam telah kembali tergantikan oleh kawannya pagi ini. Seakan-akan mereka telah memiliki suatu perjanjian diatas kertas.

Langit pagi hari yang masih belum terwarnai oleh sinar keemasan mentari begitu kelam. Belum ada nyanyian selamat pagi dari burung-burung, belum ada suara-suara hiruk pikuk penduduk, semuanya masih sepi, sunyi, senyap.

Dibalik suasana kosong itu, terlihat sesosok pria dewasa tengah berjalan menuju tempat _kesukaannya _yang selalu didatanginya untuk sekedar menyapa, menceritakan kesehariannya, ataupun berdiam diri tenggelam di dalam lembaran masa lalu.

"Pagi, Obito."

Suara khas milik pria bersurai perak itu menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian di tempat sepi beralaskan rerumputan hijau. Pria Hatake itu terdiam, memandang lekat batu dingin dihadapannya.

Ia kemudian membungkuk sedikit untuk meletakan beberapa bunga di dekat makam rekan satu timnya dulu. Jemari panjangnya sesekali bergerak untuk menyingkirkan tumpukan salju diatas batu dingin berukirkan nama para _pahlawan_ yang telah gugur.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia bangkit dan kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sembari mengalihkan pandangan, menatap ukiran nama _'Uchiha Obito' _disana.

Pria itu masih bungkam, seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada satu nama yang 1 tahun silam ini sukses membuat hatinya semakin terbelenggu dalam jeratan kepedihan.

"Obito, kau tahu? Ternyata perempuan itu—"

Akhirnya, salah satu ninja kebanggaan Konoha itu membuka mulutnya kembali dan terasa sekali bahwa ia memberi jeda yang cukup lama dalam kalimatnya.

"—begitu rapuh."

Angin pagi berhembus kencang menerpa surai-surai peraknya, memaksa tiap helainya turut melambai-lambai. Pria itu tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali dibalik masker kesayangannya.

"Mantan muridku kembali hancur, aku tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan setegar ia dapat menjadi seperti ini."

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan percakapannya satu arah miliknya. Sejujurnya saat ini ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya mendadak menceritakan tentang murid merah mudanya yang beberapa bulan silam ini selalu menjadi bayang-bayang kepahitan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Perempuan itu membuat tamengnya sendiri. Sebuah tameng kokoh untuk melindungi diri dari kehadiran sosok yang dicintainya, sosok sekelam malam yang terus meremukkan hatinya hingga kini. Dan benar saja, Sakura benar-benar hancur. Hancur sampai kami semua harus ikut terseret dalam dunia fana ciptaannya."

Pria itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Menatap kelam langit yang perlahan-lahan mulai terwarnai oleh kilauan cahaya emas surya pagi. Burung-burungpun mulai bernyanyi, mengalunkan sebuah lagu penyemangat pagi hari yang saat ini tak dapat meringankan beban miliknya.

"Jujur saja, aku merasa mungkin ini memang yang terbaik baginya. Namun—akupun merasa semua ini salah. Perkataan Naruto kemarin mungkin benar. Membiarkan Sakura hidup dalam kebohongan ini adalah sesuatu yang salah."

Bibirnya terbuka, kepulan asap putih yang sangat tipis terlihat disana. Kelopak matanya tertutup, melindungi bola kaca kelabu yang semakin meredup. Indra pendengarannya seolah-olah kembali mendengar percakapan milik Naruto dan Sakura beberapa bulan lalu.

"_**Sakura-chan, jangan bercanda! Sasuke! Orang yang kau cintai itu Sasuke!"**_

"_**Siapa Sasuke? Aku hanya—mencintai Kakashi-sensei." **_

"_**Sakura-chan, kumohon, ini bukan lelucon yang lucu!"**_

"_**aku tidak sedang melucu!"**_

"_**Buka matamu! Bukan Kakashi-sensei yang kau cintai!"**_

"_**Tunggu, Naruto! Su-suaramu terlalu besar!"**_

"_**Sakura-chan, orang yang kau cintai itu selalu menyakitimu! Orang itu bukan Kakashi-sensei!"**_

"_**Apa-apaan kau?! Mengapa kau menjelekkan Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi-sensei selalu menjagaku! Selalu ada disisiku! Selalu menemaniku! Ia tak pernah menyakitiku sama sekali!"**_

"_**Dengar, Sakura-chan, kau pasti tahu bahwa disudut hatimu ada suatu luka, luka yang tak akan pernah mengering! Sadari itu!"**_

"**…**_**.benar. Memang benar luka itu ada. Aku mencintai Kakashi-sensei begitu lama, cintaku ini begitu dalam. Dan ketika kusadari cintaku ini bertepuk sebelah tangan, luka ini terbentuk begitu saja. Perbedaan, jarak tak kasat mata, pandangan orang, begitu banyak halangan yang membuat cintaku ini sulit untuk bersambut!"**_

"_**Sudah cukup! Aku pergi!"**_

"_**Naruto, tunggu—"**_

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya. Hatinya tertohok. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dirinya begitu shock saat mendengar fakta palsu yang dilontarkan Sakura saat itu. Semua dengan mulus terucap begitu saja oleh sang murid merah muda.

Jelas sudah alur dunia palsu milik Sakura!

_Dunia dimana sosok Sasuke sebagai salah satu anggota tim 7 tergantikan dengan Sai,_

_Dunia dimana sosok Sasuke sebagai seseorang yang dicintainya tergantikan oleh—Kakashi._

"_**Sensei, kau sudah mendengar semuanya."**_

"_**Sakura…"**_

"_**Aku—aku mencintaimu, Kakashi-sensei."**_

Kelopak mata milik Kakashi semakin terpejam kuat. Pernyataan cinta_ palsu _milik Sakura saat itu kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Pipi putih yang bersemu merah, sorot mata gugup penuh cinta, air muka yang menunjukkan keresahan. Bahkan saat itu kristal bening indah milik sang perempuan hampir menetes.

_Semuanya tertuju pada dirinya._

_Tidak!_

_Semua tertuju pada seseorang yang keberadaannya entah dimana. Dan, segala yang ditujukan untuk seseorang itu harus diterimanya karena saat ini, ia adalah pengganti sosok itu._

Mungkin, saat ini ia berjalan dalam dunia palsu milik sang pencipta—_Sakura._ Namun bagi pria itu, segalanya nyata. Nyata terjadi dalam lembaran kisah hidupnya. Dunia palsu milik Sakura adalah dunia nyatanya, yang harus ia jalankan.

Dan…terjadilah sesuatu yang menjadi awal kesalahpahaman Sakura. Hatake Kakashi, mantan guru tim 7 itu, memeluk muridnya secara spontan. Kakashi sendiri masih tak mengerti mengapa saat itu tubuhnya bergerak sendiri tanpa mengindahkan perintah otaknya.

"_**Apa?! Kau dan Kakashi-sensei berpacaran?!"**_

"_**Sssst! Diamlah Ino genduuut! Suaramu terlalu kencang! Tidak kau tidak Naruto**__**—**_lho? Ino? Mengapa wajahmu seperti mendapat berita kemalangan?"

"_**E? A-ah…tidak. Se-selamat ya, Sakura."**_

"_**Terima kasih. Kau tahu, aku ingin kau menjadi orang pertama yang tahu berita ini. Akhirnya penantianku terbalas, Ino. Sudah berapa tahun, ya? Haha. Aku masih ingat dulu sering bercerita padamu—eh? Ino?! Kenapa mendadak memelukku begini? Tung—I-Ino, kau menangis?" **_

"_**Sakura, dengar. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."**_

Kakashi membuka matanya. Terpaku pada rerumputan hijau dipijakannya seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Aliran dunia _baru _ini begitu cepat. Kini, dunia _ideal_ Sakura menjadi lebih indah ketika Kakashi menjadi _kekasihnya._

Perlakuan diluar perkiraan Kakashi itulah yang menjadi awal lembaran kisah palsu nan nyatanya bersama Sakura. Ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan memeluk muridnya sendiri, yang mana pelukan itu diartikannya sebagai jawaban, dan…disinilah ia, terjebak dalam peran penting sebagai tumpuan hati sang ninja merah muda.

Semua telah terjadi, _jounin _yang pernah hampir menjabat sebagai Hokage itu hanya dapat menelan buah pahit hasil kebodohannya dan pasrah mengikuti alur dunia _indah _milik sang perempuan musim semi.

Sejak kebohongan yang bertitik awal dari kebodohan itu dimulai, _kekasihnya _memang selalu tersenyum, selalu tertawa bahagia, selalu menatapnya—yang sudah jelas bukan untuknya—dengan penuh cinta. Lebih kurangnya, pria itu sadar benar bahwa hati _kekasihnya _bukan untuknya.

_Hati perempuan itu hanya untuk Sasuke._

_Segala yang terjadi pada peremuan itu karena Sasuke._

"Haaah—"

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Sekali lagi dirinya kembali terjebak dalam labirin masa lalu yang selalu mempermainkan hatinya.

Namun, diawal kisah barunya, sebenarnya, ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Jika memang semua ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Sakura, maka ia akan tetap mengikuti kebohongan sang _kekasih _hingga psikologis perempuan itu kembali berada dalam keadaan stabil. Karena memang Ino, serta Tsunadepun turut memerintahkannya untuk tetap memerankan peran _penting _ini sebaik-baiknya.

_Tapi, sampai kapankah?_

"Kakashi-sensei."

Hatake tunggal itu terperanjat kaget mendengar seseorang dengan suara yang begitu familiar menyapa telinganya. Tampaknya ia benar-benar larut dalam pemikirannya sehingga tak menyadari cakra seseorang yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa, Sai?"

"Rokudaime-sama memanggil."

Kakashi menahan tawanya ketika Sai mengatakan _'Rokudaime-sama'_ untuk menyebut mantan murid oranyenya.

Sedangkan dalam hati, pria itu sedikit berpikir betapa tidak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya sepagi ini.

"Sai, Naruto sepertinya akan marah jika kau memanggilnya seperti itu." Tambahnya sembari berbalik—berjalan meninggalkan tempat kesayangannya—setelah mengucapkan _'sampai jumpa lagi' _pada Obito.

"Siapa suruh ia menjadi Hokage?" Sai tersenyum simpul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rokudaime-sama, aku sudah memanggil Kakashi-sensei sesuai perintah—apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sai dan Kakashi yang telah berada di dalam kantor Hokage memasang wajah _sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata _saat mereka melihat Hokage oranye itu tengah tenggelam bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas yang sangat berantakan disana.

Mantan pendidik Hokage ke-6 itu menghela nafas panjang melihat tingkah pemuda dihadapannya itu sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. _Ceroboh._

"Ah! Kerja bagus, Sai. Eh tunggu! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

Naruto muncul dari bawah tumpukan dokumen yang berserakan berantakan sembari membereskan kertas-kertas putih itu. Ia kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal atas panggilan Sai tadi.

"Ada apa, Naruto?"

Kakashi dengan cepat memotong sebelum Sai sempat mengatakan sesuatu, membuat pemuda pucat itu harus rela kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya.

Kemudian, mata kelabu milik pria perak itu menangkap air muka dan sorot mata Naruto yang mendadak berubah menjadi sangat serius. Aura disekitar ruangan itu memberat. Lebih kurangnya, Kakashi sedikit dapat menebak apa yang akan dikatakan mantan muridnya.

"Aku mendapat kabar jika Sasuke berada di dekat sini."

_Tepat!_

Mata sayu milik pria perak itu membesar seketika. Sekalipun dirinya dapat menebak _sedikit,_ tentu saja ia akan bereaksi saat mendengar berita yang entah masuk dalam kategori kabar baik—atau buruk itu.

"Benarkah itu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ya." Ekspresi Naruto mengeras. Sorot matanya menjadi lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Sepertinya kemarin ia sempat kembali ke desa."

Pria perak itu membisu. Baginya, semua terlalu mendadak!

_Kehancuran Sakura,_

_Kabar kembalinya Sasuke,_

Semuanya sangat mendadak!

Kakashi merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Ia menunduk karena tak tahu harus menanggapi apa lagi. Ketenangan yang tadi berusaha ia ciptakan runtuh seketika. Dalam hatinya saat ini, hanya terbesit satu nama saja. Nama seorang perempuan yang harus dilindungi.

_Tidak bisakah segalanya datang disaat yang tepat?_

"Lalu, kau meminta kami untuk mencari Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sai langsung kepada intinya.

"Benar, Sai. Carilah Sasuke dan bawa ia kehadapanku. Lalu, jangan sampai Sakura—"

"Naruto."

**DHEG!**

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Ketiga shinobi handal yang tengah berkumpul itu merasakan jantung mereka seperti copot saat mendengar suara milik perempuan yang akan menjadi topik selanjutnya. Perempuan manis itu kini telah berada diambang pintu dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Kau ini! Berkali-kali ku ketuk pintu tapi tak ada jawaban—ah, pagi Kakashi-sensei, Sai." Tambah Sakura.

"Y-yo." Balas Kakashi senatural mungkin—meskipun saat ini ia masih shock.

"Pagi." Sai tersenyum dengan begitu natural. Mungkin, ia sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian yang menyebabkan serangan jantung?

"Sa-Sakura-chan, ada apa?"

"Apanya yang ada apa?! Sampel obat kemarin kan belum semuanya kuantar! Ini sisanya." Jelas Sakura sembari berdecak kesal dan menaruh obat-obatan dalam kantung putih diatas meja Naruto.

"Eh? Ah. Baik."

Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang saat ini menjadi salah tingkah. Jelas saja, ia benar-benar terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura. Seharusnya, ia dapat merasakan cakra milik sahabat merah mudanya itu. Tapi tampaknya, pembicaraan berat mengenai Sasuke tadi menyita seluruh perhatiannya.

Ditatapnya meja kayu dihadapannya. Pemuda itu mengigit bibirnya, cemas kalau-kalau sahabatnya mendengar percakapan tadi. Dalam hati, ia hanya berharap Sakura tak mendengar apa-apa.

Di lain pihak, Sakura memerhatikan dengan lekat gerak gerik salah tingkah milik _atasannya._ Ia mengerutkan dahi. Perempuan cerdas itu mencium adanya ketidakberesan saat dirinya ikut bergabung tadi.

Semenit kemudian, perhatiannya teralih sepenuhnya pada kedua sosok perak dan pucat di dekatnya.

"Tumben sekali kalian berkumpul. Kau memberi Sai dan Kakashi-sensei misi baru?"

"Aah! Y-ya, begitulah. Ahaha." Jawab Naruto sembari mengalihkan pandangannya. Tentu saja! Ia tidak berani menatap Sakura saat ini.

"Hee—jadi, aku yang juga bagian dari tim Kakashi tidak diikutsertakan? Aku ditinggalkan? Begitu maksudmu?"

Naruto membatu. Tatapan menyelidik milik Sakura saat ini benar-benar membuatnya tak berkutik. Berkali-kali pemuda itu menelan ludahnya gugup. Peluh mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

Pemuda itu berpikir, berpikir keras untuk mengelabui perempuan cerdas yang masih menatapnya dengan intens. Sayangnya, otak yang tak pernah dibanggakannya sama sekali tak mendapatkan cara untuk mengelak, maka ia segera melirik Kakashi dan Sai secara bergantian—berusaha meminta bantuan kepada keduanya.

"E…i-itu…a—"

**BRAK!**

"Naruto!"

Keempat orang disana tersentak dan segera menoleh ke arah pintu yang tiba-tiba saja dibuka paksa. Disana, berdirilah Shikamaru dengan nafas tersengal.

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Tentu saja ia merasa lega—dan tentunya terkejut pula—karena Shikamaru datang disaat yang sangat—atau mungkin tidak—tepat.

"Ada apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto setenang mungkin.

Pemuda Nara itu segera berjalan masuk seraya mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Dua langkah kemudian, ia terhenti. Raut wajahnya yang sudah menyeramkan semakin mengeras saat menangkap sosok merah muda yang tak lain adalah Sakura.

Pemuda itu berdecak kesal karena menyadari _timing_nya sangat tidak tepat. Tanpa berusaha memberi pencerahan pada empat rekannya disana, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan begitu tajam, berharap Hokage itu mengerti maksudnya.

Dan beruntunglah Shikamaru karena kerja otak Naruto mendadak menjadi cepat. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan menusuk milik tangan kanannya, sang atasan segera melirik Kakashi dan memberikan isyarat kepada pria mantan ANBU itu.

Kakashi yang sejak tadi bungkam sedikit menunjukkan reaksi saat dirinya merasakan sebuah cakra asing namun anehnya ia tampak seperti mengenalnya didekat ruangan khusus Hokage itu. Kemudian, mata kelabunya menangkap sinyal milik Naruto. Ia segera mengangguk kecil dan tanpa aba-aba mendorong punggung _perempuannya _untuk menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Lho? Tung— Kakashi-sensei? Aku masih ada keperluan dengan Naruto."

Sakura terkejut—serta bingung—saat _prianya _mendorong dirinya mendekati pintu. Jelas sekali kini Kakashi tengah memaksanya untuk pergi.

"Ya. Ya. Nanti saja."

Tanpa mengindahkan protes Sakura, pria itu terus mendorong punggung rapuh sang ninja medis.

Diambang pintu, pria itu menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Ia bertatap-tatapan dengan ketiga pemuda hebat Konoha itu dan setelahnya, dirinya—bersama Sakura—menghilang dari pandangan ketiganya.

"Haah—"

Naruto dan Shikamaru menghela nafas lega. Pria dengan IQ 200 itu sungguh bersyukur _timing _tidak tepat miliknya dapat terselamatkan berkat Kakashi.

"Jadi, ada apa, Shikamaru?"

Ketegangan yang sempat memudar itu kembali pada semula. Raut wajah melembut milik Shikamaru tadi menjadi lebih serius dari setelah ia membuka pintu dengan keras.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Saat ini ia tak mengerti mengapa ritme dentuman jantungnya sangat tak beraturan. Perasaan tak mengenakkan menyelimuti dirinya sehingga saat ini keringat dingin mengalir membasahi kedua telapak tangan miliknya yang saling bersentuhan.

"Masuklah…"

Shikamaru membuka mulutnya dengan kata-kata yang tak menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Tanpa hitungan menit, nafas Naruto tercekat. Tubuhnya bergetar saat kedua manik berwarna biru cerahnya menangkap sosok pria yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya—dan kedua rekan didekatnya—mulai memasuki ruangannya.

"Kau sudah jadi hokage rupanya."

Sosok itu terhenti tepat di depan meja kerja sang pemuda oranye tersebut. Tamu tak diundang itu kemudian membuka tudung dari jubah hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Sasuke…"

Darah pemuda Uzumaki itu berdesir cepat, kepalan ditangannya semakin menguat. Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya jika sosok dihadapannya itu tak nyata.

Jelas saja, kedatangan pemuda sekelam malam yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga itu benar-benar diluar perkiraannya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk dibaca. Pemuda itu menatap lekat sahabat kelamnya seolah-olah ia melihat ruh tak kasat mata. Dirinya begitu shock saat ini.

_Rambut hitam legam itu sedikit lebih panjang,_

_Sorot mata penuh dendam itu semakin tegas,_

_Wajah tampannya tak berubah._

_Sasuke…_

_Ia kembali!_

"Untuk apa kau kembali? Tanya Shikamaru, memecahkan ketegangan yang telah ada sejak tadi.

Naruto terhenyak. Pertanyaan Shikamaru tadi seperti membangunkannya kembali setelah terombang-ambing dalam lamunan panjangnya. Hokage itu terdiam, menunggu penjelasan yang akan keluar dari mulut sang _missing nin_.

"Untuk dipenjara."

"Eh?"

Ketiganya segera mengerutkan dahi mereka. Keterkejutan mereka ternyata belum berakhir. Kini, mereka harus kembali berpikir keras atas jawaban tak jelas Sasuke tadi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sai.

"Simpel saja. Aku adalah ninja pelarian Konoha, maka, kalian mengerti maksudnya, 'kan?"

"Tapi kau adalah pahlawan dunia shinobi!"

"Hmpf! Kau tidak berubah, Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang ninja pelarian tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku membunuh Danzo, aku pengkhianat desa. Bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?"

Naruto menunduk. Kejadian tiba-tiba yang sangat diluar perkiraan ini membuat kepalanya pening. Rona merah pada bibirnya perlahan menghilang. Pemuda itu memucat.

Anggota terakhir klan Uchiha itu saat ini, menit ini, detik ini berada dihadapannya, _meminta untuk di penjara!_

"Itu sajakah alasanmu?" Tanya Sai lagi.

Putra tunggal Hokage ke-4 itu mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk, matanya kembali menatap Sasuke yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sai tadi dengan lekat. Keduanya bertatap-tatapan dalam diam.

_Sasuke serius._

Setelahnya, pemuda bersurai kuning itu menghela nafas panjang. Ia telah mendapatkan keputusan. Keputusan yang ia pilih setelah mendapat jawaban atas keseriusan pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya.

"Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Sai serta Shikamaru dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto. Tentu keduanya cukup terkejut dengan keputusan yang diambil sang pemimpin Konoha. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah sosok yang berarti bagi Naruto serta Sakura. Memenjarakan Sasuke tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah!

Melihat sekilas raut wajah Naruto, keduanya kembali bungkam. Mereka tahu, _mereka paham!_

Mudah atau tidak, Naruto yang telah menjadi Hokage harus bisa mengambil keputusan dengan bijak. Dan keputusan yang dipilihnya adalah hal yang tepat.

"2 tahun. Kau akan dipenjarakan di penjara khusus selama 2 tahun. Kau akan di awasi ketat oleh para ANBU pilihanku."

"Hmpf. Aku kembali hanya untuk menyerahkan diri. Bukan untuk memberontak." Tambah Sasuke singkat.

Kedua bola kaca biru dan hitam itu bertemu pandang. Saling bertatapan untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memerintah kedua pemuda di dekatnya.

"Shikamaru, bawa ia ke penjara khusus! Setelah itu mintalah Bacchan untuk memasang _kekkai. _Sai! Kumpulkan daftar anggota ANBU yang ku tulis disini! Perintahkan mereka untuk mengawasi Sasuke 24 jam tanpa terkecuali!"

"Baik!"

Shikamaru segera membawa Sasuke pergi dan Sai berbalik hendak menyusul langkah Shikamaru setelah mendapatkan daftar nama-nama rekan ANBUnya yang dipilih Naruto.

Pemuda oranye itu menatap punggung Sasuke yang masih sama seperti dulu dengan nanar.

_Dingin dan kokoh._

Tak banyak yang berubah dari rekan yang pernah mengkhianatinya, rekan yang berkali-kali meninggalkan dirinya, rekan yang menjadi poros hidup sahabat merah mudanya.

_Dekat namun terasa jauh. _

Selangkah menuju pintu, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terhenti. Pemilik _Sharingan _itu terdiam selama beberapa detik sembari memandangi lantai tempatnya berpijak.

"Selamat, Naruto."

**DHEG**

Hati Naruto mencelos. Kepalan tangan pemuda itu mengendur bersamaan dengan terngiang-ngiangnya kata _'selamat' _milik Sasuke tadi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sukses membuat Shikamaru serta Sai yang membatu.

Tangan kanan Hokage tersentak. Dengan cepat ia berlari kecil menyusul Sasuke yang telah meninggalkannya beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Sai, pemuda yang mahir melukis itu melirik Naruto singkat sebelum akhirnya ia ikut menyusul langkah Shikamaru yang sudah meninggalkannya.

_Bahagia._

_Perih._

Seluruh perasaan Naruto tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Perasaan itu dirasakannya secara bersamaan sehingga saat ini emosinya tak menentu. Ia tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa dihari keduanya menjabat sebagai Hokage, Sasuke akan kembali ke desa dan menyerahkan diri.

Tanpa disadarinya, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Ia tersenyum tipis. Pandangan matanya mengabur karena kristal hangat miliknya mulai menggenang disana dan sebentar lagi akan terjatuh.

"_Kau telat, bodoh."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Kakashi segera menghentikan langkah mereka setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang semakin lama semakin memucat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, Sensei."

_Bohong!_

Itulah yang dilakukan Sakura saat ini. Perempuan itu berbohong tentang kondisinya. Jelas ia menyadari bahwa fisiknya saat ini sedang tak dalam kondisi bagus. Cakra miliknya tak mengalir dengan teratur, kepalanya pening, dan dingin mulai menyelimuti tubuh ringkihnya.

Haruno itu sadar jika kondisinya telah aneh setelah Kakashi mendorongnya paksa keluar dari ruangan Hokage. Tepatnya, saat itu ia melihat sosok mencurigakan namun familiar baginya. Sosok itu memakai jubah panjang dan wajahnya tak terlihat karena tudung jubah itu menyembunyikannya.

Saat dirinya—dan Kakashi tentunya—memandangi sosok itu, sang sosok misterius itu melirik sehingga bola kaca hijau teduhnya bertemu pandang secara singkat oleh bola kaca berwarna hitam lainnya disana.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. Sorot mata sekelam malam dan penuh luka itu tampak tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. Ia sungguh yakin mengenali sosok itu.

_Sosok itu…_

"Sakura?"

Perempuan itu terkejut dan kembali terseret dari alam lamunannya saat Kakashi menepuk bahunya pelan. Dengan nafas terengah, ia melihat Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ka-kalau begitu, sampai disini saja. Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Shizune-senpai menunggu—"

"Sakura!"

**BRUK!**

Lengan kokoh milik pria perak itu dengan sigap menangkap sang murid yang tiba-tiba saja terjatuh. Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Wajah Sakura semakin memucat, keringat dingin mulai terlihat menghiasi sosok merah muda itu, tubuhnya bergetar kecil. Tentunya, kondisi Sakura saat ini jauh dari kata normal.

"Ma-maaf, sensei."

"Sudah diam dan jangan bergerak dulu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit."

Tanpa persetujuan sang ninja merah muda, Kakashi segera menggendong perempuan itu dipunggungnya.

"Sensei?!"

Sakura sungguh malu saat mendapati gurunya tiba-tiba saja menggendongnya. Ingin sekali ia melontarkan banyak protes agar Kakashi segera menurunkannya, namun, keadaan tubuhnya yang semakin aneh ini tak mengijinkannya. Maka, perempuan itu menghela nafasnya dan hanya dapat pasrah.

Dilain pihak, pria perak yang telah melanjutkan langkahnya tengah terhanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Ia mencoba mencerna kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menyebabkan kondisi Sakura tidak dalam kondisi primanya.

Kemudian bola kelabu miliknya membesar.

_Ia ingat!_

Mungkinkah cakra dan sosok asing yang dilihatnya dengan Sakura tadi…

"Maaf, Sensei. Aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Sudah. Kau bersandar saja. Wajahmu menyeramkan melebihi Sai—aduh!" Jawab Kakashi—yang kembali dari alam lamunannya—berusaha mencairkan suasana hati sang perempuan yang ia tahu sedang diselimuti perasaan bersalah.

Mendengar jawaban asal Kakashi tadi, Sakura segera memukul bahu gurunya itu karena kesal disamakan oleh Sai. Merasa pening di kepalanya kian lama kian menyakitkan, perempuan itu membenamkan wajahnya pada punggung hangat Kakashi. Menghirup aroma khas pria yang dapat sedikit menenangkannya sebelum akhirnya kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

_Apakah sosok itu…Sasuke?_

_Siapa sosok itu?_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : YEAY! Chapter 11! AKHIRNYA SASUKE MUNCUL JUGAA! IHIIIY~! XDD

Nah, readers. Maaf ya kalau kemunculan Sasuke ini cuma sebentar :(  
Habisnya memang belum saatnya Sasuke berperan sih :plaak:

Lalu, akhirnya pertemuan SasuSakunya jadi jelek begini, ya? :'D  
Err…ini baru permulaan kok. Nanti juga akan ada pertemuan lagi. :Sakura kan lupa sama Sasuke: :'))

Btw, disini sayah sedikit sedih lho pas buat adegan Sasuke ngasih selamat—yang telat—ke Naruto. Rasanya gimanaaaaa gitu :"D :author curcol:

OH IYA! Sayah lagi dalam proses pembuatan sequel _Always Beside You_, lho~ :DD  
Semoga happy end ya sequelnya :plaak:  
Buat yang belum baca, ayo mampir-mampir baca ya~ sekalian ninggalin 'jejak' (baca: review) juga lebih baik :P

Ya sudah, segitu dulu basa basinya. Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 12!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 10**

J : Yosh! Aku akan update lebih cepat lhoo~ :DD  
Haha iya. Dia ngelupain Sasuke karena dirinya sendiri. :')

Gimana, terjawab kah di chap ini siapa yang merhatiin Sakura? :P

Ou! Ditunggu juga review selanjutnya~ dan…ficmu juga ku tunggu hehe

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 10**

J : Un! Btw, Sasuke muncul lho, Hanazono-san~~ tapi besok-besok ilang lagi. :Kan dipenjara ceritanya: Haha

**Kurniawannamikaze1, Chapter 10**

J : Syip! Ini udah kilat belum? :3

**Dopping-san, Chapter 1**

J : Waah~ kamu baik sekali. :pelukcium: . Makasih reviewnya~ Aku akan makin semangat update deh. :P  
Semoga kamu bersedia buat review lagi. Haha. Di review boleh komentar soal cerita, soal author(?), soal kekurangan kok. Apa saja. :))

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 10**

J : Eh? Iyakah? Waah~ Syukurlah nyesek(?)  
Okai! Ku usahakan kilat deh :D

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 10**

J : Nah, gimana tebakannya? Bener ga? :P

Siap! Ini udah cepet kan? :3

**Noer Nino-san, Chapter 10**

J : Wow jugaa :DD

Iya siap! Reviewmu buat aku semangat lanjut nih. Haha.

Yo! Salam kenal juga! :))


	12. Love?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 12 – Love?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NaruSaku **  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.

douzo...

* * *

_Apakah kau benar mencintainya?_

_Dalam kebohongan ini._

_Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku?_

_Dalam kefanaan ini._

* * *

Pergantian hari, pergantian waktu, pergantian musim, segalanya berputar dengan begitu cepat seolah tak ingin para insan manusia terlarut begitu lama di dalamnya. Bulir-bulir putih nan lembut yang sibuk terjatuh mendinginkan jalan setapak beberapa waktu lalu telah tergantikan oleh guguran helai-helai kelopak merah muda pucat. Dingin hembusan alam yang kemarin masih menusuk tulang, perlahan menjadi lebih bersahabat, seiring dengan terbawanya aroma khas musim semi.

Desa bernama Konoha yang di bangun pertama kali oleh klan Senju dan Uchiha bersuka cita menyambut pergantian musim. Terdengar beberapa gelak tawa para anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di bawah hujan bunga merah muda khas musim semi. Jika melihat dari atas ukiran wajah batu milik para orang-orang terhebat Konoha, desa makmur ini begitu cantik dengan warna merah muda yang terlihat hampir mewarnai seluruh desa.

Seluruh orang menampilkan senyuman terindah mereka, namun hal itu tak berlaku bagi sesosok pria dewasa dengan mata kelabu gelap yang kini tengah menatap lekat-lekat setumpuk kecil kelopak bunga berwarna merah muda pucat yang begitu cantik. Bunga bernama sama seperti murid perempuannya, bunga yang juga begitu tegar namun rapuh.

"Obito, aku bawakan bunga sakura yang sudah terjatuh. Rasanya baru kemarin aku membersihkan setumpuk salju di atas nisanmu. Ah, aku juga sudah membawakannya untuk Rin."

Ia bergumam ringan, menjalani aktifitas rutinnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik simpul sebelum akhirnya senyuman tipis itu menghilang, terbawa hembusan angin beraroma musim semi yang berhembus begitu lembut.

"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu—"

Pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mencoba menata hatinya yang kini tak menentu. Seharusnya saat ini dirinya juga memancarkan aura kebahagiaan yang terasa di seluruh penjuru desa. Namun baginya saat ini, kebahagiaan itu adalah seonggok perasaaan yang membuat beban dalam dirinya menjadi lebih besar.

Pria itu semakin memererat pejaman matanya. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup untuk terus melawan arus waktu yang begitu cepat berganti. Dirinya ingin sekali memohon kepada dewa agar waktu berjalan perlahan, begitu perlahan dan hati-hati agar dapat menyembuhkan perasaan seseorang yang berharga baginya.

"—sudah hampir 1 setengah tahun sejak dunia palsu ini tercipta… Aku…tidak menyangka akan selama ini."

Dibukanya kelopak mata yang sejak tadi terpejam erat. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam kantung celana dan berdiri dalam diam.

"Lalu, kau tahu? Ketika perempuan itu sedang berada dalam kondisi menyedihkan sejak beberapa waktu lalu, pemuda yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini kembali."

Pria itu mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menstabilkan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk dalam dadanya.

**_"Naruto, bagaimana dengan misiku dan Sai yang harus membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa?"_**

**_"Misi itu kubatalkan." _**

**_"Eh?"_**

**_"Kubilang, misi itu kubatalkan."_**

**_"Jangan katakan jika Sasuke sudah kembali sendiri kesini?" _**

**_"Ya."_**

**_"Lalu, dimana Sasuke sekarang?"_**

**_"Penjara."_**

Percakapan miliknya dan Naruto beberapa bulan silam terpatri jelas dalam ingatannya. Bahkan sampai detik ini, ia ingat bahwa dirinya begitu kaget mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

Semuanya berjalan dan terjadi begitu cepat, tanpa adanya waktu untuk memersiapkan segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pria itu semakin menguatkan kepalan tangannya saat perdebatan kecil dengan Naruto kembali terlintas.

_**"****Kakashi-sensei, semua ini sudah aku pikirkan matang-matang dan kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan mengubah kembali keputusanku itu. Bagiku, memertemukan mereka berdua adalah sesuatu hal yang harus aku lakukan. Sakura-chan pasti akan menangis nanti, namun, tidak memertemukan mereka hanya akan membuat Sakura-chan semakin terpuruk dalam kebohongannya. Aku ingin Sakura-chan kembali tersadar dan melihat kenyataan kembali. Jika Sasuke menyakitinya lagi, aku akan menghajarnya."**_

_**"**__S_emoga keputusanmu tepat. Aku memang tidak ingin Sakura hidup dalam kebohongannya, tapi, kebohongan itu terbentuk untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri…yah, pikirkanlah sendiri maksudku."

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya. Musim dingin tahun lalu benar-benar menyita seluruh emosinya. Kejadian-kejadian tak terduga selalu muncul silih berganti tanpa henti. Ia sejujurnya bukanlah seorang yang pintar mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakan batinnya, maka dari itu ia hanya dapat tenggelam, mengikuti alur dunia fana ini dalam kepura-puraan.

**_"Sakura, jika sesuatu yang telah kau lupakan kembali datang dihadapanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_**

**_"Entahlah. Tapi, mungkin aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja. Karena…Kakashi-sensei ada disampingku."_**

"Obito…aku tidak kuat setiap kali melihat matanya memancarkan aura penuh cinta ketika menatapku."

Keheningan yang sejak tadi tercipta runtuh sejenak dengan gelak tawa kecilnya yang begitu pilu. Ditautkannya jemari panjangnya dan ia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap hamparan langit berhiaskan warna biru cerah.

_Menyilaukan._

Hatinya perih setiap kali kalimat manis namun sanggup membuat dirinya harus menelan beban besar yang Sakura lontarkan di pagi bersalju itu terngiang dan melantun indah di indra pendengarannya.

Kakashi sadar jika kalimat itu hanya tersusun dari sebuah kebohongan, menjadi untaian kalimat setajam belati. Ia pun mengerti jika dirinya hanyalah seseorang yang biasa, ia bukan dewa maupun Tuhan yang tentunya, ia akan sedikit terbuai oleh nada lembut yang melantun menggelitik hatinya, sorot mata penuh cinta dan kedamaian milik Sakura. Semuanya bagai buah terlarang yang seharusnya tak boleh ia cicipi.

"Aku tak sanggup. Tatapan milik Sakura begitu menusuk meskipun aku tahu tatapan itu bukan untukku, yah—karena ia selalu menatapku dengan penuh cinta tapi sorot matanya tidak pernah fokus untukku."

Kakashi masih terpaku dalam posisinya, bola kaca kelabu itu masih saja sibuk mengikuti pergerakkan awan yang perlahan-lahan menjauhi tatapannya. Seolah menghindari dirinya.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut, Obito? Peran ini terlalu berat untukku. Rasanya aku ingin meneriakinya, mengatakan bahwa orang yang kau cintai kini tengah berada di dalam penjara khusus untuk menebus hutangnya."

Ia tertawa kecil. Kecil sekali seolah tawa penuh luka itu ia tujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Menertawakan ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Haha…mana mungkin aku dapat melakukan hal itu, bukan? Tak mungkin aku tega merenggut senyuman bahagia tanpa beban miliknya. Di sudut hatiku yang terdalam, aku bersyukur karena dunia idealnya kini dapat membuat hatinya tenang. Aku lebih tidak tahan melihat dirinya selalu hancur setiap hari. Ahh—benar-benar masalah yang begitu sulit!"

Kakashi menunduk dan menghela nafas panjang, perlahan kepingan-kepingan memori berwarna merah muda menyapa benaknya tanpa ia inginkan.

_Bagaimana Sakura menatap wajahnya dengan penuh cinta,_

_Bagaimana semburat merah mewarnai pipi putih Sakura ketika mereka bersama,_

_Bagaimana Sakura tersenyum dengan begitu damai,_

_Bagaimana jemari milik Sakura selalu menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut._

"Obito, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika berada diposisiku? jika ini terus berlanjut, aku takut aku akan men—"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

Tanpa hitungan menit, pria bersurai perak itu segera menaikkan kembali kepalanya dan menoleh pada pemilik suara merdu yang sudah beberapa bulan ini selalu menghantui telinganya. Rasanya, musim dingin tahun lalu kejadian ini pernah terjadi. Meskipun yang memanggilnya saat ini adalah seorang perempuan.

"Yo, Sakura. Tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi kesini." Kakashi tersenyum tipis berusaha agar terlihat alami dihadapan _kekasih_nya.

"Aku harus membawakan beberapa bunga sakura untuk ayah. Karena setiap musim ini, ayah pasti akan selalu memenuhi rumah dengan bunga sakura." Jelas perempuan itu sembari tertawa. "Ah, pagi Obito-san." Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya, _menyapa_ Obito.

"Hee—kalau begitu ayo ku temani."

"Eh? Tidak usah, Kakashi-sensei 'kan sedang bersama Obito-san." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Tidak apa. Besok juga aku akan datang lagi."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, salah satu mantan senior Yamato di ANBU itu segera melangkah pergi menjauhi makam Obito. Sedangkan perempuan merah muda yang telah tertinggal beberapa langkah membungkuk singkat kepada salah seorang sahabat Uchiha milik gurunya dan ikut menyusul.

"Kakashi-sensei memang selalu datang kesini setiap pagi, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Jawaban singkat Kakashi menjadi penutup percakapan kedua pasangan yang lahir dan hidup dalam kebahagiaan semu. Saat ini keduanya terdiam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing sembari melangkah menuju makam orang tua Sakura yang memang gugur dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-4, enam tahun lalu.

Kakashi menatap lurus kedepan sembari menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan sang murid yang telah berada disampingnya. Sesekali ekor matanya melirik sosok merah muda yang tengah berjalan begitu riang seperti tanpa beban. Dialihkannya kembali lirikkan itu ke depan, dalam hati ia merasa jika mungkin saja kini beban perempuan ini hinggap di dirinya.

"Pagi, Ayah, Ibu."

Sakura mendadak berlari kecil ketika keduanya sudah hampir sampai di makam keluarga Haruno. Jemari ramping milik sang perempuan dengan lihai menyebar bunga-bunga sakura berwarna merah muda pucat yang sama seperti Kakashi letakkan di depan makam Obito dan Rin.

Hatake tunggal yang tertinggal beberapa langkah tadi kini telah berdiri sembari menjaga jarak sebanyak 2 langkah dibelakang. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya dapat terdiam mendengarkan anak didik Tsunade _berbincang-bincang _dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah percakapan sederhana mengenai keseharian Sakura dan musim semi yang kini telah datang menyapa desa Konoha.

"Ah! Aku lupa, hari ini Kakashi-sensei menemaniku."

"A-ah, yo."

Kakashi sedikit salah tingkah ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menoleh ke arahnya sembari mengisyaratkan agar dirinya menyapa kedua orang tua Sakura.

"Sayang aku tidak dapat melihat bagaimana reaksi ayah dan ibu."

Sakura yang telah kembali menatap nisan kedua orang tuanya tertawa kecil sembari membelai batu dingin itu dengan lembut. Bagi perempuan itu, sikap salah tingkah milik seorang ninja hebat bernama Hatake Kakashi tadi sangatnya lucu.

Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya dapat terdiam dan tanpa disengaja ia melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipi perempuan dihadapannya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya mengerti maksud kalimat '_reaksi'_ yang Sakura katakan tadi.

Setelahnya keduanya terdiam selama beberapa menit, perempuan bersurai merah muda sebahu itu mendadak merasa tidak nyaman dalam keheningan yang tercipta karena salah satu dari _shinobi _terhebat Konoha itu sama sekali tak berusaha membuka percakapan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Ia menautkan jemarinya dan menghela nafas kecil. Dengan berat hati, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangkit.

"Ok, kalau begitu, aku harus ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi dulu, ayah, ibu." Sakura tersenyum seceria mungkin dan setelahnya membalikkan badan menatap Kakashi yang masih setia berada di tempatnya berpijak. "Ayo, sensei." Ajaknya.

"Ehm, kami pamit dulu, Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san."

Pria tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya kepada kedua orang tua Sakura dan mulai melangkah pergi menjauhi tempat pemakaman desa Konoha. Perempuan cerdas itu sedikit berlari kecil untuk menyusul dan menyamakan langkahnya dan langkah besar Kakashi yang sukses membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah. Mata hijau bening seindah _emerald _itu terpaku beberapa detik untuk sekedar meneliti raut wajah apa yang sedang dipancarkan oleh sang guru.

"Kakashi-sensei." Panggil Sakura, memecahkan lamunan pria Hatake itu.

"Hmm?"

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi." Cibir Sakura saat mengingat bahwa Kakashi bungkam seribu bahasa di depan makam kedua orang tuanya beberapa menit tadi.

"Eh? Aku harus mengatakan apa?" Tanya Kakashi sembari tertawa.

"hnn—entahlah."

Perempuan muda itu menjawab singkat, tanpa hitungan detik, ia meraih lengan Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi kali ini tidak mengomentari apapun perihal kelakuan Sakura yang selalu membuat dirinya merasakan sebuah perasaan menggelitik di hati. Pria itu hanya memilih untuk diam dan kembali larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mentari semakin meninggi, biasan cahaya keemasannya tampak berkilau menghangatkan desa Konoha. Burung-burung tak lagi bernyanyi, hembusan dingin milik alam sedikit membawa kehangatan menyapa para penduduk desa.

Kedai-kedai tampak ramai dikunjungi para penduduk yang memutuskan untuk memberi makan cacing-cacing lapar diperut mereka, mengingat hari sudah petang dan inilah waktu yang sangat pas untuk makan siang.

Pada salah satu kedai-kedai tersebut, terlihat sesosok perempuan muda berbusana merah yang tengah berada disana sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh tamu-tamu. Ia kini berada di sebuah kedai makanan manis yang menjadi tujuan santap siangnya bersama sahabat masa kecilnya.

"Sakuraaa!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemilik suara nyaring yang sangat dihapalnya—perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang kini tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya berada di deretan bangku belakang dekat jendela. Segera ia melangkah dengan cepat dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat dihadapan perempuan yang sama-sama mengabdi kepada desa Konoha dalam bidang medis.

"Sudah lama, Ino?" Tanya Sakura karena merasa ia sudah terlambat selama 15 menit yang disebabkan oleh keharusannya memeriksa dokumen yang tebalnya hampir menyerupai biografi 2 orang terkenal.

"Tidak, tidak. Santai saja. Aku tahu kau sibuk." Jawab Ino sembari tersenyum lebar. "Nah, pesan apa?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau?"

"Dango."

"Samakan saja." Jawab Sakura singkat.

Ino kemudian mengangguk, tak lama perempuan itu memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan menu makan siang mereka. Pelayan dengan rambut disanggul yang berjalan dengan begitu anggun mengangguk dan kembali pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan para _kunoichi_ medis tersebut.

Bola kaca berwarna biru transparan milik Ino saat ini tengah menatap lekat sosok sahabat cengeng yang telah mengepakkan sayap menjadi seorang kupu-kupu yang cantik. Namun bagaimanapun juga, Sakura adalah Sakura. Seindah apapun perempuan itu tumbuh saat ini, tak menutupi kenyataan bahwa dirinya begitu rapuh. Serapuh bunga _dandelion _putih yang kapanpun dapat hancur diterpa angin.

Perempuan muda penerus klan Yamanaka itu terdiam sembari terus menatap lekat sahabat merah muda yang juga sedang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tentu saja ia mengetahui hal tersebut karena saat ini dirinya adalah _dokter pribadi _seorang _kunoichi _muda berbakat bernama Haruno Sakura.

Perempuan yang selalu dipanggil dengan sebutan _'Ino-buta' _itu mengamati setiap gerak-gerik milik Sakura dan diam-diam ia tengah merekam—tepatnya mengingat—semuanya. Ya, perempuan Yamanaka itu sedang melalukan _pengecekan rutin _yang dipercayakan Tsunade kepada dirinya.

Awalnya Ino hanya menjalankan pengecekan rutin terhadap kondisi Sakura satu kali dalam sebulan. Namun, karena musim dingin lalu ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang begitu tiba-tiba sembari membawa Sakura dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri, Tsunade menyarankan agar frekuensi pengecekan ini ditingkatkan menjadi dua kali dalam sebulan. Inopun menyetujui hal tersebut dan akhirnya dimulailah pengecekan rutin yang Ino skenariokan sebagai ajakan untuk makan atau sekedar minum teh bersama dalam kurun waktu dua minggu sekali.

Tak menyadari sebuah tatapan lekat milik Ino sibuk menemani gerak-gerik gelisahnya, Sakura masih saja menundukkan kepalanya, terpaku menatap meja kayu dihadapannya. Di dalam kepalanya kini terdapat 1 pertanyaan yang ingin sekali ia tanyakan, yang menurutnya sedikit konyol apalagi jika hal ini akan ia diskusikan pada Ino.

Selang berapa menit kedua perempuan muda itu saling diam dan larut dalam keheningan yang mereka ciptakan bersama, terdengar suara ramah milik pelayan wanita yang menandakan bahwa pesanan mereka telah datang. Dengan mata berbinar, Ino menyambar dan melahap dangonya dalam satu kedipan mata. Tampaknya, perempuan berbusana ungu itu sangat lapar siang hari ini.

Dilain pihak, seorang Haruno Sakura masih saja terdiam. Saat ini dirinya tengah menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus menanyakan hal ini atau tidak. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya.

"Ino."

"Hmm?" Ino yang masih sibuk dengan dangonya hanya dapat ber—hmm—ria.

"Apa menurutmu—" Sakura kembali terdiam. Ino pun bungkam, setia menunggu lanjutan kalimat milik Sakura yang belum sempurna. "—apa Kakashi-sensei mencintaiku?"

"UHUK!"

"I-Inoo!" Sakura panik ketika melihat Ino tersedak dango yang sedang ia lahap bulat-bulat. "Ini air!"

Tanpa hitungan detik, Ino segera meneguk air digelasnya sampai habis. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya perlahan sebelum mengalihkan seluruh fokus matanya kepada Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau mau membunuhku?!"

"K-kau saja yang berlebihan. Aku kan hanya bertanya tentang pendapatmu." Perempuan musim semi itu berusaha membela dirinya sendiri dan kemudian melahap dango miliknya.

"Haah— kau ini." Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Lalu, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Tentang pertanyaanku tadi! Apakah Kakashi-sensei mencintaiku?"

Putri tunggal Yamanaka Inoichi itu merapatkan bibirnya erat. Otaknya berpikir lebih keras dari sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban lazim apa yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tak lazim Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tumben sekali."

"Ino, kau tahu kan sudah berapa lama aku mengejarnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi dengan begitu serius. Ino yang berada dihadapannya hanya berpura-pura mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Saat perasaanku terbalas, aku begitu bahagia. Lalu aku semakin sadar bahwa aku semakin mencintai dirinya yang selalu melindungiku, menjagaku, dan berada disisiku." Tambah Sakura sembari tertawa.

Ino yang mendengar hal itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Berapa kalipun ia mendengarkan cerita mengenai cinta Sakura terhadap Kakashi, perempuan itu tetap saja merasakan perasaannya seperti teraduk-aduk menjadi satu. Sebuah perasaan pedih selalu datang menghantui hatinya. Namun ada yang berbeda, ia tahu bahwa kini disudut hatinya ia juga menikmati wajah sahabat merah muda dihadapannya yang begitu bahagia layaknya seorang gadis belia yang sedang menjalin kasih dengan kekasih pertamanya.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya, sahabat sejak kecil Shikamaru dan Chouji itu berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali dan memaksakan diri agar terlihat se-alami mungkin saat menanggapi _kebohongan_ Sakura yang diciptakan oleh otaknya sendiri.

"Lalu?"

"Disitulah yang membuatku bingung. Kau tahu kan perbedaan umurku dan sensei cukup jauh. Sensei sudah dapat dibilang dewasa, tapi—"

"Tapi?" Ino semakin menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius. Menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang Sakura gantungkan tadi. Sepertinya jelas sudah jika separuh dari dirinyapun ikut menikmati _kebodohan _Sakura saat ini.

"—tapi mengapa ia belum juga melamarku?"

**BRAK!**

"Ino?!"

Sakura terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja dahi milik Ino terantuk dengan sangat keras ke meja kayu milik kedai makanan manis ini. Mantan anak didik Asuma itu benar-benar terkejut oleh pertanyaan Sakura.

_Sakura…_

_Apa kau benar-benar telah hancur hingga kalimat seperti tadi dengan lancar terlontar dari mulutmu?_

_Ataukah—_

Sekali lagi, perasaan Ino seperti tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sebuah perasaan iba mendadak kembali mengetuk hatinya. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh sampai detik ini ia ingin sekali menyangkal kenyataan dimana seorang Haruno Sakura menciptakan dunia untuk melindungi diri dari kehancuran hatinya—yang sebenarnya lebih memperparah keadaan psikologis sang pencipta dunia fana ini.

Terlepas dari perasaan-perasaan menyesakkan itu, di sisi lain di sudut hatinya, Ino ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak dan detik ini juga ia sangat ingin menyeret Kakashi untuk menyuruh pria dewasa itu melamar Sakura. Selayaknya seorang ibu, _kunoichi _medis itu mengharapkan pria yang tepat untuk Sakura.

Tidak.

Lebih tepatnya, mana ada sahabat yang tak menginginkan kebahagian sahabatnya?

Menghirup dalam-dalam udara seolah pasokan oksigen miliknya telah habis dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan begitu keras, Ino tersadar jika kini ia bagaikan orang bodoh yang sejak tadi bergulat dengan hatinya sendiri.

"Sa-Sakura…" Pemilik surai pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah menatap dirinya dengan tatapan cemas dan bingung. "Kau ingin menikah dengan Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Ino.

_Kau benar-benar mencintai Kakashi-sensei?_

"A—bu-bukan begitu. A-aku ha-hanya ber-bertanya sa-saja." Jawab Sakura sembari terbata. "Ti-tiba-tiba saja pertanyaan itu muncul karena ta-tadi pagi Ka-Kakashi-sensei bertemu dengan kedua orang tuaku namun di depan makam mereka, sensei hanya terdiam saja."

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Ino menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan meneguk airnya—yang telah dituangnya ke dalam gelas—kembali. Jika sejak awal Sakura memang benar mencintai Kakashi, maka perasaan rumit yang terus membayang-bayangi dirinya tak akan pernah ada dan tentu saja Sakura tak akan pernah hancur.

_Seandainya kau tak mencintai Sasuke,_

_Seandainya Kakashi-sensei adalah pria pilihanmu._

_Apakah kau benar-benar hanya mengikuti arus duniamu?_

_Namun mengapa sosok Sasuke tak kau gantikan dengan Naruto?_

_Apa dalam sudut hatimu yang terdalam, kau mencintai Kakashi-sensei?_

Sekali lagi, helaan nafas panjang kembali terdengar. Jika tak ada Sakura dihadapannya, sudah dapat dipastikan ia akan mengacak-acak frustasi surai pirang panjangnya karena tanpa disadari, dirinya kembali memutar pertanyaan yang sama sejak awal Sakura mengatakan bahwa Kakashi adalah kekasihnya…_kini_. Menggeleng dalam diam, bola kaca biru transparan milik Ino segera diarahkan kepada manik hijau Sakura. Keduanya bertemu pandang, menciptakan aura keseriusan disana.

"Sakura, dengar. Lebih baik kau biarkan waktu berjalan sendirinya. Jika memang saatnya datang, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya."

Haruno muda itu terdiam setelah mendengar kata-kata Ino. Mahkota merah mudanya sedikit terjatuh menutupi sebagian wajah yang kini tengah ia tundukkan ke bawah. Ia paham akan maksud Ino. Ino menyuruhnya untuk kembali menunggu dan membiarkan segalanya mengalir seperti biasanya.

_Menunggu…_

Entah mengapa dadanya merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh ketika dirinya tersadar bahwa ia harus kembali menunggu. Seolah-olah menunggu adalah sahabat terbaik yang tak akan pernah menjauh dari hidupnya.

"Ya. Kau benar, Ino." Responnya setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit. "Ah! Gawat! Aku lupa bahwa aku tak dapat berlama-lama disini!"

Melihat perubahan reaksi Sakura yang sangat bertolak belakang, Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Hah? Hari ini kan pengecekkan rutin para tahanan." Sakura segera menghabiskan dango serta minumannya, kemudian ia meletakkan beberapa koin logam untuk membayar menu makan siangnya tadi. "Sudah ya." Tambahnya sembari berlari meninggalkan Ino yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Pengecekan rutin?" Ino mengerutkan dahinya sembari berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

"AAAH!" Seperti tersadar akan sesuatu, perempuan pirang itu berdiri sembari menggebrak meja yang mana ia segera menjadi pusat perhatian dalam kedai kecil tersebut. Dirogohnya saku roknya dan tak ingin berlama-lama, ia segera meletakkan uang kewajiban yang harus ia berikan dan berlari keluar kedai.

_Gawat!_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : OH MY GOD! Maap yah _Hurt Me _telat update ;A; . Semua karena kemarin sibuk berkutat sama tema proposal pra skripsi! Orz :malah nyalahin skripsi:

Yak, bagaimana? Disini sayah sedang berusaha membuat Sakura semakin larut dalam dunia palsunya yang tentu saja membuat beban—err…tanggung jawab?—Kakashi-sensei semakin berat. Oh iya, Ino juga sayah buat punya konflik internal dalam dirinya. Mau menyembuhkan Sakura atau malah mendukung Kakashi-sensei sama Sakura. Lol. Ino sama author samalah. Sama-sama bingung mau dukung yang mana. Haha XD

Btw, apa kalian sudah baca Naruto 693? Disitu sayah beneran gigit bibir sendiri pas baca. Apalagi pas liat ekspresi wajah Kakashi-sensei yang ngeliatin Sakura. Aaaarrrrghhh! Hatiku serasa gimanaaaa gitu pas baca :'o . Mana sensei pakai bilang "Sampai sekarang pun dia selalu menangis dengan pikiran yang dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayangmu…karena dia mencintaimu hingga hatinya hancur!" . Hauuuuuuuuuuu TAT

Ah. Sayah malah curhat. Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 13!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

** -san, Chapter 11**

J : Aw aw aw… ending? Sakura sama siapa ya? :p . Nantikan di chapter terakhir fic ini! XD

**Noer nino chan-san, Chapter 11**

J : haha. Iya. Sasulabil kembali :3

Ehm… untuk rencananya dia, kita lihat nanti saja. :D

Makasih!

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 11**

J : Hahaha. Maap ya. Soalnya semua serba dadakan dan kalau SasuSaku bertemu sekarang bakal kayak loncat banget. :P

Semoga Sasuke cepat muncul lagi :D

**Shizu Alui Setsuna-san, Chapter 11**

J : Eh? Seriuskah diluar dugaan? Wkwkwk. Ku kira malah bisa ketebak :3

Wah, syukurlah. Tapi banyak juga karakter yang ga bisa nongol disini :'D

Siksa terus sensei! Menyiksa Kakashi-sensei ada kepuasan(?) tersendiri. Lol

Okai!

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 11**

J : Yeaaay Sasuke dipenjaraa~ :plaak:

SasuSaku? Bersabar ya~ :'D

** .7-san, Chapter 11**

J : Waaaah makasih Hesti-san :peluk:

Siap! Ditunggu juga review perchapternyaaa :D

Salam kenal juga :3

**VeeQueenAir-san, Chapter 11**

J : Haha. Iya benar. Itu Sasuke.  
kalau Sasuke ga masuk penjara, selamanya hidup dia ga akan tenang dong :')

Waks! Sequel ya? Sudah setengah jalan sih. Semoga cepat jadi ya :3

Wkwkwk. Sakura bisa buat bunshin kok :P

Hehehehe. Gapapa. Ditunggu juga reviewmu lagi. :))

**Kurniawannamikaze1-san, Chapter 11**

J : Yosh!

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 11**

J : Disini Sakura bahagia kok :D

Haha iya, kan? Adegan Sasuke ngasih selamat itu semoga ada juga dibuat sama Masashi-sensei.

Wkwkwk semangat cari ilham(?)nyaa XD

Yosh! Makasih. Ditunggu juga reviewnya lagi :D


	13. Is It Really Love?

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 13 – Is it really love?

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Comfort

Disclaimer : All character belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : KakaSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku**  
**  
Warning : Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon. Tulisan miring tebal adalah ingatan tokoh. Mulai chapter 10, alur waktu di dalam cerita ini akan sedikit berputar lebih cepat.

douzo...

* * *

_Katakan,_

_Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku._

_Katakan,_

_Apakah benar ini cinta?_

* * *

Sebuah tempat yang selalu memancarkan aura suram menggemakan tiap langkah kaki milik perempuan bersurai merah muda. Setelah meninggalkan Ino begitu saja di kedai beberapa menit lalu, dirinya segera pergi menuju penjara milik Konoha untuk menjalankan tugasnya melakukan pengecekan rutin yang di adakan selama 3 bulan sekali—lebih tepatnya setiap pergantian musim—kepada para tahanan.

Langkah kakinya ia lebarkan karena dirinya tahu hari ini ia sudah terlambat selama beberapa menit. Sungguh sangat tak professional bagi seorang Haruno Sakura jika terlambat dalam tugasnya. Mengingat, dirinya bukanlah Hatake Kakashi yang terkenal sebagai _tukang telat. _

"Siang, Sakura-san."

Kaki yang sejak tadi melangkah dengan begitu cepat terhenti tepat di depan tempat penjaga penjara milik Konoha yang sepi. Ia tersenyum tipis kepada salah satu _shinobi _yang memang bertugas untuk mengawasi rumah para tahanan itu.

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan menerima beberapa lembar kertas putih yang di _klip _menjadi satu, perempuan manis itu segera berjalan masuk mengikuti sang _shinobi _pria berumur beraura seram yang telah mendahuluinya beberapa langkah. Tak lupa pula Haruno tunggal tersebut dengan cekatan mengeluarkan jubah putihnya dan memakainya.

Menelusuri lorong demi lorong yang menjajarkan jeruji-jeruji besi tempat para kriminal menjalankan masa tahanan mereka, iris hijau teduh miliknya dengan cekatan mengecek para pasiennya yang enggan menatapnya.

Selang beberapa langkah, pria di hadapannya memersilahkannya masuk ke dalam salah satu sel dan di mulailah rutinitas _pengecekan_ para tahanan satu persatu itu dimulai.

Pengecekan rutin ini adalah sebuah sistem baru yang tercipta di bawah kebijaksanaan Naruto. Karena menurut pemuda oranye itu, tahanan juga sama seperti penduduk umumnya yang butuh kelayakan kesehatan. Maka, Naruto memerintahkan kepada seluruh _ninja _medis untuk mengecek perkembangan kesehatan dan memastikan bahwa para tahanan juga mendapatkan asupan nutrisi yang seimbang.

Di bawah kepemimpinan Naruto, penduduk biasa, _shinobi, _bahkan tahanan mendapatkan perlakuan yang layak dan tak ada satu jiwapun yang merasa mendapat perlakuan tak adil.

Masuk, mengecek, meninggalkan, masuk kembali, mengecek kembali, meninggalkan kembali, begitulah siklus tugas rutin ini berlangsung. Saat dirinya berada tepat di hadapan sel ke-5, bola kaca hijau miliknya menangkap suatu pemandangan ganjil yang baru kali ini ia lihat. Sel yang berada di ujung lorong di awasi ketat oleh sosok yang seharusnya tak perlu berada disini.

Dahi perempuan itu berkerut, menyatukan alisnya karena hal aneh tersebut benar-benar tersaji di depan matanya.

"Mengapa sel terpisah disana di jaga oleh ANBU?" Tanyanya penasaran.

_Shinobi _yang sejak tadi mengawal Sakura agar keselamatan perempuan cerdas itu terjaga—karena bagaimanapun, tempat ini hanya berisi oleh tahanan—merasakan keringat dingin membanjiri telapak tangannya.

"I-itu…"

Pria itu terbata karena Sakura menanyakan pertanyaan tersulit untuknya. Otaknya berpikir keras, mencoba berkelit mengenai jawaban masuk akal dari pertanyaan sang perempuan merah muda. Pasalnya, dirinya—serta rekan-rekan _shinobinya—_sudah mengetahui mengenai kondisi _tak normal _milik Sakura saat ini dari pengumuman khusus Naruto.

"Tahanan baru? Boleh kuminta datanya?" Tambah Sakura yang masih memandang lekat jeruji di pojok lorong tersebut. Penerangan penjara memang tak bagus sehingga dirinya tak dapat melihat siapa yang ada di balik sana.

"Eee—i-itu—"

Kerutan di dahi Sakura semakin tercetak jelas saat ia menangkap gelagat aneh yang mendadak muncul dari pria di hadapannya. Menghela nafasnya sejenak, dirinya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengecek tahanan baru disana lebih dahulu dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sel ke-5.

"Aku akan mengeceknya. Tolong ambil datanya dan bawa padaku."

Bagai tersengat listrik, pria dewasa disana semakin mengeluarkan ekspresi cemasnya saat melihat Sakura telah menjauh dari dirinya, menuju tempat dimana seseorang yang _tabu_ untuk Sakura menjalani masa hukumannya.

Sakura tak lagi menoleh ke belakang dan tetap fokus pada _bilik tahanan _yang sanggup menjadi pusat perhatiannya. Samar-samar ia dapat merasakan cakra seseorang yang di yakininya sebagai tahanan baru itu. Sejurus kemudian jantungnya memompa begitu cepat sehingga darahnya berdesir tak beraturan dari tempo normalnya. Namun, anak didik cucu Hokage ke-1 itu tak memerdulikan kondisinya yang menadadak aneh dan tetap terus melangkah, mendekati ANBU yang berjaga disana.

"Maaf, aku harus mengecek tahanan baru disana." Ucap Sakura saat dirinya telah berada 3 langkah di depan anggota organisasi pelindung Konoha itu.

"Sa-Sakura?!"

Salah satu ANBU yang bertugas tampak begitu terkejut mendapati sosok merah muda berbalut jas putih berada di hadapannya dan mengatakan akan _'mengecek' _seseorang di belakangnya.

"Kenapa kalian kaget begitu?" Tanya Sakura heran. "Aku harus mengeceknya sekarang. Cepatlah, waktuku tak banyak." Tambahnya lagi. Sejujurnya, ia hanya penasaran dengan siapa yang berada di balik jeruji besi itu.

Kedua ANBU yang berjaga disana terdiam, keduanya bertatap-tatapan selama beberapa detik. Kemudian, salah satu ANBU yang memang terlonjak kaget tadi melihat sosok pria yang sejak tadi bersama Sakura—yang telah jauh tertinggal di belakang sana—menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menandakan bahwa perempuan medis itu harus dihentikan.

"Maaf, tapi Rokudaime-sama tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menemuinya."

Mendengar jawaban milik salah satu ANBU disana, membuat manik hijaunya melebar karena terkejut.

"Hah? Bahkan yang memutuskan diriku untuk bertugas disini adalah Naruto! Aku berhak untuk memberikannya perawatan pada orang itu juga." Jawab Sakura setengah meninggikan nada suaranya sembari menunjuk sosok yang berada di belakang para ANBU.

"Kami tidak dapat mengijinkan siapapun. Perintah Hokage-sama mutlak."

Emosi miliknya mendadak tersulut saat indra pendengarannya sekali lagi mendengar pernyataan tak masuk akal milik salah seorang ANBU yang masih bersikukuh pada ucapannya semula.

"Apa-apaa—"

"Sakura!"

Protes milik perempuan berjas putih itu harus rela di telannya saat dirinya menyadari seseorang yang familiar memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok perempuan berjas putih lain telah berada di belakangnya.

"Ino? Kenapa kau berada disini?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Seingatnya, tugas ini hanya diberikan Naruto dan Tsunade kepadanya, bukan ninja medis lain.

"A—ah… aku bertugas menggantikan peranmu disini." Jawab Ino sembari tersenyum sewajar mungkin.

"Apa?!"

"Na-Naruto dan Tsunade-sama yang menyuruhku."

Emosi yang sejak tadi berusaha di redamnya mendadak meluap setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya _di copot _dari pekerjaan ini. Tangan mungilnya mengepal kuat.

"Apa-apaan sih?! Aku akan protes kepada Naruto!"

Memberikan secara kasar data-data para tahanan yang sejak tadi di dekapnya kepada Ino, sosok merah muda itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kuat-kuat meninggalkan penjara di iringi rutukan kesal yang masih melantun keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya.

Ke-4 pasang mata yang menatap kepergian sosok putri tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki itu secara tak sadar menghembuskan nafas lega mereka secara serentak.

"Te-terima kasih, Ino-san." Ucap pria yang tengah berlari menghampiri Yamanaka muda itu. Jelas sekali wajahnya menunjukkan raut kelegaan disana.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tak mau membopongnya yang pingsan disini." Terang Ino sembari terkikik.

Sebenarnya ia tak ingin repot-repot berurusan dengan para tahanan yang menurutnya menyeramkan disini, namun, jika ia tak melakukan hal ini, jelas saja itu akan membahayakan kondisi sahabat merah mudanya.

Menghela nafasnya sejenak, iris biru transparannya melirik para ANBU disana, meminta persetujuan untuk melakukan apa yang tertinggal tadi. Kedua ANBU itu mengangguk singkat dan memersilahkannya untuk masuk.

XXXX

"NARUTO!"

**BRAK!**

"Sa-Sakura-chan?!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika sahabat merah mudanya mendadak masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu ataupun permisi. Pemuda pecinta ramen itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat wajah di hadapannya nampak menyeramkan menahan amarah.

"Kau— ah! Shishou! Kebetulan sekali! Aku ingin meminta penjelasan mengapa kalian berdua menugaskan Ino menggantikanku secara mendadak!" Tuntut Sakura sembari melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan berjendela besar itu.

Pemilik surai keemasan melirik wanita di sebelahnya dengan tatapan _'tolong aku' _karena pemuda itu tentunya tak pandai dalam mengarang alasan apalagi kini yang menuntut penjelasan adalah seorang Haruno Sakura!

Manik sewarna madu milik wanita itu terpejam sejenak saat merasa bahwa bocah bodoh di sampingnya sangat tak berguna. Maka, ia berdehem keras dan tentunya itu mengundang perhatian sang murid yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan selidik.

"Dengar, Sakura. Pengalaman Ino masih sedikit dan aku memutuskan agar ia dapat belajar lebih banyak jika ikut andil mengurusi para tahanan-tahanan itu." Jelas Tsunade dengan tenang.

"Tapi, Ino 'kan dapat menjadi asistenku! Bukannya mengambil tugasku!" Tambah Sakura tak terima. Mana ada orang yang terima jika sahabat mu sendiri merebut pekerjaan mu?

"Dan terus membiarkan Ino berada di bawah bayang-bayangmu?" Ucap Tsunade sembari memberikan pandangan tajam kepada Sakura.

Tatapan tajam dan penjelasan masuk akal milik Tsunade beberapa detik lalu membuat dirinya bungkam. Rahangnya seketika itu juga mengeras. Tentunya ia masih ingin terus melontarkan protes—jika saja sorot mata menusuk milik Tsunade tak membekukan lidahnya.

Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, Sakura berusaha untuk meredam emosinya dan berlapang dada menerima keputusan sepihak yang ia terima. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama disana, dirinya kembali membuka pintu dengan kasar dan pergi tanpa pamit meninggalkan kedua sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga.

"Haah—" Pemuda Uzumaki itu menghela nafasnya panjang. Tampaknya ia lupa bernafas karena terlalu tegang menghadapi Sakura yang memang baginya menyeramkan. "Untung baachan ada disini. Jika tidak, habislah aku." Tambahnya melengkapi sembari meringis.

"Saat ini, aku lebih bersyukur karena Ino telah sampai di penjara dalam waktu yang pas."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matahari semakin meninggi dan perlahan-lahan bergeser, memancarkan sinar oranye yang menandakan hari akan memasuki petang. Hawa dingin yang sejak pagi tadi menyelimuti desa perlahan-lahan mencair sedikit karena aura _'panas' _yang di pancarkan oleh sosok manis yang masih sibuk bersungut-sungut tanda kesal setelah dirinya meninggalkan ruang kerja sahabat oranyenya.

Kaki jenjangnya ia hentakkan lebar-lebar pada lorong rumah sakit berwarna putih dengan bau khas zat kimia yang tercium samar sehingga keningan yang berada disana pecah seketika akibat ulahnya. Sejujurnya, dirinya masih sangat kesal dengan perlakuan semena-mena yang di dapatnya beberapa waktu lalu.

_ANBU yang melarangnya melakukan pekerjaannya,_

_Ino yang mendadak mengambil alih tugasnya,_

_Tsunade dan Naruto yang tanpa pemberitahuan segera mencopot dirinya dari peran mengurus para tahanan._

Semuanya sungguh terlihat menyebalkan hari ini sehingga tanpa sadar dirinya telah menggembungkan pipinya dan merutuki Naruto, sang Hokage menyebalkan yang tak membelanya tadi.

_Kunoichi _muda itu begitu sibuk dan tenggelam dalam kekesalannya sehingga membuat dirinya tak lagi fokus memerhatikan sekeliling. Langkah kakinya semakin ia percepat karena ruangan tempat dirinya selalu tenggelam bersama segunung pekerjaan sudah dekat. Namun, saat ia akan berbelok ke kanan—

**BRUK!**

"Aduh!" Perempuan itu memegangi hidungnya yang di jalari rasa nyeri karena menabrak sesuatu cukup keras. "Kalau jalan, perhatikan seke— Ka-Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Y-Yo, Sakura."

Tubuhnya membeku saat melihat 'sesuatu' yang di tabraknya adalah Hatake Kakashi. Saat itu pula wajahnya memanas dan kalimat protes yang akan meluncur bebas dari kedua sela bibir mungilnya terhenti.

"Ma-Maafkan aku!" Sakura segera membungkukkan badannya saat sadar jika dirinya sudah sangat tak sopan pada pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku juga salah. Tapi kau galak sekali." Tambah pria itu sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, sensei!"

Sekali lagi Sakura membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali karena merasa sangat tak enak. Jelas-jelas insiden menabrak itu adalah salahnya, tapi dirinya malah membentak seseorang yang menjadi korbannya.

"Ya, baiklah." Jawab Kakashi sekenanya—berusaha untuk tak memperpanjang topik ini.

Kemudian pemilik nama seperti bunga yang hanya mekar selama beberapa minggu di musim semi itu mengangkat kembali tubuhnya. Iris hijau yang tadi memancarkan sorot tidak terima—karena kejadian Ino beberapa waktu lalu—menatap lekat sosok sang guru yang tumben sekali terlihat di area rumah sakit mengingat pria itu tidak memiliki misi hari ini—karena jika ada misi, wajar saja ia datang untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Tumben sekali Kakashi-sensei ada disini? Apa kau ada perlu dengan salah satu orang disini?" Tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Ah, ti-tidak. Aku tadi hanya mengantarkan nenek untuk berobat."

Mendengar jawaban tak lazim milik Kakashi, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Nenek siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Nenek yang ku temukan di jalan." Jawab Kakashi mantap.

". . . ."

Sejurus kemudian, hening segera mendominasi keduanya—tak menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menambahkan keganjilan yang telah Kakashi lontarkan tadi.

Haruno tunggal itu menghela nafasnya pelan. Saat ini ia masih diselimuti perasaan kesal sehingga dirinya tak menunjukkan minat untuk membantah fakta palsu yang dilontarkan oleh sang _kekasih._

Merasakan ada yang aneh pada perempuan yang lebih muda 14 tahun di hadapannya itu membuat Kakashi mengerutkan dahi. Sikapnya hari ini sangat uring-uringan sehingga Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan sebuah tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya.

Ia merasa harus segera menemui Ino—yang memang itulah tujuannya datang ke rumah sakit.

"Ah, Sakura. Sudah dulu ya. Aku masih ada perlu." Terang Kakashi berusaha untuk mencairkan kembali suasana aneh disana.

"Eh? Ah…baiklah. Sampai nanti." Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku akan datang saat makan malam nanti." Tambah Kakashi seraya menepuk pucuk kepala milik Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan jejak berupa kepulan asap putih.

Sakura memandangi tempat terakhir milik sang guru berpijak tadi dan menggendikkan bahu. Kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan sepi tempatnya membunuh waktu.

.

.

.

"Ino, hari ini Sakura aneh."

"Kakashi-sensei?! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Sosok perempuan berbusana ungu yang tengah sibuk mencatat perkembangan _pasiennya_ yang ia temui siang tadi tampak terkejut saat mendapati seorang pria dewasa bersurai perak telah berada di hadapannya dengan wajah khawatir—bersama kepulan asap putih tipis.

"Maaf, maaf." Tambah Kakashi sembari mengusap tengkuknya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Ino itu mendengus kesal. Pasalnya, dirinya baru saja mendudukkan diri di kursi kerjanya setelah pulang dari penjara dan mulai mencatat perkembangan sang pasien merah muda—yang harus dipersiapkan untuk pembahasan bersama Kakashi.

"Haahh— duduklah."

Ino memersilahkan pria perak itu duduk dan yang di persilahkan duduk—yang memang datang tanpa permisi itu—menarik kursi dihadapan Ino tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katanya lagi. Manik kelabunya ia arahkan kepada _dokter pribadi _milik _kekasihnya _yang telah kembali tenggelam dalam sebuah map putih besar—ia tahu itu data perkembangan murid perempuannya.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Sakura dan ia mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Gerakan mata biru transparan milik Yamanaka Ino yang tengah menyapu seluruh goresan-goresan tinta hitam yang membentuk kata terhenti. Ia angkat kepalanya dan menatap Kakashi sejenak sebelum akhirnya senyum kecil merekah menghiasi bibir ranumnya.

"Itu pasti karena aku mengambil alih perannya di penjara." Kikik Ino.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sensei lupa bahwa Sakura bertugas untuk mengecek rutin keadaan para tahanan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan milik Ino tadi membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya karena tentu saja ia baru—kembali—ingat bahwa Sakura memiliki peran penting di rumah tahanan itu. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat otak cerdasnya menangkap suatu hal yang seharusnya ia sadari lebih cepat.

"Apa Sakura—"

"Tidak. Aku sudah menghadap Naruto dan Tsunade-sama untuk menggantikan perannya dan mengambil alih seluruh pekerjaannya disana." Ino mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, menjawab seluruh kecemasan yang tersirat dari raut wajah milik _Jounin elite _itu. "Ijin dari keduanya juga sudah ku dapat. Tentunya ijin dari Sakura juga." Tambahnya lagi sembari tertawa karena ingat ekspresi kesal sahabatnya tadi.

"Jadi…"

"Ya. Sakura tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun."

Jelas Ino sembari melemparkan map putih itu ke atas mejanya. Perempuan penerus klan Yamanaka itu memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan karena merasa begitu lelah seharian ini.

Harus berlari sekuat tenaga mengunjungi Tsunade serta Naruto dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi dokter di penjara, membuat Sakura geram, bertemu dengan sosok kelam yang tak pernah lagi ia temui semenjak perang berakhir, kembali menjalani rutinitas di rumah sakit, semuanya bagaikan pekerjaan yang terus menerus menyita waktunya.

Kelopak mata miliknya ia pejamkan, seolah dirinya tengah melindungi iris biru beningnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada sebuah manik kelam penuh dengan kilau yang sama sekali sulit untuk di bacanya, milik seorang pemuda yang membuat sahabat sejak kecilnya hancur. Pemuda terakhir klan Uchiha yang tadi ia temui…_mau tak mau_.

Tentunya setelah Sakura pergi dari penjara, ia melanjutkan sisa-sisa tugas tertinggal milik sahabat merah mudanya—masuk ke dalam sel tahanan milik Uchiha bungsu, melakukan pengecekan kesehatan pada pemuda itu.

Tubuhnya bergetar kecil saat ingat perasaan bahagia, sedih, pedih, marah miliknya melebur menjadi satu meninggalkan goresan tak kasat mata di hatinya. Bersyukurlah ia bukan seorang Haruno Sakura yang rapuh karena bertatap-tatapan langsung dengan sosok yang _pernah _mengisi hatinya berada di depan matanya—ia telah membuang jauh-jauh perasaan kekanakkan yang tak lebih besar dari milik Sakura tersebut.

Kemudian, bayang sosok Sakura segera terbesit dalam otaknya. Ino tak pernah menyangka jika sahabat merah mudanya amat sangat rapuh sehingga kini dirinya dan seluruh orang terdekatnya terlibat dan menjadi boneka bertopeng palsu dalam dunia fana yang tercipta untuk melindungi sang pemilik.

Yang memang ia tahu, saat kecil Sakura benar sangat cengeng dan masih kuncup, namun akhirnya gadis manis itu mekar dengan indah saat berumur 12. Maka dari itu, seorang Yamanaka Ino benar-benar shock saat melihat kenyataan pahit yang menggores hatinya dimana Sakura kembali menjadi sosok rapuh seolah tak memiliki pijakan di usia 20nya. Hal tersebut berkali-kali membuat Ino meneriakkan pertanyaan yang sama dalam benaknya.

_Separah itukah cinta Sakura untuk Sasuke? _

"Ino?"

Ino membuka matanya dengan cepat, mendapati Kakashi memandangnya dengan cemas. Cemas jika ada sesuatu yang Ino tutupi mengenai Sakura dari diri pria perak itu.

"Maaf, aku sedikit lelah. Baik, ku mulai saja, siang tadi aku melakukan pengecekan seperti biasanya dan melihat segalanya baik-baik saja, Sakura tidak menunjukkan perkembangan berarti seperti tanda-tanda akan kembali pada kenyataan." Papar Ino panjang lebar. "Lalu, bagaimana tidurnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Masih sama. Tenang, sangat damai, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke hadir dalam tidurnya." Pria dewasa itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Peranmu yang terus menemani tidurnya sangat membantu, Sensei."

Perempuan yang sangat berisik itu terkekeh di sela-sela aktifitas mencatatnya. Sedangkan yang ditertawakan hanya memutar bola matanya, tak ingin topik mengenai _pengawasan di malam hari _terbahas kembali.

Ya.

Selain berperan sebagai _kekasih, _Kakashi juga ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sakura—tepatnya menemani perempuan itu—malam hari. Yang mana kronologi dari tugasnya hanya menemani Sakura hingga terlelap, terus menunggu murid merah mudanya hingga pagi—tentunya ia bermalam di apartemen Sakura—kemudian menyambut perempuan itu dari bangun tidurnya dan kembali ke apartemennya—terkadang ia terpaksa sarapan bersama karena Sakura memaksa.

Semua bermula ketika sang Yamanaka bermalam di rumah Sakura dan mendapati sahabatnya meracau tak jelas dalam tidurnya…_menangis dan gelisah_. Oleh karena itu, setelah berunding dengan Tsunade, Ino menugaskan Kakashi untuk menemani Sakura setiap malam—karena pria Hatake itu memegang peranan penting yang tentunya persentase keberhasilan akan lebih tinggi di dapat jika di bandingkan dengan Ino maupun kawan perempuannya yang lain.

Tentu saja awalnya semua tak berjalan lancar. Kakashi menolak sehingga Tsunade harus memberikan masa percobaan selama 1 minggu untuk melihat keberhasilan _tugas _itu. Setelahnya senyuman kemenangan milik Ino terlukis jelas saat seminggu kemudian Kakashi datang dan memaparkan keberhasilan yang mencapai 85 persen! Bukankah insting seorang wanita tak dapat di remehkan, eh?

Sampai detik ini, Ino tahu jika Kakashi selalu memberikan reaksi tak suka setiap kali dirinya menanyakan tentang tidur Sakura dan perempuan yang menggeluti bidang medis setelah Sakura itu berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, senyum jahil yang tadi masih menghiasi bibirnya memudar perlahan. Kini dirinya kembali tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri setelah mengetahui bahwa kondisi sahabatnya _sangat normal._ Hatinya seolah tergores pecahan kaca tipis saat menyadari bahwa _Sakura benar-benar pintar melindungi dirinya sendiri._

"_**Apa Kakashi-sensei mencintaiku?"**_

Sekilas pertanyaan ganjil milik Sakura merasuk dalam benaknya. Mata bulatnya ia alihkan kepada pria yang kini tengah membaca catatan perkembangan milik Sakura. Menimbang-nimbang dan kemudian di susul dengan tarikan nafas dalam-dalam, ia memberanikan diri untuk kembali membuka katupan bibirnya.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Hn?"

"Kemarin Sakura bertanya kepada ku mengapa kau tidak melamarnya."

"HAH!?" Hatake Kakashi yang biasanya selalu tenang itu melebarkan matanya saat mendengar pernyataan Ino beberapa detik tadi. Dirinya terkejut bukan main. Mata yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca catatan milik Ino segera ia alihkan. "Ja-jangan bercanda, Ino! Tidak lucu!" Bentak Kakashi kesal.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, Sensei."

Ino menatap wajah Kakashi dengan serius sehingga bola kaca berlainan warna itu saling memandang lekat menciptakan sorot mata keseriusan dan yang satunya sibuk mencari kebenaran yang tergambar jelas disana. Kakashi meneguk ludahnya saat menyadari bahwa Ino tidak sedang bercanda.

_Hening._

Ino bungkam dan Kakashi benar-benar tidak dapat merespon apapun. Pria itu masih membeku karena mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan milik Sakura dari Ino tadi. Sedangkan sang perempuan mengepalkan tangannya dan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, menggerakkan jemari rampingnya untuk membuka jendela ruang prakteknya sehingga samar-samar harum musim semi tertiup lembut menggelitik indra penciumannya.

"Sensei, kau tahu? Satu sisi aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat Sakura seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin menariknya pergi menemui Sasuke agar dirinya kembali pada kenyataan. Namun—" Ino menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menutup mata dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma manis musim semi. "—setelah memerhatikan perkembangannya bersama mu dan mendengar kalimat Sakura kemarin, aku merasa jika tidak buruk juga jika Haruno Sakura menjadi Hatake Sakura." Tambahnya sembari tersenyum tipis.

Kakashi menatap murid asuhan Asuma itu dengan tatapan tajam. Ia berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika perempuan yang kini tengah memunggunginya sedang bercanda seperti biasanya. Namun nihil. Sekalipun ia tak melihat wajah perempuan itu, dirinya tahu benar bahwa kalimat tadi benar-benar penuh dengan kesungguhan.

Kakashi mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan segera bangkit kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Pria itu terhenti sejenak di depan pintu sembari memunggungi Ino yang masih memunggunginya.

"Jangan bercanda…"

Senyuman tipis milik Ino terganti dengan tawa renyah yang mendominasi seluruh ruangan setelah dirinya mendengar suara pintu di tutup dan langkah kaki milik guru penggemar novel karangan Jiraiya tersebut menjauhi indra pendengarannya. Ia masih terpaku pada tempatnya bepijak. Menghirup kembali aroma khas yang sangat disukainya, tawa miliknya sirna, terganti oleh senyuman simpul di bibir mungilnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sedang tidak bercanda, Sensei."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Matahari yang meninggi itu telah kembali pada peristirahatannya, tergeser oleh benda bulat keperakan yang kini berbentuk setengah sempurna. Terlihat pula benda langit berkilau lainnya bertaburan seolah menemani keberadaan sang bulan.

Hawa hangat petang hari pudar, tergantikan oleh dinginnya hembusan alam di malam hari. Hiruk pikuk penduduk tak lagi bising tadi. Mungkin, hanya suara tawa renyah milik para pengunjung di kedai-kedai bersama kawan, keluarga, maupun orang terkasih.

"Ngggh~"

Lain halnya dengan tawa yang mendominasi, ruangan kecil bercat putih itu menggemakan erangan lelah seorang perempuan muda yang tengah merenggangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, yang setelahnya berganti dengan gerakan memijat-mijat bahu guna membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

Perempuan itu berkali-kali menghela nafas panjang untuk membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Insiden menyebalkan di siang hari tadi membuat seluruh otot-ototnya kaku karena terus merasa kesal sepanjang hari.

Masih dengan gerakan memijat bahu, ia melirik singkat pada jam dinding yang tergantung manis di ruang kerjanya. Jarum-jarum yang menciptakan bunyi bising sebagai teman kesunyian di dalam ruang pucat itu menunjukkan pukul 7:30 malam.

Menghentikan gerakannya, perempuan itu menyadari bahwa ia harus pulang lebih awal mengingat tadi _kekasihnya _mengabarkan akan datang saat makan malam.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang setelah membereskan beberapa dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, perempuan itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, meninggalkan rumah sakit dan berbelok menuju rumahnya. Langkah kakinya terlihat begitu ringan dan hatinya sudah berada pada _mood _yang baik karena ia tentunya tak ingin menyambut Kakashi dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Hei kau dengar? Katanya Uchiha yang itu sedang menjalani masa tahanannya selama 2 tahun!"

Perempuan itu mendadak terhenti saat mendengar beberapa orang _non shinobi _tengah bercakap-cakap di bawah salah satu lampu jalanan yang tak begitu terang.

_Uchiha?_

Tubuhnya seolah membeku saat indra pendengarannya menangkap suatu nama yang sungguh sangat familiar baginya. Kedua iris hijau yang tanpa ia sadari meredup itu menatap lekat 2 orang masih sibuk berbincang.

"Setelah apa yang ia perbuat, seharusnya Rokudaime-sama memenjarakannya—aduh!" Rintih pemuda berjaket putih yang harus rela kata-katanya terpotong saat mendapati rekannya menyikut pinggangnya dengan sangat keras.

Perempuan merah muda yang menjadi saksi itu mengerutkan dahi karena pada awalnya ia melihat sang pemuda ingin mengeluarkan beribu protes kepada kawannya, namun, pelaku yang menyikut tadi melirik dirinya seolah mengatakan 'lihat itu' dan pemuda yang ingin protes itu memasang wajah terkejut yang mana kemudian keduanya segera pergi meninggalkan sosok merah muda yang masih terbingung-bingung karena tingkah ganjil mereka.

"Apa sih?"

Kebingungan masih melanda diri sang _kunoichi _medis itu bahkan setelah kedua sosok pemuda tadi menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia tak mengerti karena seolah-olah kedua orang tadi menjauhi dirinya.

"_**Katanya Uchiha yang itu sedang menjalani masa tahanannya selama 2 tahun!"**_

"Ukh."

Jemari rampingnya dengan cepat memijit kepalanya perlahan. Mendadak kepalanya menjadi begitu pening dan sakit seolah tertikam belati. Kemudian ia menyadari bahwa kondisi tubuhnya menjadi lebih aneh. Dadanya sesak, nafasnya memburu, tubuhnya bergetar kecil.

Mengeratkan jubah putih yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat agar segera sampai di rumah.

_Uchiha…_

_Uchiha…_

_Uchiha…_

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya mala mini, nama _Uchiha _selalu saja mengaung memenuhi kepalanya hingga sakit kepala yang belum kunjung reda itu semakin menikamnya. Langkah kakinya semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia menyadari bahwa kini cakranya tak beraturan.

_Apa?_

_Ada apa ini?_

**BRAK!**

Membuka pintu apartemennya secara paksa, ia segera berlari, mengambil segelas air dan menegaknya hingga habis. Dirinya berharap air dapat membantu meringkankan sakit kepalanya.

_Aneh!_

Sakit kepalanya tak kunjung membaik, jemari rampingnya kembali memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat. Di pejamkannya kelopak mata berbulu lentik miliknya rapat-rapat. Sejak mendengar nama Uchiha tadi, kondisinya menjadi aneh dan otaknya sejak tadi seperti sedang memutar sebuah film buram.

Ia merasakan ada sebuah penolakan dari otaknya tiap kali nama Uchiha terbesit.

**TOK TOK**

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Suatu perasaan lega melindungi hatinya yang sejak tadi kalut karena ia tahu siapa sosok yang berada di balik pintu rumahnya.

"Yo, bagaimana kalau hari ini menunya kare—Sakura! Wajahmu pucat sekali!"

Kalimat milik pria perak itu terhenti saat kedua bola kaca kelabunya menangkap rona-rona manis yang seharusnya menghiasi sang _kekasih _memudar, meninggalkan warna menyeramkan disana. Ia segera menutup pintu dan membawa sosok pucat itu masuk lalu mendudukannya di sofa.

"Ma-maaf, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura kini telah menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa seraya mengatur nafas yang masih tak pada ritme awalnya.

Guru tim 7 itu dengan sigap mengisi gelas yang tadi telah kosong dan menyerahkannya kembali kepada Sakura. Dengan lemah Sakura meraih gelas itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Pria Hatake itu meletakkan gelas kosong putih milik Sakura ke atas meja makan kayu yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dan kemudian ia melepaskan rompi hijau, sarung tangan, serta pelindung kepala miliknya.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Kakashi yang telah duduk di samping murid perempuannya yang masih memejamkan mata dan mengatur nafasnya. Sedangkan yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng lemah. "Lebih baik kau segera ke kamarmu. Bisa jalan?" Kakashi meraih lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju kamar.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sakura lemah sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, pria itu masih setia memerhatikan wajah Sakura. Rona merah milik perempuan itu masih belum juga kembali.

"Kau sakit?"

"Entahlah." Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Awalnya kondisi ku baik-baik saja, tapi aku yakin semua terjadi secara mendadak setelah aku mendengar tentang Uchiha yang di tahan di penjara selama 2 tahun."

Kakashi membatu. Hatinya seolah melompat keluar saat nama _Uchiha _terlontar dengan begitu lancarnya dari bibir pucat Sakura.

_Uchiha? Sasuke?_

_Apa Sakura sudah…_

"Sensei, kau kenal siapa Uchiha itu?" Sakura kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria bermasker di sampingnya. "Aku merasa aku mengenalnya, tapi saat ku coba mengingat sosoknya…ukh! Kepalaku sakit sekali!" _Medic nin _itu merintih tertahan.

"Tunggu, ku ambilkan minum lagi—"

"Tidak usah, Sensei." Sakura menggeleng lemah. Kakashi akhirnya kembali duduk, menuruti Sakura. "Rasanya aku pernah merasakan hal ini—ah! Seperti saat aku bertemu pandang dengan sosok misterius di kantor Naruto saat musim dingin dulu. Kau ingat, kan?"

Kakashi semakin bungkam. Kenyataan dan seluruh kejadian di luar akal sehat ini nyata. Ternyata memang benar jika otak milik Haruno Sakura menolak keberadaan sosok Sasuke untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Pantas saja musim dingin lalu Sakura sempat kehilangan kesadarannya, ternyata—perempuan itu sempat bertatap-tatapan sekilas dengan Sasuke.

"Sensei?"

Suara lemah milik Sakura seolah menyeretnya kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Aku menyiapkan makan malam dulu, kau istirahatlah dulu. Nanti ku bangunkan jika makan malam sudah siap."

Pria perak itu hendak bangkit dari duduknya namun langkahnya terhenti saat jemari Sakura menahan ujung bajunya, menandakan agar dirinya tidak pergi kemana-mana. Menghela nafas, Kakashi akhirnya duduk kembali disamping Sakura.

"Temani aku."

"Ya."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Hmm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

**DHEG**

Sekali lagi jantung Kakashi mencelos saat mendengar kalimat singkat penuh makna yang terucap lemah dari sela katupan bibir _kekasihnya. _Di tatapnya wajah sang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan kalimat yang ia tahu sanggup mencabik hati _pria tercinta_nya.

Pria perak itu mengalihkan pandangannya sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia berani, ia tidak sanggup!

"Y-ya aku tahu. Sudahlah cepat tidur." Jawabnya singkat. Sesingkat mungkin agar Sakura tak mengetahui nada bergetar dari suaranya.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal karena mendapat jawaban malas milik Kakashi tadi. Sudah tidak menatap matanya, pria itu malah mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Sensei, kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada penekanan di setiap katanya.

Tubuh Kakashi menegang. Pertanyaan tadi sekali lagi merobek-robek hati kecilnya.

_Tatapan mata itu…_

_Senyuman itu…_

_Wajah penuh harap itu…_

Kepalan tangan Kakashi menguat saat ia melihat sorot mata penuh cinta dan harap dari Sakura untuk dirinya. Betapa sulit perannya sehingga hingga detik ini ia harus tercabik-cabik dalam dunia palsu yang keindahannya begitu menyakitkan.

"Ternyata Kakashi-sensei benar tidak mencin—"

Kalimat Sakura terputus saat merasakan sebuah kain menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Kini Kakashi tengah merendahkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang berakhir pada sebuah ciuman tipis yang terhalang oleh selembar kain.

_Kakashi menciumnya!_

Perempuan muda berumur 23 tahun itu merasakan perasaan nyaman segera menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Nafasnya yang sejak tadi tak beraturan berangsur-angsur membaik, begitupun dengan sakit kepalanya yang tersembuhkan oleh hangat tangan Kakashi yang kini tengah membelainya.

Degup jantung yang tadi menyesakkan menjadi lebih melembut karena debaran yang diberikan oleh _kekasihnya_ untuknya. Perlahan, jemari rapuhnya ia arahkan kepada surai-surai perak milik sang guru, membelainya perlahan. Saat ini, seluruh sakit yang menikam dirinya menghilang, sirna, tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan hangat yang Sakura tahu hanya sanggup ia dapatkan dari seorang Hatake Kakashi.

Selang 2 menit kemudian, Kakashi segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menyudahi _aktifitas_nya tadi. Iris kelabunya menangkap rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah manis Sakura. _Warna perempuan itu telah kembali._ Berdehem kecil, Kakashi mengacak-acak helai mahkota merah muda itu dan berkata...

"Tidurlah."

Suara berat nan lembut milik Kakashi seolah menghipnotisnya. Genggaman erat pada ujung baju sang guru mengendur dan perempuan itu mulai menutup matanya perlahan. _Kehangatan Kakashi telah menyembuhkannya. _

Beberapa menit berlalu, Kakashi menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa murid merah mudanya telah masuk ke alam mimpi. Setelah mendapatkan jawabannya, dengan hati-hati ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Saat ini hatinya berkecamuk seakan-akan perasaan yang tadi Sakura rasakan berpindah membebani dirinya. Berkali-kali helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir yang terlapisi masker itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika terus berperan menjadi sosok palsu yang menopang sang _kekasih. _

Kebahagiaan kah yang dirinya dapat?

Benarkah ia merasakan bahagia di dalam dunia yang sewaktu-waktu dapat hancur ini?

_Benarkah yang di jalaninya adalah cinta?_

"_**Tidak buruk juga jika Haruno Sakura menjadi Hatake Sakura."**_

Pria itu membeku. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa lirih meluncur dari mulutnya.

_Jangan bercanda…_

To be Continued

* * *

A/N : GYAAAAAH! AKHIRNYA CHAP 13 JADI! :heboh:

Ehem…maap semuanya, sayah hanya begitu bahagia karena chap 13 ini sudah jadi. Mengingat, adegan paling atas "pengecekan rutin tahanan" itu ga ada! LOL.

Yah, disini ternyata yang ketemu Sasuke malah Ino, ya :P  
Belum waktunya Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke. Biarkan gadis itu merasakan manisnya dunia palsu yang sewaktu-waktu akan berubah menjadi racun. :plaak:

Btw, chapter ini bisa di bilang chap terpanjang dari _Hurt_, yah, semoga kalian suka. Karena tampaknya besok-besok ga akan sepanjang ini. Haha

Okai! Terima kasih buat yang sudah follow, favorite, sama review fic ini. Saya masih menunggu review kalian ya! Biar makin semangat! :DD Sampai jumpa di chap 14!

Mari balas review-review yang sudah masuk :3

**Hanazono Yuri-san, Chapter 12**

J : Siap, Yuri-san! O

**Miss Hyuuga Hatake-san, Chapter 12**

J : Haha… iya ya. Kasian sensei :'D

Gimana, terjawabkah apa mereka bertemu atau engga? Fufu

** -san, Chapter 12**

J : KakaSaku ya? Hmm…

Haha… tunggu tanggal mainnya ya :P

Siap! Semoga skripsi tak lagi membunuhku Orz

**Kimura Megumi-san, Chapter 12**

J : Waaah…. Syukurlah! :'D . Semoga disini juga ngena ya. Hehe

Eh? Siapa yang nungguin? :3

SasuSaku, ya? Harap bersabar. Tak lama lagi, ku jamin :3

**KYUbii-san, Chapter 12**

J : Waaah… ada lagi yang minta KakaSaku :pakkuneyes:

Iya. Setuju! KakaSaku memang maniiiiiiiiis!

Haha. Jangan sebel sama Sasuke dong. Dia kan hanya seorang ABG yang mencari jati diri. :D

**Noer Nino Chan-san, Chapter 12**

J : Kyaa kyaaa~

**Guest-san, Chapter 12**

J : Hahahahaha :malahngakak: . Kalau Sasu ga balik, ini fic jadi KakaSaku, dong? :P

Gimana, kebenaran terungkap ga? :D

**Hikaru Sora 14, Chapter 12**

J : Jangaaan! Itu adalah sesuatu hal yang menyedihkan jika kau lakukan :"""D

Terima kasih!

Iya. Semoga SasuSaku cepat bertemu. :3

Kebahagiaan semu Kakashi, ya? Entah kenapa aku menikmati hal ini. Sekalipun kejam :'o

Yosh! Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
